A Songbook of Memories
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: All my future RusAme short one-shots go here. Chapter 122.
1. Detoxification

America was standing at the podium. He was supposed to be speaking on global warming, again, but his throat was dry. "I need a soda," he croaked.

"Where are they?"

"There should be one by my briefcase.

Latvia found it and brought it to him. "Thanks." He cracked it open and drank it without thinking. He then gasped and dropped it, falling to his knees, face turning white. "Poison."

"I swear it wasn't me!" Latvia cried. "You all watched me! All I did was take it to him."

He watched four people walk up to him as Lithuania also swore Latvia's innocence.

_Romania? Strange. Umm, I think that's Iggy. I can barely see. That is Ukraine beside him, I think and Russia?_

"America, can we do anything?" England asked.

"I need basil, Iggy."

"Why?"

"To detox? Why else!"

Romania pulled some basil out of his bag. "I always carry stuff like that."

America took it and poured them in his mouth. Then he began to make motions like using a salt shaker. Everybody stared blankly.

"Camp town races?" asked England.

He swallowed.

"What the hell, Iggy? Salt!"

England dug through his stuff. "I have salt."

"Too salty!"

England put it back, offended. "Bloody hell. Salt is too salty."

Ukraine had a bottle of horseradish in her hands. "I have horseradishes."

"Thank you, that's perfect." He ate those, and began to wave his hands around.

"An orchestra?" asked Romania.

He glared. "I need a shock!"

Romania, Ukraine and England turned to discuss how to shock him. Ukraine offered to slap him but the idea was rejected.

"I know how to scare him," England said.

He was thinking about shouting at them to do something when somebody pulled him to his feet. _Oh, shit, I forgot about Russia_. Suddenly lips were on his, and he jumped. _Oh my, he's kissing me!_ The kiss was broken and he gasped. He crumbled back to the floor, the color returning to his face with a vengeance. He hid it in his hands when he realized he was blushing.

Later on in the meeting, America walked up to Russia. "Um," he addressed the wall, but Russia knew he was talking to him. "Thanks, buddy."

"You are welcome."

America looked at him.

"The wall told me to say that."

Both smiled and let out a small laugh.

Italy smiled at them. "Doitsu?"

"Ja, Italia?"

"Wouldn't Russia and America make a cute couple?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**No song for this one. It actually was a classic scene from Whoverse.**

**Doctor Who that is. The new Who, season/series 4 with David Tennant and Catherine Tate. **


	2. Firefly Darkness

The building was empty. It had been for a long time and always would be. So Russia thought when first entering it. Really, he had no idea why he was here, he had been asked to come but the note never said why.

"There you are."

He turned to see a man put his cigarette out against a wall and pull a gun. He also pulled one.

"You first," the man said. He did nothing. The man cackled and shot his right elbow.

"Fuck," he said and switched arms. He couldn't shoot with his left hand but he sure as hell could try.

"Your turn," the man laughed.

Two shots rang out. One hit the light fixture which shattered and the second hit the man, who fell, dead.

His elbow healed.

"AI YA!" a cry, China's, echoed through the building. Russia turned and ran towards the source. Suddenly the floor gave away. He hung on the edge. A rope snaked down beside him; he grabbed it and was pulled up. He ran on, facing danger after danger and always escaped somehow. He reached a room where the nation killer was waiting with a terrified China.

"Don't come in, Ivan! He'll kill you, aru!"

Russia entered anyways.

"China was right, you know. However, I'll be nice. You didn't make it this far alone, as I'm sure you know. Your life was saved every time. If you can guess who it was helping you, you two can go free. So was it me or China?"

He glanced at China, who had his eyes closed. He glanced at the man before him, who was watching him with interest.

"It was China."

A laugh echoed in the room and something in the shadows moved. "The correct answer was neither!"

The movement in the shadows became frantic. China began to cry.

"Now you both die."

Russia was still watching the shadows, there was something about them, he wanted to be scared but a voice in the back of his head said not to be.

"I have something to say," America said, stepping out of those shadows.

"Very well," the killer said, bored.

America walked up to Russia, hugging him. "Guess this is goodbye." Then he turned to the others. "Bye, China."

He approached the last person. "I think a legend might come up here today. How about one where the nation killer used China to lure Russia into a death trap but somehow they escaped? There shouldn't be any mention of how America saved them every time, even to a point where he died in their stead."

"I like that story. Deal accepted. You have until they leave the building to live."

China left. However Russia stayed behind. "Why, America?"

"You."

"Hurry up, you two."

"Go on, Ivan."

Russia turned towards the door but turned around and came back. "Alfred?"

"Huh?"

He came closer until he could take America's face in one large hand and press their lips together. When he bid entrance, it was granted. There was a frustrated sigh that was ignored while the kiss deepened. The two broke away when they needed air. Then Russia left, silently. Once he was outside, he pressed a napkin to his lips.

The meeting was in chaos when he slipped in and walked to a machine in the middle of the room. "Surely this can…"

"He's gone, Russia, you can't bring him back."

All stared at China, then at Russia, as he lay the napkin on the machine and his hands started flying on it. America appeared in the room. "What's happening? I'm falling, falling."

"Nyet, you are not falling," Russia said as he walked over to him. America glanced up at him and that's when they noticed something. He was blue and somewhat transparent. Russia, still the same, leaned forward and placed his lips on the other's, slapping a wristband on him. The kiss deepened yet again before Russia pulled away. "You are flying."

"Flying?"

"Da. All of space and time is yours now, Alfred. You are free to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, and to boldly go where no man has gone before. All it takes as a twist of that wristband."

America glanced at the band and back up to him. "Thank you, Ivan." He twisted it and became a small ball of light before drifting out the open window.

* * *

One summer night five years later, Russia sat awake in his living room.

_It's been a long road_

_Getting from there to here_

He got up; he would know the voice singing anywhere.

_It's been a long time_

_And my time is finally here_

Walking outside he followed the voice into a field somewhere out of the town.

_I will see my dream come alive_

_And I will touch the sky_

A small ball of light energy floated down into the field.

_I'm going where my heart will take me_

"Alfred?"

America appeared, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, it's me. I've been everywhere, man." Russia stepped forwards and took his hand.

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah, all those new worlds, new life and new civilizations."

"And?"

"My heart always led me back here to you."

Russia hummed.

"I've come home through the firefly darkness, Ivan."

"Firefly?"

"Yeah, that's what the night sky looks like to me."

"Ah, then let's go home from the firefly darkness."

"Alright."

* * *

**This came from a dream. It has many origins. One is obviously _The Phantom of the Opera. _The two tests mentioned that Russia faced came from _The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance _and _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_. The man he faced was Liberty Valance and the floor caving in was just because. **

**The scene where America is 'brought back' is from another _Doctor Who _episode. This one starring David Tennant and Kylie Minogue. **

**Obviously Russia's speech about 'strange new worlds' is pure _Star Trek_. **

**Songs!**

**1. _Where My Heart will Take Me _is the name I know it as, it was sung by Rod Stewart and became something like a theme song for the Space Program. It was the theme song for _Star Trek: Enterprise_.**

**2. _Come in from the Firefly Darkness _was a song my high school choir sang the year I was in it. **


	3. My Immortal

_He had said his piece and now it was Alfred's turn. "You bastard." Great opening, Alfred. "Fine, leave. I don't give a damn anymore. Just go." He stood aside to let him out the door._

* * *

That had been five years ago, Alfred had hoped he wouldn't see him again. Yet, here he was, in a restaurant with Arthur, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio with that very same man in the doorway.

_I'm so tired of being here_

Eventually their table was approached. "Alfred, I…"

_I would give the very breath from my chest_

"Look, Ivan, you had your chance five years ago and you wasted it. Fuck off." Gilbert said.

_To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear_

Ivan retreated to another table within sight.

_And if you have to leave_

Alfred took a long sip of his beer, hands shaking.

_I wish that you would just leave_

He was watching them.

_Your presence still lingers here_

No, he was watching him.

_And it won't leave me alone_

Arthur scowled. "How dare he show up after all this time."

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I've gotta go."

_You still have all of me_

Alfred paid for his drinks and walked out the door.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

His feet carried him where they wanted.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

He had tried to let go.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

"He's not coming back, Alfred."

_This pain is just too real_

All said that in the beginning.

_I long to walk away and pull myself out of the rain_

He heard footsteps behind him.

_I can't leave without you_

He didn't have to turn to know who it was.

_I love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt_

"Say it," he told himself quietly.

_I can't live without you_

"I'd tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me," he turned to face Ivan but he wasn't there. "I've been alone all along."

He walked away and Ivan emerged from the shadows. "When you would cry, I would wipe all of your tears. When you would scream, I would fight away all of your fears and I have held your hand through all of these years, and you still have all of me."

* * *

_**My Immortal **_**by Evanescence, both the Original and the popular one.**

**This was written with a broken heart because Ivan and Alfred's original fight happened between me and my best friend. This is how I feel and I'll never know how he feels. **

**I gave it that ending to display my hope.**


	4. Night Castle

A young blond man was waiting for the Lieutenant. He was wearing a brown military uniform and a brown bomber jacket. The nametag identified him as A. Jones. "Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mr. Jones," the other man said softly.

"Listen, kid…"

"Kid? You look nineteen, I am older than you."

"Maybe you are."

"I'm sorry. Carry on."

"If you ever get a chance to tell anybody on the enemy side how you feel, do it. I don't care if you give them a lecture on history; just share your story with them."

The Lieutenant froze. This man knew of his encounter with Erasmus.

"It may be a chance to make things right." Mr. Jones said.

"Excuse me, but why?"

"True love cares naught about the plans of humans and will appear when it decides."

"What?"

"It's a long story, let's just say I happened to fall in love with somebody high up in the ranks of The Soviet Union, and if somebody on my side shows a single act of kindness to someone on his, things might be better between us."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America."

"I see, I will, sir."

"No need to 'sir' me, Lieutenant William Cozier."

Bill Cozier walked away as America smiled. "True love cares naught about the plans of humans or nations alike."

Two years later, Russia stepped into a room that America was in, staring at the full moon in the sky above. "I have heard rumors about a Cambodian General that defected from the Communist army in the area after an American soldier told him his life's story. This man's name was Lieutenant William Cozier."

America closed his eyes. "He did it, bless him."

"Excuse me?"

America turned to face Russia. "He did it, I had encouraged a random act of kindness should he ever find himself in a place to give one."

"Why?"

America merely crossed over to the other nation and lifted his lips to his. When he pulled away, he merely said "That's why."

Russia closed his eyes and softly kissed America back before leaving. America returned to the window, opened it and let a piece of paper go.

The paper fluttered on until it reached a shoreline where an older white haired man and a younger Cambodian man were waiting. It settled in the younger's man hand, and all it said was 'thank you.'

* * *

**Another TSO fic. This one was based off the entire _Night Castle _album. You're going to see less Nightwish now and more of TSO. **

**The line about true love came from the story of the album. **

**All the other characters were also from the story. **


	5. The Poet Sings

All nations were gathered for her funeral.

_She's somewhere in the sunlight strong_

Only one had been there for her final words.

_Her tears are in the falling rain_

Her family shed their tears

_She calls me in the wind's soft song_

He couldn't cry for her.

_And with the flowers she comes again_

Hell, he couldn't even cry for himself.

_The loneliness and misery_

Scotland began playing Amazing Grace on his bagpipes.

_Are silenced by a melody_

He could hear her singing along.

_She's somewhere and I hear her sing_

He didn't want to hear her.

_Her words in timeless memory_

"I died for you, big guy."

_Stay the course_

"I spent every waking moment of my life loving you."

_Light a star_

"I tried to find another."

_Change the world wherever you are_

"I just couldn't."

_Somewhere the night wind carries her_

He had watched the ball of light that was her spirit fly away.

_A silver moonbeam lights her away_

He had watched until it had gotten lost among the stars.

_Antares is her messenger_

He sees it every night.

_And every sun and moon her stay_

The new shooting star.

_Dark voices from the shadows call _

Sometimes when he feels the insanity coming on.

_But listen and her voice recalls_

"Allison." "Allison."

_Stay the course_

Her name always helped.

_Light a star_

A lovesick, bitter and broken heart.

_Change the world wherever you are_

That was the reason for the Cold War.

_She's somewhere and I hear her sing_

"Allison."

_Her words in timeless memory_

"Allison."

_Stay the course_

That heart was hers, of course.

_Light a star_

"I love you, Russia."

_Change the world wherever you are_

"I know, America."

All the mourners were gone. He knew he wasn't alone although he was the only one there. He turned his back on her and walked away. "Goodbye, Allison F. Jones."

She wept after he was gone. Her mother and his mother were beside her. "I'm sorry," they whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**One sided Russia/Fem!America for this one. Sorry. **

**In this universe, America took a death blow for Russia because of her unrequited love for him. **

**The song was _The Poet Sings. _This was a piece my sister's choir sang last year. I did some editing because the original name was Moriah. **

**I thought it was Maria at first because they call the wind Maria.**


	6. Whisper

Russia was sitting in a room with his boss when a phone rang. It was his. His boss told him to go ahead and answer it; they could take a break from their work.

"Hello?"

"Hey, big guy."

"America, it is 10 a.m. here, why are you up at this hour?"

"It's just 2 here."

"Two in the morning, you should be asleep."

"I had a bad dream and can't go back to sleep."

"Tell me about it."

"So, Mattie was dating Gilbert and Feli was dating Ludwig. Here's where it got weird. I was dating Lovino and Arthur was dating Natalya and Katyusha was dating Yao."

"Hmm."

"Suddenly Gilbert leaves Mattie for Elizabeta and Ludwig leaves Feli for Francis. Mattie and Feli start dating and things are working really well for them, until Feli runs away with you."

Russia chokes.

"Broken hearted, Mattie has a one night stand with Natalya."

Russia begins to cough and his boss thumps him on the back.

"You okay?"

"Da, I am fine. Continue."

"So it turns out Katyusha is pregnant and you, understandably, are pissed. Yao breaks up with her until you calm down and has an affair with Mattie. It is brief and unhappy so they break it off and Yao goes back to Katyusha. Mattie goes to me for advice, which I give and he winds up with Kumajirou."

"You woke up there?"

"Yeah, scared out of my mind."

"Alfred, do not worry, I will never run away with Italy or anybody else."

"Thanks, darling."

"You are very welcome. Let this just be between us, da? I need to get back to work and you have to sleep."

"Alright, I'll let you do that then. Bye."

"Goodnight, my love."

His boss looked amused as he hung the phone up.

* * *

**This crack was brought to you by the letter C and the number 16 and from contributions by quizzes like favorite characters shit. **

**No songs were harmed in the making of this fic.**


	7. Ice Cream

It was something close to 2 A.M. when his violet eyes opened. He glanced at the furniture in the room. _This is not my bedroom. Where the hell am I?_ Then it hit him. _Right._ He turned on his side to see if… _He is not here?_ He got up and stumbled towards the door. _Surely our argument last night was not that bad. He could not have left. This is his home. _The front door opened and shut. He eventually reached the bedroom door and wrenched it open. He made towards the stairs and tripped over a shoe left there from where he had thrown in it in a fury earlier. That carried him right down the stairs, hitting his head, back and legs all the way. He must have passed out because when he woke up he was on the couch. The kitchen light was on and he limped inside. It was empty. The freezer was slightly ajar. He made his way there but his right leg was slowing him down. He glanced at it. There was going to be some bruising and his knee was twisted sideways. He sat down on the floor with a groan.

The door opened again. Footsteps came into the kitchen and something was put on the table with a thunk. "Oh, darling," the voice was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It is just that you were gone when I woke up." He wasn't crying, damn it.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. He groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, it was just that I needed something sweet and there was no ice cream and we ate all the pie and oh, your knee."

"It is fine." _He is not mad at me!_

"No, it's not fine! What happened? Did you…"

"I did not do this to myself. I gave up self-mutilation almost two years ago."

Hands reached out and touched his knee before gently sliding it back into place. "Then what did you do?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"Oh, your back. That'll be bruised for a while." His hands were in his hair, brushing strands aside. The hands were gone, as was the presence so comforting to him. He was staring at the floor and saw brown and pink Converses hurry over to the freezer, muttering about why the house's only other occupant hadn't seen to his head sooner. The feet returned and something cold was pressed against his head. "You hurt your head pretty badly. Luckily you will heal in a week. Darling, would you like to share my ice cream?"

"It is 4 degrees outside, and you want to eat something cold."

"I'd eat anything cold if it's not snowing. Ice cream and hot chocolate it is. Hold the ice pack."

He held the ice pack to his head as milk was put into two mugs and hot chocolate was made in the microwave. Four spoons were dug out and the shoes made their way to the table and then hurried over to him. A mug was set in front of him.

"This won't work." The shoes retreated and two large bowls were brought out. The cartons of ice cream were opened and half was scooped into each. To further the horror, both bowls were microwaved and mixed together. One of the bowls was put by the chocolate. "It's Key Lime Pie and Woo Pig Chewie."

He picked it up and tried it. It was actually quite good. It was so good that it, as well as the drink, were consumed in record time.

"Let me see your face," the voice said. He glanced at him; ice pack still perched on his head although nothing was holding it in place. "Sorry for scaring you, darling."

"It is alright," he said softly. "I am glad you are here now."

"More ice cream? The next two are Pumpkin Pie and Strawberry Lemonade!"

He shook his head and tried not to think of how that would taste together.

"Fine, more for me then."

Russia just leaned forward and kissed America square on the lips. The ice cream was forgotten until Tony slid in and put it in the freezer, as well as the ice pack after it fell off Russia's head. "Let's go to bed," America sighed, helping Russia to his feet and up the stairs.

* * *

**No fic for this song. **

**I had a craving for ice cream so this one came out of my head fully written like Athena out of Zeus's. **

**All four flavours are real. Arkansas based company Yarnells makes them. Woo Pig Chewie is for the Arkansas Razorbacks. (How about the Hogs?) Strawberry Lemonade was this year's Riverfest flavour.**

**Riverfest is an event that happens yearly in Little Rock, AR at the end of May. I call it a drunken revelry. (State Fair FTW)**


	8. The Shattered Fortress

_What this country needs is a Doctor_ – Harry Saxon/The Master (John Simm – Doctor Who)

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since the leaders of the Russian Federation and the United States of America had been assassinated by each other. Completely confused neither country had known what to do and that caused their nations to step in control. They said it was until new leaders could be found, but they never were. The whole world waited for another war between Ivan and Alfred but instead the two announced they would be working together to find out why it had happened.

"Don't be stupid, you gits." England had said. "Your leaders killed each other. Surely that would be a good reason to go to war."

Their response to that was to make him a prisoner and take over the United Kingdom. _You mean this whole trying to find out what happened thing was just a cover story?_

It wasn't too long before one by one the rest of the world had fallen into the same cell, a conference room. When the last one, Belarus, had been ushered in, Lithuania and Poland used the chance to escape. To the surprise of all, Russia and America had let them go.

Speaking of Russia, the door opened and he entered. Latvia woke up and started trembling; only to be ignored as the other nation sat down to wait. By now, the others were awake. The door opened again.

"Good morning Earth!" America shouted as he skipped in. "Today's song is _The Shattered Fortress_ by Dream Theater!"

The song began as he sat down by Russia, who leaned over and kissed him.

"Good morning to you as well, darling!"

"Have you heard that Toris and Feliks are back in town?"

_Freedom calls my name_

The others tried not to look happy at Russia's words.

_Serenity keeps me sane_

"What should we do, darling?"

_Happiness, it dulls the pain_

Russia smiled and said nothing.

_Honest to see my place_

"You're right, Ivan."

_Open to other ways_

"I'll call them and let them know that we're watching them."

_Willingness to understand_

America lifted a phone to his face and dialed a number.

_Justice but do not judge_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Toris. You still suck at video games?"

"Is that why you called?"

"Of course not. Welcome back to town."

"They, like, know we're here."

"Yeah, you better stay in the shadows because we'll find you."

Lithuania hung up.

_Courtesy for others' flaws _

"How is this even possible?" England asked so their captors could not hear him.

"It's obvious, Russia has become the companion to America's mastermind," Spain whispered back.

"That is not…" North Italy began.

"The damn question…" South Italy finished.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked them.

"The question's who…" North Italy began.

"Is the mastermind…" South Italy supplied

"And who is…"

"The fucking companion?"

_Kindness, it's not that hard_

"My love, the Italians are becoming one," Russia said from nearby.

America joined him. "That's interesting. It's another chance to see exactly how it happens."

"No! You damn unawesome people!" Germany shouted.

The two laughed. "So that's where little Prussia went."

Germany twitched. "Forgive me; it is hard to share a body with a brother."

"Or a sister," Ukraine said from her seat several places down. Her second shadow laughed. "Nii-san."

Russia backed away.

_Self restraint of tongue and pen_

America took Russia by the hand and they left the room.

_Inventory, my daily friend_

At twilight the two set out again. When they returned they had Lithuania and Poland with them.

_Analysis, let down your guard_

The whole room was silent as America leaned up against Russia and they both stared at the two.

"I do believe in fairies," Lithuania said.

The whole room took up the cry. England stood up and faced America. "America, this ends now."

America ran but a spell from England knocked him off his feet. "I think I'll decide your fate. I think a good 200 years in prison might do the trick."

He rose to his feet. "Fine." He was halfway to the door when a gunshot rang out, striking him in the chest. "Ivan?" he gasped.

England turned to see Russia lower a pistol. "Forgive me, Alfred. I had to do it. If I may be excused, I need to go arrest myself."

All stood in a shocked silence as Russia left the room. The moment he was gone, America vanished.

A year had now passed. Nobody had seen either one since. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Yes," England said. "I know both are still alive out there somewhere."

* * *

**Song is _The Shattered Fortress _by Dream Theater. **

**Plot is similar to _The Sound of Drums/The Last of the Timelords, _the finale of season/series 3 of the new Doctor Who with David Tennant and Freema whatever her last name was.**


	9. Creek Mary's Blood

England glanced around the conference room. "Where the bloody hell is America?" The rest of the G8 looked confused but for Canada, who looked sad.

"He's in Alaska."

"Why?"

"He went back in time. Not literally, but he heard something and it made him go back to…"

"Say no more," France interrupted.

"He did, but you didn't?" England asked.

"Yes."

"So America is running around as a native again in these times."

"Yes."

"We probably should go find him."

"Why Alaska is the question." Germany muttered.

"It's obvious; the Last Frontier is exactly that."

Several hours later found them in Juneau. Alaska was waiting to greet them. It must have been a strange sight, several tall men following a young woman.

"I told him you would be coming, but we didn't expect all of you."

"You know where he is?" England asked.

"Of course, I do. However, I will say only this, he isn't in any major city. Good luck," with that she walked away.

The search began. France and England headed one direction, both Italies went another, Germany and Japan went a third, Canada went a fourth and that left Russia to go wherever he wanted. As a result, it was Russia who heard the mutterings of a voice that sounded like America's. He crept closer to look and found that it was. He looked different though, his hair was a brown so dark, it almost looked black. His skin was a little darker, but his eyes were closed. Russia hesitated and then walked over to sit beside him.

"I'm not always an idiot," America said, his eyes still closed. "I can't keep that appearance up forever. Being a nation is like acting in a never ending play. You be who the script tells you to be, say all the lines you're told to say, and occasionally I just need a break."

"Da. That is exactly what it is like."

"Russia?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to go back on stage now?"

"Nyet," he took the hand on his arm in his own. "Not until your break is over."

America turned to him, opening his eyes for just a second. All Russia saw was that they were a dark color before they closed again. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and pressing their lips together. America replied in kind. Canada happened across them at the time, but slowly backed away, unwilling to interrupt.

All met back up in Juneau after a few hours. "Did anybody find the git?" England asked frustrated.

Russia shifted. "I think it might be best to leave him alone until he is ready to come back."

"I agree," Canada commented. "We'll just have to postpone the meeting until he can join us."

"You two saw him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but Russia found him first."

"How long do you think it will take him?"

"It's November, right?"

"Yes."

"Give him until the fourth Friday of the month."

All nodded and flew home from there. As his plane landed, Russia stared out the window and thought of how life would have been for America had his land not been discovered.

* * *

**No song for this one, only the fact that Thanksgiving is coming up. I really think America maintains a connection with the Native Americans, and Canada also. **

**I hope I do not offend anybody with this.**


	10. Hugs

November 22nd, 2010 dawned early for the nations as they made their way to the day's meeting. America and Italy were wandering around five minutes before it started.

Spain yawned. "I need coffee." America hugged him.

Greece fell asleep. Italy hugged him.

France groped England. "You bloody pervert!" Italy hugged England.

"Can we start the meeting?" Germany asked. America hugged him.

The meeting started, America and Italy attended standing up. Occasionally they would run to give random nations hugs. Finally a break was called and Italy went to hug Germany.

"Italy, why are you hugging everybody?"

"Nii-san?"

"Go away, Belarus."

"America and I have discovered that it is Irrational Hug day."

"So you're hugging people for no reason."

Prussia walked by. "Time to feed Gilbird." Italy hugged him.

"Si, Doitsu!"

The break was over and it was Russia's turn to give a speech. He got up to the podium and began his speech. America and Italy ran towards him but Italy stopped to hug a bored China, allowing America to suddenly tackle hug the Russian.

Prussia hugged Canada. Korea hugged China as Italy went to hug Germany again. Greece hugged a cat. Spain hugged Romano. Sweden hugged Finland. Poland hugged Lithuania. Latvia hugged himself. Hungary hugged Austria. France hugged England. Chaos ensued.

"FROG! GET OFF!"

America laughed.

It took Germany a long time to get everything back in order but everybody was still hugging so he just closed it.

* * *

**No song, just hugs.**


	11. School

At sixteen years old, Alfred F. Jones was a genius, but as all geniuses go, he sometimes acted stupid. He dropped his backpack off by his brother, Matthew Williams, and headed off to get his bottle of milk to drink with his lunch. He pulled out the 75 cents, smiling at the woman at the counter as his milk was handed over. He was walking back when suddenly a tray hit him in the face. He had just taken the lid off and it went flying. Alfred never got to see where it went as the tray came at him again, he was knocked into Kiku Honda's table and onto the floor. All he could see were more trays as they circled him.

"Maple!" Matthew cried.

Suddenly the circle retreated. Alfred caught up and turned to see what had frightened them away. All he saw was Ivan Braginski, the kid nobody but his sisters liked. Ivan was blushing and holding a chocolate milk out. There were drops of milk rolling down his face. _So that's where my milk went._

"I'm sorry, but I…"

Ivan grabbed his hand and put the bottle in it and turned to walk away.

"Thanks," Alfred called shyly.

He sat back down by Matthew, who had been joined by Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur took a good look at his face. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"They got me." Alfred muttered.

"You're not in the hospital?"

"No, and I saw it all," Matthew murmured. "His bottle of milk went flying and the entire contents were dumped on Ivan."

"That's not good," Arthur stated the obvious.

"Ivan got up and headed over to the counter and bought a bottle of chocolate milk. He went to give it to Alfred, who was being threatened still by them. Whenever he showed up, they ran. He silently gave it to Alfred, who has it now."

"So, Ivan has finally approached our Alfred. It's about time," Francis laughed.

"What?"

All four turned to glance at where Ivan was sitting alone, playing with his fork, the milk still clinging to his hair, face and scarf.

"It's obvious," Arthur said. "He's liked you for a while now. You must be too absorbed with yourself to never have noticed."

Alfred grabbed his food.

"Where are you going, git?"

The question was ignored. Alfred walked up to Ivan's table. "May I sit with you?"

Ivan glanced up, startled, and nodded. Alfred sat across from him. "Thanks. You have milk on your face, by the way. Here," he handed him a napkin, trying to prevent he didn't notice how the gloved hand that took it was trembling.

"Hey, do you want to be friends?"

"Da, that would be nice."

* * *

**This once was based off a dream I had.**


	12. Party Time

Ivan Braginski took a swig of his vodka and kept walking. He walked right past the building where the loud music was coming from. There was a party going on inside, one he hadn't been invited to. Alfred F. Jones, his best friend, had been but said he wasn't going to go if Ivan wasn't. He had gone after all. _He ditched me but I will go ahead our plans._ He approached the building nobody dared went near. They say it was haunted. Ivan didn't believe it. He drank more vodka and setting the bottle down on a rock, shifted boards until there was a hole big enough for him to enter the building. He grabbed the bottle and did so. Okay, the place was dark and the wind blowing through it could make it seem haunted. However he had a bottle of vodka in his hands and several more in the bag on his back. He feared nothing.

_Footsteps_

He looked around him and blinked as he saw light ahead. He went towards it and found Arthur Kirkland, school president and straight-A student. "Is it just you?"

"Da."

"Flying Mint Bunny knows I hate you enough but as I am the only other person in the room, you will need this." Arthur handed him a vial of a clear liquid. "I'm about to cast a spell to ruin that party next door and this is the charm to protect you from it."

Ivan uncapped it.

"Bottoms up," Arthur muttered before both drank it.

Ivan felt coldness take over his body and it felt like he was watching the world through a pool of water. As Arthur began the spell, his eyes spotted a third vial left untouched. _Take it to Alfred. _It was taken without anybody knowing. He left quietly. He entered the other building just as the spell begun. People shouted, fists flew, hands slapped and Ivan was ignored. In fact, the crowds parted for him as he walked, looking for Alfred. Feliciano punched Yao in the face. _There he is_. He stepped over an unconscious Heracles and walked over to where Alfred was fighting that Cuban kid that used to admire him so much. One punch sent Alfred flying into Ivan, gasping. The vial was quickly tipped down his throat. He leaned back into his best friend, frowning. Everybody here had a gift; Alfred's was telling when the authorities were coming. "Five minutes."

Correction, he had two, a personal and a family gift. His family gift was detecting magic that Arthur, his cousin, had used. He reached out and slapped the Cuban hard. "La policía." He spat. The kid ran. "Ivan, start slapping people. It will snap them out of this."

Ivan nodded and complied. He got a huge pleasure out of seeing Alfred slap his sister Natalya. She tried to fight him but he snarled "Паліцыя." She ran. The room was clear when the police showed up. Alfred and Ivan were confronting Arthur in the building. They got him to sweat to never pull such trick again and settled down to pass the time as they had originally planned. Nothing was sweeter than making love and drinking vodka in an old supposedly haunted building.

* * *

**Again, another Holly Black story. Human AU where they're all juvenile delinquents (some could be charged as adults though)****. I think having a gift like Alfred's would be interesting for a criminal to have. All of them have magic that makes their gifts go.**

**Translations: The police in both Spanish and Belarusian.**


	13. Ever the Same

"Mattie?" the voice asked.

_We were drawn from the weeds_

Canada shook his head and turned away.

_We were brave like soldiers_

America coughed up more blood.

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

"Iggy?" he asked

_You were holding to me_

England ignored him.

_Like a someone broken_

They left him.

_I couldn't tell you_

That was when Russia came into the room

_But I'm telling you now_

"Am I alone?" America asked

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

He knelt beside the fallen nation.

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

He put his hand on the weak back.

_Fall on me_

"Nyet."

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

"Russia?"

_Forever with you_

"Hm?"

_Forever in me_

"Am I going to die?"

_Ever the same_

He leaned forward and buried his face in America's neck, silently pleading _Stay alive. Stay alive. _"I hope not, my love."

_Forever it's you_

He pressed a kiss into the soft flesh of the neck.

_Forever in me_

"I hope not, my love," he repeated more to assure himself than _his_ dying nation beside him.

_Ever the same_

_

* * *

_**This is the song that started this whole set of stories. _Ever the Same _by Rob Thomas. **


	14. Dead

_America screamed and tore down the hall, running smack into something cold. He almost screamed again before realizing it was Russia and throwing his arms around him, began to cry in terror. Russia wrapped his arm around his waist and put his other hand in his hair, holding him close. "It is alright, Amerika." The temperature of the area rose. America buried his face in Russia's chest to stop himself from screaming again. Russia took his hand from his head and drew his pipe, sizing up the creature approaching them. His eyes grew wide in terror when he realized exactly what it was. "Amerika," he whispered as he moved his pipe to his left hand. "Can you call England? Mentally?" He reached into America's pocket and pulled out his pistol. "Stay where you are. Scared and holding a gun. Do you care to risk it?"The creature took a step forward. Russia shot it to no effect. "AMERIKA, TELL ENGLAND TO GET HERE NOW!" He shouted, not even trying to disguise his terror before releasing the younger nation and they both ran._

"_WE'RE LOCKED INSIDE!" America screamed. _

"_CHECK THE BACK DOOR!"_

"_IT'S LOCKED, TOO!"_

"_BASEMENT!"_

_Both ran into the basement, Russia stopping to throw a curse at the creature, again to no effect. _

"_DOOR!" America shouted, running to it. "LOCKED!"_

"_My magic is not any good here," Russia muttered. "Shit."_

"_You don't say. Any day now, Iggy."_

_The basement door flew open. Scotland ran down the steps, snarling at them to run. Instead, America followed him. Scotland joined Wales, England, Northern Ireland and Ireland in fighting the creature. _

"_RUSSIA, GET ALFRED OUT OF HERE!" England shouted. Russia picked America up and running out the front door, ran as far as he could._

"_What was that?" America asked when Russia finally stopped and sat down, holding him in his arms._

"_It was an ancient evil. I hope they can fight it."_

"_I hope it doesn't kill them."_

"_As do I," he whispered, holding the other closer._

_

* * *

_

It had been twenty years since that day now. Most of the nations were gathered in America's living room. Only Russia was missing because he was upstairs getting something America asked him for. Suddenly there was a thud. America went to check.

"Russia?" Everybody else sat in silence. "Russia, why are you on the floor? Open your eyes. Oh. Don't leave me, please. Russia? Russia? I'm scared, Ivan. Please tell me it's okay like you always do. You're not dead. This is only a nightmare. You're not dead."

During the following silence, Lithuania tore up the stairs. "Alfred, please don't."

_He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger_

Lithuania turned his face into his hands as the gun went off. He found himself standing on grass, nothing but other nations around him. "They're both dead," he said softly.

* * *

**More angst for you guys. I promise one chapter in between here and 40 will be fluff. **


	15. The Bookbinder's Assistant

**Characters: **Russia/America, Australia/China (total crack pairing) and Ireland

* * *

Ivan Braginski knew Wang Yao was listening to his every word as he spoke to Steve Walker. "Have you heard that Aidan Carey is looking for an assistant?"

Aidan Carey was an Irish bookbinder and avid book collector.

"No, I haven't."

"I applied. Alfred worked for him before he disappeared."

Steve frowned. "That's not good. I hope you learn something."

Ivan nodded. "Thank you." He would have smiled but he never had since Alfred F. Jones had disappeared.

Yao walked up. "Do you know anything about where he went, aru?"

Ivan knew he was only pretending to care. "Yes." He walked away.

Yao followed. "What happened, aru?"

Ivan sighed and stopped, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. "He said he needed his own space and wrote himself into the story of _Alice in Wonderland._" He kept walking.

* * *

_Ivan walked in to see Alfred, kissing him on the lips. Alfred kissed him back and pulled a book off a shelf. He walked over to a desk and opening the book to a certain page, began to write. _

"_Alfred, what are you doing?" Ivan asked. _

"_I'm writing myself into this here book, darling."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just need a break. It's not you so don't jump to conclusions. This is the only way I know how." He kept writing and Ivan only watched as he faded away. He picked up the book._

"'_Who are YOU?' the Caterpillar asked._

'_Why, she's the Alice, of course!' chirped Alfred happily."_

_He shut it and left, small tears in his eyes._

* * *

Yao watched him leave. Steve walked up to him. "You didn't know?" He shook his head. "There's a whole website dedicated to the disappearance of Alfred F. Jones. C'mon, mate. I'll buy you a coffee and show you the site." Yao nodded and went with him. "I don't know if it's Ivan who maintains the site or another." He sat down in the campus coffee shop and brought out his laptop. Yao sat with his stuff while he ordered their coffees. Steve returned and accessed Google. _The Alfred F. Jones Project. _Within seconds the page was up and Yao was reading Alfred's biography.

_Full name: Alfred Fitzgerald Jones_

_Birth date: 4__th__ July 1991_

_Disappearance date: 11__th__ September 2010_

_Current age: 21 years old_

"Ai ya. He was nineteen when he disappeared and has been gone for two years." Yao kept reading. Steve returned with their drinks. "You're his cousin, aru."

"Yeah, I am."

_Alfred was 17 when he started dating 21 year old Ivan Braginski. His cousin, Arthur Kirkland was the only one opposed to it._

"_Crikey. Al and Ivan? They used to hate each other back in the day, but if Ivan's what makes Al happy as Larry(__1)__, I'll barrack(__2)__ for it." Steve Walker had said about it._

Ivan had seen them and came over. "I got the job," he told him.

"Mickey Mouse, mate(3)!"

Ivan saw the screen.

"Ivan," Steve said as the Russian sat down. "She'll be apples(4)." He turned back to Yao. "I was the first one after Ivan to know he was gone. I said to Artie 'Alfred's gone walkabout(5)'. Pommy bastard(6) looked fit to explode. Alfred was a good kid. True blue(7) bastard(8) through and through."

Ivan sighed.

"Ivan, is this your site?"

"Nyet."

"Then who?"

"It says 'A.C.' down here, aru."

"Aidan Carey," Ivan guessed.

"Who opened their lunch(9)?" Steve asked. Gilbert Beilschmidt laughed from several seats down.

Ivan went to work the next day. Aidan warmed up to him right away. He had worked there for a month when he fell asleep in the book room after having reshelved 2/3 of Aidan's library.

"Откуда вы (10)?" Ivan's eyes opened at that question. He peeked through some of the books to see a girl _Hermione Granger _laughed. "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. You?"

"_Crime and Punishment_."

Ivan looked around. Curious George was hanging from the ceiling. The Wizard of Oz was talking to Elizabeth Bennet. Tom Sawyer and Alfred were putting beetles in Cinderella's hair. Wait. Ivan leaned forward, drinking in the sight of Alfred.

"Time to go back to your books," Aidan said with a smile. All turned into books and hit the floor. Ivan started picking them up when Aidan's back was turned. "Alfred went into my manuscript, Ivan."

He froze as Aidan turned to face him. "I was wondering when I could tell you about my midnight visits from book characters, especially since my little cousin was among them."

"He looks well," Ivan said slowly.

"He misses you. Next time I'll ask him if he wants to see you."

Ivan nodded. Two days later, Aidan asked Ivan to stay late that Friday.

Friday night finally came. He wanted in the shadows until everybody appeared again. "Alfie," Aidan called. "Somebody is here to see you."

Alfred turned to look around the room as Ivan stepped into sight. "IVAN!" he screamed. All the fictional Russians watched Alfred run to him. One kiss became another before Alfred pulled away. A fair amount of characters in the room 'aww'ed.

"Милый!(11)" remarked Anna Karenina. Ivan blushed as Alfred led him into another part of the room away from the rest.

"So, how's life?"

"It has been lonely."

"You don't have another…"

"Alfred, I have been waiting for you to come back."

"Ivan, I don't know what to say."

"Is there…"

"I can't come back. I'm sorry."

"Is there any way I could join you?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Da. I have hated the last two years without you."

"I'll ask Aidan," Alfred kissed him once more before rejoining the rest.

That Monday, Aidan called him aside. "Alfred told me. Are you sure you want to do that."

"Da. I am positive."

"I will need you to write everything about your life so far down for me so I can put you in the book I wrote Alfred into."

He had it done within a week. He was in the hall with Steve and Yao a few days later when he started to fade away. "Ivan?"

He made to reply but he was gone before he could.

_Alfred F. Jones was walking around in a snowy field when somebody coughed. He looked up to see Ivan Braginski walking towards him. He flew across to throw his arms around his boyfriend._

"Aww, they're pashing(12)." Steve commented before turning the page.

_A tree shook off its snowy cover, dumping it on the two kissing below it, but neither cared._

* * *

**Holly Black strikes again. **

**Translations:**

**1. Happy as Larry - very happy**

**2. Barrack - cheer**

**3. Mickey Mouse, mate - Excellent, friend**

**4. She'll be apples - It'll be okay**

**5. Gone walkabout - lost**

**6. Pommy bastard - Englishman**

**7. True blue - patriotic**

**8. Bastard - term of endearment**

**9. Who opened their lunch? - Oka, who farted?**

**10. Откуда вы - Where are you from? **

**11. Милый - Cute**

**12. Pashing - long, passionate kissing**

**All are Australian slang but the two Russian phrases. I went overboard with it, didn't I?**

**Yeah, I took a few liberties with certain characters in classic lit. **


	16. Memories

_Monday 2/13/2012_

_Alfred fell and hurt his head today. We rushed him off to the hospital ASAP. He can't remember anything, not even his name._

* * *

_Tuesday 2/14/2012_

_My boss and Alfred's boss are taking on our paperwork. Al will be released in two days and I will be taking care of him until he gets his memory back. Luckily Tony has been helping me take care of his house._

* * *

_Wednesday 2/15/2012_

_Nothing much to say, just getting ready to have to teach Al everything again._

* * *

_Thursday 2/16/2012_

_Al's home. He has finally started responding to his name. Next we will begin the process of making him learn English all over again so he can read/write/speak again._

* * *

_Friday 2/17/2012_

_I've discovered that you can't leave Al alone, not even for a few seconds. As Tony terrifies him, I have to stay with him. The house is a mess. I can't do this alone._

* * *

_Saturday 2/18/2012_

_So it turns out he is afraid of Arthur and Francis as well. However he has seemed to pick up Cherokee really well. It is his president's idea to get him to learn his first few languages again._

* * *

_Sunday 2/19/2012_

_He is also afraid of Maria and Antonio. He doesn't want Gilbert or Toris around either. Is there anybody else he will want around?_

* * *

_Monday 2/20/2012_

_He chased Yao away with angry shouts what sounded like Lakotan. I'm amused. He has mastered all of our native languages but still struggles with English._

* * *

_Tuesday 2/21/2012_

_None of the states can help either. He can swear in German pretty well now._

* * *

_Wednesday 2/22/2012_

_I'm very happy. I finally have help. Katyusha, Ivan and Natalya came today. He was ignoring them until Katyusha said something that scared him. I was expecting him to either go hide in the storage room or come running to me but instead started clinging to Ivan. Natalya grew angry which caused him to start crying in Mohican. I was grateful none of the others could understand. Finally they offered to leave but Al wouldn't let Ivan go. We tried to coax him into letting him go, but nothing, not even a hamburger, worked. We tried physically removing his arms from Ivan's neck but every time one was removed, it was always came right back. Ivan tried promising to be back later but he starting crying in both Aleut and broken English. How pitiful he sounded was enough to make Natalya lose her anger. I thought I was the only one to know what he was saying but then a thought that Ivan should also know it grew closer until it hit me. Ivan also knew what he was saying. He then quietly told Al that he would stay with him in the same language. After his sisters had left, I decided to see which one us he wanted to stay with him. I walked into the kitchen out of his sight. Nothing. I came back and Ivan, who had finally got Al off of him and seated on the floor (chairs scare him, they want to eat us), left. He started fidgeting until he hit his head on the wall and started crying. _

"_It's you," I called into the kitchen. He came back and I left them curled up on the floor, Ivan telling Alfred how cute he was for throwing a little fit and Alfred pouting. I was reminded of Antonio and Lovino. Ivan did not appreciate that. I started tidying up around the place, telling him how I was taking care of my dear brother. We couldn't sleep unless he slept, if he finds that he is alone, he gets scared and usually hurts himself and he's terrified of all and sundry but us. He agreed to work with him on getting over his fears and would even help him learn everything again._

* * *

_Thursday 2/23/2012_

_Everything has gotten much easier with Ivan around. Al's not longer scared of carpets or water. He can write his alphabet in at least twenty five languages now. They spend most of their time cuddled up together by the vent because nothing can keep Al warm. I'm ready for spring._

* * *

_Friday 2/24/2012_

_Ivan woke me up early by squeeing over how cute something was. _

"_Squee isn't a word," the voice was so British I thought that Arthur had come, until I realized it was Alfred. He had finally mastered English again. The accent should be gone in a day or two. _

"_Then what is squee, da?"_

"_It is a gleeful noise that a fangirl makes."_

_We all worked on writing deciding that tomorrow should be spent on conquering the fear of mirrors._

* * *

_Saturday 2/25/2012_

_Alfred loves the mirror. He was caught making faces in it by Ivan who had to carry him away from it. He may now be getting over his fear of being alone._

* * *

_Sunday 2/26/2012_

_Our bosses came to visit today. First thing they saw was Ivan and Alfred cuddled by the vent, sound asleep. Their bosses started taking pictures until Ivan woke up. They scared Al so they had to leave soon after. However he learned to love blankets._

* * *

_Thursday 3/1/2012_

_Ivan had a cold for two days. I had to take care of Al for that time. He can read now, all we have left is to remind him that he is a nation and finish working with his fears. We both hope he would regain his memories before then._

* * *

_Sunday 3/4/2012 - Monday 3/5/2012_

_I was trying to sleep while in the room beside mine I could hear Alfred saying something in Aleut. _

"_It will not hurt you," Ivan told him. He had only one fear left: beds. I got up and moved somewhere further away. I had finally drifted off when I heard Al shout "Russia!" He didn't sound happy but I guess Ivan must have calmed him down. I grinned. America was back._

* * *

**RL: Young man, what scares you the most in the world**

**AFJ: *mumble***

**RL: I didn't quite hear you.**

**AFJ: I said Lithuania.**

**RL: Yes, he's very scary...**

***AFJ nods* **

**It makes sense that Alfred would learn his native languages first and as for Russia knowing Aleut, well, it was the Russians (a man named Ivan, of course) who helped developed the language and it is spoken not only in Alaska but on islands off the coast of Siberia as well, so, naturally Russia would know it as his people speak it. **

**If I am annoying you, just shout Tris and I'll stop. (or you could figure out the full name and see what happens)**


	17. Christmas Nights in Blue

**Title: **Christmas Nights in Blue

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Russia, America and their bosses

**Warnings: **Jazz and Trans-Siberian Orchestra

* * *

"You two were fighting." America's boss said.

"Again," he said in unison with the equally disappointed man beside him.

"Do either of you have anything to say for yourself?" Russia's boss asked their nations.

America smiled. "Here we go," his boss muttered. Russia also smiled while his boss looked confused.

With a slide step forwards, America began:

_Just another night in New York City_

_Snow comes down_

_Looks real pretty_

He grabbed Russia by the arm, swinging him around to face him. _Don't know how but suddenly there you are_

He released him and backed away. _With Jelly Roll Morton playing for the bar_

_Inside here_

_Lights are low but each song has its own glow_

_As he floats them _

_Through that smoky air_

_We just can't believe_

_He's really there_

_How old is he?_

_Cannot say_

_But claims he taught Cab Calloway_

_And on this night I somehow believe him_

_Knows every song_

_That Christmas got_

_Even ones my brain has dropped_

_Just him and that old fir tree_

_All lit up this night_

_Electric blue_

Russia clamped a hand over America's mouth and took over. _Just another night in New York City_

_Snow comes down_

_Looks real pretty_

He dragged America closer to him. _Can't believe but suddenly there you are_

He pushed him away; America stumbled back, remaining on his feet. _Talking with strangers sitting across the bar_

_Suddenly all are laughing_

_This night's smart_

_Always crafting_

_Building bridges nearly everywhere_

_Hits a wall_

_It just builds a stair_

_Outside color lights they bleed_

_Snow is white_

_And colors need_

_As it just comes down like pure salvation_

_It offers all its amnesty_

_And makes your neighbor different see_

_By the light of that fir tree _

_And this old wall_

_Electrified in blue_

America skipped up to Russia. _I've got a drop dead simple childhood view of salvation_

His hand was taken. _Perhaps that's how it was always meant to be_

Hand on shoulder, arm around waist. _And the more I add up all this information_

Step forward. _Seems it all comes down in the end to you and me_

Backwards. _And you look around 'til you find a phone_

Sideways. _And you call your Mom and everyone at home_

Spin. _And the bar looks on and they start to cheer_

Forwards. _When you talk to folks you haven't seen in years_

Backwards. _And the snow comes and the children play_

Sideways. _And they pray to God it never goes away_

Dip. _And a childhood prayer should never be denied_

Repeat. _And the night rolls on 'til it's carolized_

Forwards. _Carolized_

Backwards. _Carolized_

Sideways. _Carolized_

Spin. _Carolized_

Forwards. _And on this tree the lights are done_

Backwards. _But the colors here are down to one_

Sideways. _I guess it kinda fits the situation_

Dip. _Ornaments still shining bright_

Hold. _Watch them glitter in the night_

Hold. _Just this old fir tree and me _

Joined hands. _All lit up this night_

Drop. _Electric blue._

Both presidents nodded. "That was choreographed."

* * *

**I can has Christmas music! Yays! **

**Song: _Christmas Nights in Blue_ by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.**

**Yes. It was choreographed but I suck at dancing so therefore their dance (if you could call it that) sucks. **

**They owe each other a dance later.**


	18. Bittersweet

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **America, mentions of Russia and China

**Pairings: **Past RusAme

**Note: **Song is _Bittersweet _by Within Temptation

* * *

**Washington D.C. 1948**

America sat curled up on his couch. He looked at the picture frames in various places all over his living room. He snacked on the food Mexico had sent him. They may not like each other but damn she had some good food. He took comfort in it. His gaze took in the sight of that frame, lying on its face. He couldn't bear to get rid of it, so he had laid it down.

It didn't help though. He still knew what it was; he remembered the day China had taken it at an Allied meeting a few years ago.

_If I tell you, will you listen? Will you stay? Would you be here forever, never go away?_

The pain was still fresh. It seemed like just yesterday he had walked out the door.

_Never thought things would change, hold me tight; please don't say again that you have to go_

He had never expected things to go this way. Sure, they had their differences, all couples do, but to a point of war?

_A bitter thought, I had it all, but I just let it go_

He had just sat there and let him go, because after that one sentence it was all he could do.

_Hold your silence; it's so violent since you're gone_

_

* * *

_

**Washington D.C. 1990**

America walked into his living room, a box of Chinese takeout in his hand. For some weird reason, other's foods were just comforting to him. He glanced at his pictures and frowned at that particular one.

_If I had told you, you would have listened, you'd had stayed, you would be here forever, never went away_

He crossed over to it.

_It would never been the same, all our time would have been in vain, 'cause you had to go_

"It's time to set you on your feet again."

_The sweetest thought, I had it all because I did let you go_

He picked it up, revealing it to have been of him sleeping on Russia's shoulder while France was talking.

_All our moments keep me warm when you're gone_

_

* * *

_

**Washington D.C. 1962**

America watched his boss argue with Russia's boss, trying not to look at the other nation watching _trying not to look at him_.

_All my thoughts are with you forever, until the day we'll be back together, I will waiting for you_


	19. A Cat's Tail

The former Allies and Axis plus Prussia and South Italy were gathered in America's living room when a sudden loud meow echoed from the kitchen.

"I'll see what our cat selves are fussing 'bout," America said.

"What did he say, aru?" China asked after he left

"He said he's going to see what's wrong?" England translated. "Now I know how Finland feels."

"Ah, then I should be translating, da?" Russia informed him.

"I'm not your wife, Russia!" America shouted back.

"Ja, du bist!" Prussia shouted.

"I know what that means! What the hell? RUSSIA CAT!"

Russia frowned.

"Don't lurk up there! Hey, my place, buddy! Off the refrigerator! Don't look at me like that! You'll hurt yourself and I'll be in for it when your human self! Are you trying to kol at me? Not working! Get down, now!"

"America, stop talking to the cat. He may understand you but he can't answer." England said.

"It sounds like Russia-neko is trying to talk back to America-san." Japan wisely noted.

"I said, get down!"

"MEOW!"

"What do you mean no?"

"Meow meow meow."

"Now he's trying to kol at me again. Fine. Russia, help! Help! Backup!"

"I am coming, wife." Russia called back as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm not your wife!"

"Hm. I am so silly, da?" Russia said.

"Meow."

"I just got a text from Finland, ve. He says Sweden disapproves of us teasing America by calling him Russia's wife." Italy said.

"How does he know?" France asked.

America laughed as they came back in, Russia holding his cat self and the rest following them before claiming their respectful humans' laps.

"Spain is recording this meeting. Tomato bastard," Romano replied.

All turned to look at Spain.

"Adios!" He shut down the camera and ran.

* * *

**No comment needed, only laughter.**


	20. Parody Aplenty, Parody Galore

**Bonus points to whoever knows the song I fail!parodied before seeing the big reveal at the end.**

**

* * *

**

America and his boss sat staring at a stack of papers on the desk between them. "We should do something about this," one said finally.

"That's all very well, but what are we going to do if Russia finds out?" America asked.

"We'll lie and run like hell."

"Of course we could do that. Seems a pity."

"Pity?"

America picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Russia. I think you and your boss need to come see me and mine. Yeah, it's important. Alright, love you. Hahaha! You're blushing, aren't you? Don't deny it. Okay, whatever, you so are. Bye."

"Why did you do that?" he was asked when he hung up.

"Seems an awful waste. Such a nice chance, we have, had, have, nor would the public know. Relations need a lift, hatred to be erased, think of it as friendship, a new start, if you get my drift. Seems a great chance. I mean, with the terms of an alliance what is it, when you get it, if you get it."

"Ah."

"Good, you got it. Take for instance, England and France! Relations never better because of one tunnel. Now a tunnel's good for maybe 20 years at most and I'm sure it can't quite compare to this."

"America, what a good idea."

"Why let it go to waste?"

"It's practical and inappropriate as usual. America, why you didn't think of this sooner, we'll never know!"

"Think about it. Lots of other nations would kill for a chance like this."

"How insightful. Also undetectable."

"Wouldn't they? Think of all them - beaten!"

"Well done! What now?"

"For what's it like in the world right now?"

"What, boss, what, boss, what is it like?"

"The threat of war hanging in the air."

"Yes, boss, yes, boss, yes all around."

"It's take what you can get, America."

"And who are we to not try over here." They sang in unison.

"These are desperate times and desperate measures are called for."

"Here we are, just in time."

"What is this?" Russia asked.

America ran over to him and pulled him inside. "It's friendship, have a little friendship."

"Should I trust you?"

"That's all up to you, then again we should be friendlier, so you might could."

"What about the past?"

"Throw it in the trash."

"Haven't you got England, or someone like that?"

"No, you see the trouble with Iggy is he's too overprotective. Try our friendship. China's rather nice."

"It's quite a price."

"Have some back-ups handy, because with him you never know."

"Anybody better?"

"If you like trying out new health care systems, you might try Canada. Anyway, he's nice, though of course overlooked."

"Is that France in line there?"

"Hell no, Russia, look closer, you'll notice it's Germany."

"Looks different, more like Estonia."

"No, it has to be Germany, he's neat."

Russia and America started waltzing.

"The history of the world, my love."

"Save us from World War III, do the whole world a favor."

"Is treaties and broken alliances."

"A total shock and I didn't mean to sound like Poland."

"How gratifying that once again…"

"We might be on the same side." They sang in unison as they broke hold and went to a world map.

"What is that?"

"It's Spain, useless on paper, or we have Latvia with Lithuania right behind and I've just begun. Here's New Zealand, so friendly, he sends you a sheep. Have one."

"Put in it on a farm for you know that's where it belongs."

"Try Iraq, democracy in action."

"No, the Middle East is really a mess of trouble."

"Then Egypt, seas of sand!"

"Ah, but arrives with too much history. I'll come again when you have America listed."

They waltzed again in front of their shocked bosses.

"Have charity towards the weak, my pet."

"Yes, yes, I will, my love."

"Take the alliances that you can get."

"Superpower or not, my love."

"Let's not discriminate by political views. We'll ask anyone. Meaning anyone."

"We'll ask anyone."

In unison as they break to stand facing the map hand in hand: "And accept anyone at all."

"Message received?" America asked.

"Received and understood." Russia replied.

* * *

**This came from whining about WikiLeaks on one of my forums. It somehow became that mess. I'm in no way saying any of this is true. Especially not of any country/region or sheep.**

**Ready for the song?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A LITTLE PRIEST! Sweeney Todd FTW!**


	21. Jones Soda, FTW

Alfred F. Jones had just wanted a coke and a candy bar. He didn't expect Ivan Braginski and several others to show up as he was checking out. He sure as hell wasn't prepared for the gunshot that was fired. He glanced around as the store clerk locked the doors, keeping them inside. "Ivan, did you do something?"

"Nyet."

"Are you sure?"

"Da."

"You're sure?"

"Da."

"Well then, sure, what was it?"

"Ah, my name is not sure and I do not know."

"Your name isn't sure."

"Da."

"Are you sure?"

"Nyet."

"Do you even know what your name is?"

"Da."

"What is it?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"Damn, it didn't work."

"You were trying to confuse me?"

"Da." He paused, horrified. "I mean yes!"

Ivan smiled. "Of course you did."

Natalya Arlovskaya had been lurking in the back of the store for an hour now. She was admiring all the pretty glass bottles she could break over that annoying American's head that her brother found so handsome. They all bore his name, too, Jones. Which flavor though? There were so many, like Bubble Gum and Cream Soda. Maybe that Cola he loved so much. Well, that's ironic. She heard her brother enter and hoped that the other was gone, but no, there was his loud annoying voice again.

"Like, my crops are withering." Okay, that was Feliks.

"Hey, Feliks!" There he was. "You're about as cool as any mobster who plays games on Facebook."

"Like, that's cool."

"Until the mafia finds out he's on Facebook and they come over to break his face with a book."

"Well, that is ironic," Ivan finished.

Natalya sulked. She had just said that. Maybe she go over there and prevent them from further corrupting her brother's mind with more silly parody ads for lame online games.

"Do you playing games with monsters?"

Too late.

"Maybe," Ivan replied.

"Do you like cleaning houses?"

"Nyet."

"Now you can have the best of both worlds!"

She rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "Brotherrrrr."

Ivan froze.

"Like, where did she come from?"

Alfred laughed. "Hi, Naty."

Feliciano Vargas came out of the restrooms. "There's not any pasta in there, either."

Alfred laughed even more. He suddenly grabbed Ivan's arm and dragged him away. "Bye!" He coaxed Ivan down a hallway and into a room with a cot and an emergency shower. He pushed the still terrified Russian onto the cot and sat under the shower. The store doors opened.

"Everybody is to remain inside until we tell them to leave," that was his police friend, Toris. He listened to the sound of Toris searching the place and Ivan's breathing smooth out as he realized his sister was no longer around. "Any criminals in here?" Toris asked them from the doorway, amused.

"No, not unless you count Ivan." Alfred smiled.

"Yes, he is a tease," Ivan said, motioning towards Alfred. Alfred found a pillow and threw it at him. Toris shook his head.

"Well if the real criminal shows up, make sure you two protect each other and everybody else."

"Da!" Both said at once. The pillow hit Alfred in the head. "Grr."

Toris left them in a pillow fight as his partner found out what had happened. A panda had escaped from the zoo and Yao was chasing it when Vash opened fire. Nobody was injured.

* * *

**Any good fic at a gas station needs Jones Soda!**

**Zynga has struck again! This time in the form of parody ads done by Toby Turner! Some lines are actually his. If you need seen them, I suggest going to YouTube and looking for Mafia Wars Parody Ad. He's funny.**


	22. Rattlesnake

The town was quaint looking on the outside, all Old Western style buildings and layout. The residents seemed nice enough to people passing through, until they look at them out of the corner of their eyes and saw what they really were, were-creatures and spirits.

Ivan Braginsky was one such spirit. He seemed like a normal guy but those who knew him could tell otherwise. He was a man who hated his role in the badly written play called Life. He had wandered around, trying to get away from it all when he had passed through the town and felt it call for him to stay, so he did.

The town did not have a name, nobody thought to give it one. Only one person was actually born there, the rest had felt the call.

Ivan sat at his usual place in the bar with Wang Yao, a were dragon, Ludwig Beilschmidt, a war spirit, and Vash Zwiligi, a were cat. He was unaware of the town's original occupant, Alfred F. Jones, watching him. Alfred was what kept them all there, as they wondered if he was a legend, the world's only were snake. A rattlesnake, to be exact. He never was seen in his real form and never spoke, smiled or opened his mouth for any reason, at least, not in public.

Maria Sanchez was the only one to have been around him when those things do happened, but that was only for the venom he produced. She was known as Kissing Maria, the most feared woman in town. She wore the venom in her lipstick and nail polish. Half the town had died within the past year because of her. The women avoided her and the men chose not to get involved in order to survive. Most of her victims were criminals, but a few were innocent.

Take Ivan's elder sister, Katyusha Braginskaya, for instance. Maria and Alfred had been walking along behind Katyusha as she took her groceries home to her family. She tripped and fell into Maria, who smiled and kissed her. Alfred stared in horror as the poor woman died in front of everybody. It had driven the youngest of the three siblings insane.

Natalya Arlovskaya was waiting for Maria when she entered the bar for the night. The fight was swift. All watched as Maria dug her nails into Natalya's shoulder while leaning in for a kiss. Alfred grabbed a pen and swiftly wrote a note, sealing it in plastic and tossing it in Ivan's direction.

The bartender, Arthur Kirkland, another spirit, glanced around curiously as Ivan read the note. _Hey, big guy, think you better get the hell out of town because she's gonna kill you next. AFJ._

"Alfred," Arthur said. "He has never intervened before." All glanced at the blond man, seated in a corner. He was studying the wall, not touching anything. He couldn't, he would leave venom on what he touched. A single scrape of a nail would kill instantly, as would a bite or a kiss.

Maria dropped the broken body of Ivan's younger sister, and walked over to Alfred. She drew blood as she caressed his face. It had no effect on him; it was his venom after all. "I'm going to repaint my nails. Be good, okay, love?" She left as Natalya was carried out on a stretcher.

"Cheers, love." Alfred said after she was gone. All flinched, he had sounded like a snake, voice all hissy. Ivan stood up and walked over to him. "You won't leave town?" Alfred asked him.

"Nyet, let her try to kill me. Why are you concerned for me?"

"No reason." Ivan was close enough to touch, and, alright, maybe steal a kiss from. Alfred was tempted to, he was tired of being burning hot and the man in front of him was cool. He was a winter spirit. However to touch him would only kill him so Alfred refrained. "Back up a little, buddy. I don't want to accidently kill you."

Ivan did that with a smile. He had seen how Alfred had reacted to him. He wasn't sure he liked it. Alfred got up and walked towards him. He only backed away from him, tricking him into the dancing area. Raivis Galante ran in at that moment. "Maria's coming!" All fled but Ivan and Alfred.

Maria came in about that time and smiled at the sight of the two in a staring contest.

"Wait, Maria, it's not what you think." Alfred quickly said.

"Is it? To me, it looks like you finally approached him after I went to all that work to discourage you."

Alfred swore.

"How could you love somebody anyway? You would kill them as soon as you touch them."

"I found a way to become fully human. I was going to use that."

Ivan frowned until it hit him. Alfred liked him. He sighed, rubbing his face. "Even if you became human and I returned the feelings, we still couldn't be together as I would now be the more dangerous one."

"Not if you became human, too. I was going to offer you the chance also."

"I really do not understand. How could you like me?"

"I.." Alfred began but Maria suddenly lunged towards Ivan and Alfred grabbed him. They were so close, feeling each other's skin affecting theirs. Alfred knew Ivan was now dying from the contact but he couldn't help himself, he kissed the man for two reasons: curiosity and pity. He couldn't bear to see him slowly die. Ivan's heartbeat stopped as he gasped out his last breath. He gently lowered the limp body to the floor.

Maria stepped back. "Go and become human, Alfred. Leave this town. I'll just have to turn myself in when my supply runs out."

Alfred started walking, feeling slightly chilled as he took the potion and left. The town cracked and became rundown behind him.

* * *

***evil laugh***

**Hey guys, guess what? Ivan dies! Again!**

**Okay, I'll stop killing people... eventually...**


	23. More Hugging!

_**Berlin, Germany August 2011**_

America walked past the restroom. "Are you sure about this, Gilbert?" That was Spain.

"Kesesese. This is going to be great." Prussia replied.

"My part is complete!" France declared.

He wondered for a while before pressing on. There was a crash from up ahead.

"DOITSU! DOITSU!" Italy started crying. "I tripped on my shoelaces and fell on my face!"

"Oh, Italia," Germany sighed as the Italian president looked at the ceiling to as if to say 'help me'. "I'm coming," he hurried out. America had just arrived in the conference room at that time and sat down beside England. Greece found Japan in a corner and offered him a cat. France, Spain, Prussia, Germany and Italy arrived. "You better behave, bruder."

"I always behave," Prussia replied, sitting on Canada.

"Maple. Gilbert, get off, eh."

The meeting began. As usual, few nations were taking notes but all of their bosses were. Russia was in the middle of a speech when he paled. "Ah, excuse me, da?" He slipped out.

Prussia winked at Spain. There was an explosion from in the hallway.

"Exclamation Mark!"

Ukraine hurried out at Russia's cry. "Oh, Vanya, let's get you cleaned up."

America poked his head out the door as Ukraine helped a snowman into another room. He perked up and then realized it was just Russia covered in glue and styrofoam.

"Kesesese."

Sometime later Ukraine came back. Russia followed several minutes later. He was without his usual coat and gloves, leaving him in a yellow turtleneck and dark pants and his usual pale skin was pink in some places. He still had styrofoam on his scarf and in his hair. America ran over to him.

"Hug!" He declared before doing just that.

"Amerika, let go."

"You're alive!"

"Da. I am, now let go."

America kept hugging Russia.

"Fine, I love you, too. Now get off."

"No."

Spain wandered up to them. "Alas, a cornucopia of love."

* * *

**Nekkid time!**

**Potter Puppet Pals references in this one.**


	24. A Curse Between Us

**Title**: A Curse Between Us

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski

**Pairings**: Ivan/Alfred (ancestors) past and Ivan/Alfred (present)

**Warnings**: Language and of course, Homosexuality

**Note: **Like Rattlesnake before it, this one was also _Holes _inspired.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had finally escaped from that hell hole of a correctional camp. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the tall Russian teenager nobody talked to behind him. "Are you following me?"

"Da, I am."

"What does that mean, Ruskie?"

"Da means yes, little American."

"I don't want to know what you're saying in your damn ex-communist language."

"Very well, Alfred. However, I will still be following you."

They kept walking until Alfred grew too tired to keep going. He tried to find a place to stay warm for the night but it was occupied by a family of snakes. He was on the verge of panic when a hand grabbed his arm and led him to another spot. The other teen had even lit a fire. He sat down across from his silver haired companion. "I don't even know anything about you, but thanks."

"I am seventeen years old. You are sixteen, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"I was born in Moscow and was on vacation over here when I was sent to that camp for something I did not do, like you were. My sisters had to go home without me. That's my story."

"I was raised in a strict family. It wasn't as strict as it used to be though. One of my favorite stories my mother told me was of the guy I was named for. He was a soldier in the American Civil War and he met a guy from Russia, who was named Ivan Braginski." He could have sworn the Russian jumped but carried on. "They fell in love soon afterwards but neither family approved for two reasons. One was the distance between their countries as it was harder back then to travel and the second was because they were both male. Nowadays it wouldn't matter to at least mine. I don't how about his."

"I would think it would not matter to them anymore either."

"The two families cursed each other. Nobody from either one would get along until a Jones and a Braginski, both have to be male, could spend a day together without fighting."

He lay down on the ground as the other thought about how to reply to that. He was sound asleep before too long. He woke up with the sun's first rays to find a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed in the grasp once he realized he wasn't in any danger of being taken back to the camp. Shaking the other awake, they headed in another direction and stayed on that path for several days. They reached a town and there found a family willing to help them contact Alfred's mother.

"It's time I told you my name, Alfred," the other teen said.

"Okay."

"My name is Ivan Braginski."

Alfred gasped. "We broke the curse."

"Da," Ivan said, taking the other by the hands and pulling him around to sit beside him.

Alfred looked into the damned beautiful purple eyes and couldn't stop himself from moving to kiss their owner. Just then, Alfred's mother came in.

"Alfred?" All she saw was two blond teens kissing. They broke apart at her question.

"Hey, Mom," her son said. He was holding hands with the other. "This is Ivan Braginski, the Russian we need to take home."

"Nyet, I can get home on my own."

"How are you going to get the plane tickets if you don't have any money?"

They were swept into a hug. "I had hoped the curse would be broken soon. Of course we'll help him get home."

"To be honest, I had never expected the curse to be broken," Ivan told them. "I did not tell Alfred who I was in case there was a chance. I was considering it at first but then I saw… how well we were getting along."

"You can say it; I had a crush on you. I never let it show because I didn't want to scare you away."

"It would not have. Actually the curse had been broken when you started to fall in love with me. I still did not wish to tell you until we had served our time."

They didn't notice that Mrs. Jones was on her phone until she cleared her throat. "Matthew has agreed to stay home and I have our tickets waiting for us at the nearest airport."

* * *

"Travel is much easier now, hm?" Ivan asked Alfred. They were in the airport, heading home from Moscow.

"Yeah. When can we see each other again?"

"We can email about that. We have also exchanged Facebook profiles."

Alfred grinned, remembering his cousin, Arthur's, reaction to his new relationship status. "I'll see you when I see you then."

"Da," came the reply before a gentle farewell kiss was left on his lips.


	25. Caroling Chaos: Episode One

Russia and his two siblings came in as America started air guitaring. "Ding, fries are done. Ding, fries are done."

Ukraine's face fell.

"Ding, fries are done. Ding, fries are done."

"Vanya dear, could you get him to stop?"

"Of course, sister." He headed over to America. "Please stop, you are annoying Katyusha."

America smiled at him. "Okay."

Russia went back to Ukraine. "There you go, sister."

"Ding, fries are done."

The temperature dropped. "Kolkolkol." Russia muttered.

"Ding, fries are done."

"Vanya dear, may I borrow your pipe?"

"Sister?"

"Ding, fries are done."

Ukraine walked up to America. "Please, sing it right?"

"Ding, fries are done."

The pipe connected with his hand.

"Hark how the bells. Sweet silver bells."

"Sing it in Ukrainian."

"I don't know the Ukrainian."

The pipe came down on his hand again, breaking it.

"I wasn't lying, Ukraine, I promise!"

"Sing it in Ukrainian!"

"I don't know it!"

She proceeded to break his other hand, teaching him the Ukrainian. He failed to repeat it back correctly so the pipe went to his knee. He repeated it until his knee was dislocated and he got it right.

"That's enough, sister." Russia had finally come to America's rescue, or so he thought. He pried the pipe from Ukraine's hand which fell on his other leg and landed hard enough to bruise.

"Ow," America said finally. Canada came to lead Ukraine away as Russia picked his brother up and carried him into another room to examine his hands and relocate his knee. He also stole a few kisses before they had to return to the meeting room where he took notes for America.

* * *

**Hee hee. OOC Ukraine or not? **


	26. Escape

America made his way through the empty bottles of vodka that littered the ground, reminding him of the past.

_You cross my mind, again I find you under broken bottles_

He found Russia lying just outside of his front door. His one weakness exposed to the open.

_You read me wrong; I never claimed to be a flawless model_

He had tried so hard to help him.

_I solve you like a puzzle but the pieces never fit._

He had become the problem and not the solution before too long, that was the Cold War had been.

_The longer that I try, I just become a part of it._

This had to end sometime.

_Break the cycle_

_Old is only getting older_

_All is not lost_

_Just winters getting colder_

He had vowed to be there for him when needed but it was hard when Russia never said anything about how he was feeling.

_It hasn't always been this way_

They had been friends since the 1860s. Hell, they had even kissed several times. That was a bond that should have lasted a long time, if not forever. What was the purpose of I love you if it wasn't meant for a lifetime?

_I take back what I deserve as the wings of your ghost fall back to Earth._

He knelt beside the other, reaching for a gloved hand.

_Holster your gun_

_Bite your tongue_

_You've got a lot to learn, pretty one_

He had the hand now, checking for a pulse.

_Take what you deserve_

He lowered his head as he took the limp body into his arms and held the dead nation to his chest, silent tears dampening the other's face.

* * *

**The song was Escape, which I used in my fic Reaction.**


	27. Reality? What Reality?

**Title**: Reality? What Reality?

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Wang Yao, Ivan Braginski, Tatiana Braginski-Jones (Alaska)

**Pairings**: Ivan/Alfred

**Warnings**: mentioned mPreg

**Note**: Based off a two part Doctor Who episode, _The Silence of the Library_ is the one I can remember the title of.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland and his brother Alfred F. Jones ran down the hall. Alfred fell behind before too long. "Iggy! Help!" There was a thud that told Arthur that he had fallen. "Iggy! Help!" Alfred sounded terrified. Arthur heard and waited for him to call again, signaling that he had joined the undead army in pursuit.

"Alfred F. Jones has left the Library. Alfred F. Jones has been saved." The computer told him.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes. He was in a room he had never seen before. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

The door opened and a Chinese person came inside. They had long hair that made them look female but was flat and so looked male. He couldn't decide what gender so he ignored that fact. "You are home, Alfred, aru."

"Home? This is not my home!"

"You're right, but it is now your home until I decide you are fit to return to the outside world, aru."

"Who are you, ruler of the universes?"

"No, I am Dr. Wang Yao, but you may call me Yao. Take a walk with me." He followed him out, for surely this must be a guy. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

* * *

He was in a spacious lobby. Many people were also there. "Where is this place?"

"This is where you go when you have lost something in the Library, aru."

"I lost my brother in the Library."

"The Library is only a dream."

"No, I have a brother and he's in the Library."

"The Library isn't real, Alfred F. Jones."

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me when you came here."

"I was in the Library with my brother."

"That was a dream, Alfred."

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

"He isn't real."

"IGGY! IGGY!"

A tall man grabbed his face and rubbed circles into his cheeks. He calmed down under his cool hands, finding himself getting lost in the violet eyes staring into his own blue ones, reflecting calmness.

"Sorry."

The man released his face and took his hands.

"Thank you, Ivan. Alfred, this is Ivan Braginski. Ivan, this is Alfred F. Jones. Ivan has been with us for five years after he lost his voice to the Library."

The grip on his hands tightened. Ivan looked at him pleadingly.

"Ivan, you better not be asking him to become one with you."

Ivan shook his head.

"He is trying to ask you if you are going to eat dinner with us, aru."

"Yeah, I am."

The room temperature rose.

"He wants to know if you will eat with him."

"Of course."

The room became brighter when a soft smile came across Ivan's pale face. This was a genuine smile.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ivan kept holding his hand when he could. Alfred started learning to read his face. So when his hands were squeezed again and he was looked at with a question, he smiled. "Yes, I'll eat with you every night. Where are we going tomorrow?"

* * *

He was sitting in a field of sunflowers. "This is pretty, Ivan. Thanks for showing me." Curiosity graced Ivan's features as he turned to him and scooted closer so that their lips joined for a second. "I could get used to you," he muttered.

* * *

He was standing at the altar beside Ivan as Yao smiled from nearby. They kissed once more as all cheered.

* * *

"Tatiana? Are you ready to go to the park?" His and Ivan's daughter came out of her bedroom.

"Yes, Mom!"

The park was filled with kids but Alfred noticed something weird. They all looked the same. He dropped his coke and backed away, frightened.

* * *

He backed into a confused Ivan who had just come home from work. He clung to his husband, terrified. "The children, they all look the same. They're all the same."

Yao opened the door and came into the living room. An image of Arthur flashed through the room.

"Iggy?"

"You lost faith, aru."

He hugged Ivan tighter as Yao tried to pry them apart. Ivan held him back, glaring at Yao in anger.

"Ivan, aru, if you let him go, you may see your sisters again," it didn't work as the Russian only tightened his grip on Alfred's waist. Eventually the two were separated and as Alfred fell he saw the anguish on Ivan's face.

* * *

He landed at Arthur's feet.

"Alfred!" He was picked up and hugged until he broke loose. A glimmer of something gold caught his eye, his wedding ring was still on his finger. "Is that a wedding ring?"

"Yeah, I guess he was real."

"Who?"

"My husband. I met him while I was gone."

"Start transporting the rest out of the computer."

"I was in a computer?"

"You and a hundred thousand others."

Alfred watched the people be transported out, three by three, searching for the mop of silver hair. There it was. Ivan caught his eye and ran to him. "Alfred," he said.

"Your voice, it's back."

"Da."

Arthur dropped his cup of tea. "You were married to him in there?"

"Yeah, I think it must have come with us, judging by our rings still being on."

"Do you know who he is?"

"My husband?"

"No. He's the guy in charge of our department who has been missing for…"

"Five years, Iggy. I know. So you're the head of the Magic department?"

"Da, Alfred, I am. I remember him but not you."

"I'm his younger brother; I joined him as a traveling companion two years ago."

"Ah, I see. Shall we retire to your ship?"

"We?" Arthur asked.

"I am your boss and brother-in-law now, am I not? You are honor bound to offer me one if not because you work under me but because I am family."

Arthur blanched under Ivan's stare and led the way. "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into now, Alfred."

* * *

**So I'm in my living room, the only place in the house I can get a stable connection and I'm right by the tree, which I'm allergic too. My eyes are burning but I've got to get these up.**


	28. Worried

**Title:** Worried

**Rating: **T

**Characters:** Hungary, Fem!Germany, Prussia and mentioned Fem!England, Fem!America, France, Russia, Male!Belarus, Japan and Fem!Canada

**Pairings: **Implied GerIta and PruCan and mentioned RusAme and England/Belarus

**Warnings: **Genderbending, France and language

* * *

Germany shifted in her seat. Her movement did not go undetected. Hungary lowered her frying pan and Prussia stopped talking. "Louise?"

"I hate bastards. Especially wine guzzling bastards."

"What did Francis do? Does the awesome me need to go kick his ass?" Prussia asked.

"Nein, meine bruder. I already did. At the end of the meeting today, I stayed behind. England and America were still there, arguing."

"Allie needs to be careful. She is pregnant." Hungary muttered.

"Dude, who knocked America up?"

Both females gave Prussia a 'duh' look.

"That's when France came back and started eyeing America. I considered letting him learn his lesson, but I didn't want the next world war to start when Russia declared war on him. So I went over to him, he knew better than to make a move on me as Veneziano would be crying in his living room for a week and Prussia would pulverize him."

"Damn right I would!" shouted the now in a pulverizing mood ex-nation.

"I told him that he better not try anything on her as he is guaranteed to be kolkolkoled at and at least be hospitalized after a pipe beating. That is even if Japan got him first. You know how he is about his friends."

Hungary nodded.

"I also warned him about trying anything with England. She is dating Russia's younger brother and he's just as protective, if not more so, as Ivan."

"I know that from experience," Prussia shivered, remembering the time he had tripped Russia and had to hide from Belarus for the next week. They both had to.

"Allie's not stupid; she wouldn't have let him try any more than she wanted him to." Hungary said.

"She still would have told the bastard anyways." Prussia pointed out. "There would still be a war declared. If he had tried anything with Alice, the UK would be at war with France instead of Russia."

"Ja, it was better that I warned him."

Hungary picked up the paper as it came in and sighed. "He tried to flirt with Meg instead and she beat him up."

Prussia grinned. "That's my Canadian birdie."


	29. Cyborg Rights

_**Rome, Italy – July 5**__**th**__**, 2025**_

The meeting was actually quiet for once. France was on his best behaviour, which was unusual for the perverted nation. England was grumpy but remained quiet as nobody was provoking him. The Italians had been placated with promises of food right after the meeting. Spain was lost in thought. Prussia sat in a corner, trying to not look worried. The Baltics were sitting as far away from Russia as they could as was China. Belarus was even leaving her brother alone. Russia wasn't going to complain. The only thing wrong with this picture was that America was missing.

Greece woke up with a start. "Alfred's a robot," he said, before going back to sleep.

All stared. "I don't think he is," Estonia said finally. "He's too emotional."

"He's too stupid," England agreed.

Japan blinked. "America-san has been acting strange lately. He isn't as interested in his video games anymore."

"Japan's right," Canada added. "Tony has left the planet. He said that Alfred had changed."

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada."

Russia nodded. "He has become more graceful. He has also shown more intelligence than normal and he is uncertain around me now. It is like he knows he feels some emotion around me but is either unsure of what it is, or if he knows, he does not know how to display it."

"We should be on the lookout for more displayed signs of this behaviour," Germany noted. "If more persist, we confront him as a whole. Meeting dismissed."

Russia didn't stay behind for any reason, he called his boss to let him know he was going to see America to tell him what he missed, then boarded a plane to Washington D.C.

* * *

_**Washington D.C., The United States of America – July 6**__**th**__**, 2025**_

There was a knock on the door. America threw on a t-shirt and went to answer it. He moved rather slowly for him. His leg was cramping. He opened it to Russia. "Hello, Amerika!"

"Hi, Russia," he said slowly, ignoring the feeling in his chest. Russia came in and hugged the younger nation, reaching up to feel his torso. America, aware of what he was doing, stepped back and prevented him from doing so. "Hands to yourself, please."

Russia smiled. "I was only hugging you, da? I was concerned. You missed the meeting yesterday and none of us could reach you on your birthday."

"I just got out of the hospital," was the muttered reply as America turned away. "I had an accident in late June."

Russia pulled out his cell phone.

_To: Wang Yao_

_Do you have access to America's medical records? _

America's phone buzzed.

_From: Toris_

_Do you need the records of yesterday's meeting?_

_To: Toris_

_I don't know, depends on if Ivan has a copy of them for me._

_From: Toris_

_Alright and be careful, Alfred._

"So," America said slowly. "What's up?"

_From: Wang Yao_

_Yes, I do, aru. They're up-to-date, what am I looking for?_

_To: Wang Yao_

_The latest stay._

"The ceiling, da? I have brought you a copy of yesterday's notes." Russia pulled them out of his pocket. America took them, his arm stiff. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, still sore."

He nodded.

_From: Wang Yao_

_It tells me he had the flu. I got into the real record but all it said he had an accident June 28th._

_From: Wang Yao _

_It won't tell me how he was treated, that page is blocked by something I can't get past._

_From: Wang Yao_

_I've sent it to Estonia to see if he can access it. _

"Belarus texting you?"

"Da."

America's phone rang. "It's my boss. Excuse me for a minute. Hello? Hey, boss. What? How much did they get? That's not good. Where did it come from? Two sources. I see. It'll be fine since they got that much. Must have been the Nations trying to figure out why I missed the last meeting."

_From: Eduard von Bock_

_Russia, can you hug America if you're still there? I need you to listen for a heartbeat._

"Alright, thanks, boss. Bye." America hung up and went back to Russia, only to be hugged again. He tensed up, waiting for him to try to touch him again, but the other just seemed content to hold him. He was released and his hand taken.

"I have to go now, da?"

"Alright, thanks for stopping by."

Russia saw himself out.

_To: Eduard von Bock_

_There was none. No pulse, either._

_From: Eduard von Bock_

_Shit. Who's hosting the next meeting?_

_To: Eduard von Bock_

_I am._

_From: Eduard von Bock_

_I'll lay the accusation down then._

_

* * *

_

_**Moscow, Russia – August 5**__**th**__**, 2025**_

Estonia stood up. "America?"

"Huh?"

"You're a Cyborg."

All gasped as America closed his eyes. He slowly started to take off the t-shirt he had on, revealing that part of his usual golden skin was a dark metallic grey. "Yes, I am." He reached up and wiped something off his nose, revealing more metal. He touched a specific point and a small hourglass looking capsule came out. "This is what's keeping me functioning." He slid it back in. "I couldn't tell anybody because cyborgs have no rights anywhere in the world. I had an accident late June. I couldn't get away from my car before it blew up. The driver's door became embedded in my skin and when the doctors removed it, I had no skin left. It also stopped my heart. Nothing could be done about that. I suffered severe brain damage, causing all functions of my body to cease. I was as good as dead, if it weren't for my citizens' loyalty. So I became a cyborg. My only other option was assisted suicide."

Lithuania fell out of his seat. He headed towards him, concerned. "Stay away from me, robot!" Lithuania cried.

He stopped and retreated, hurt.

"He's part human and part machine, Toris. There's a difference," Estonia corrected his brother.

"I'm not staying in the same room with somebody that has metal skin," Turkey said, leaving the room. The rest followed him. Ukraine was the last to leave, silent tears rolling down her face. America buried his face in his hands and began to cry. Footsteps approached him and he was hugged.

"Katyusha will be the first, after me, to accept you for who you are now. I will not talk her into it, she will come on her own." Russia said softly.

"I thought you left with the others."

"Nyet, why would I leave somebody in need of a friend? Never let it be said that I did not help a fellow Nation in their time of need, even though nobody ever helped me."

"Huh?"

"Ask yourself have I done to them as I would have them do to me."

"Oh. Thanks, buddy." America leaned back into his embrace.

"I will always be here for you."

* * *

**Damn dreams need to stop giving me plot lines. **


	30. Detection

Estonia was sitting at a desk, playing Solitaire when the focus suddenly became on him. He looked up. "Oh, crap. Here is America with today's Hetalia Labs."

* * *

The focus shifted to an empty room with three doorways. America ran in from one holding a radio. He put it down. "Have you or someone you know had their day ruined when stalked by an undetected Russian nation? How many times have you entered the room and looked around, asking," he acted nervous, looking around "'Is Russia in here?' Well, fear no more! My newly invented Russian detector plays Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone in either Romanian or English when any Russian comes within fifty feet of it."

Russia slid into the room. America looked around and saw him and turned back to the radio. It did nothing. "See, I know scientifically that Russia did not just come in. I also know that he is not sneaking up behind me."

Russia just so happened to be sneaking up behind America. He hugged him.

"Oh, hamburgers!" America cried as he was being dragged away.

The radio chose to start playing then.

_When you leave, my colors fade to grey_

_I need a love to stay or all my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint it every day_

Russia came back to break the radio with his pipe. "Kolkolkol."

* * *

The focus switched back to Estonia as America screamed in the background. "NO! LET GO! I DON'T WANNA BECOME ONE WITH YOU!"

"Earplugs anybody?" Estonia asked. Everybody took some.

"NO! ST - - - …" America half-hollered.

"This has been today's episode of the Hetalia show, brought to you by the letter R and the number 2, Waffle House, Jim Henson, Romania, Moldova and contributions from readers like you. Thank you." Estonia rattled off.

* * *

**Blame it on the M-M-Muppet Show… M-M-Muppet Show.**

**This has been a parody of Muppet Labs – Gorilla Detector.**

**I love working with Estonia now.**

**For those who don't know the song, it's a pop song by the Romanian group O-Zone who were originally from Moldova.**

**I want food from Waffle House.**

**Estonia said the rest.**

**I lied. Poll time:**

**In Nations: The Musical, I want a chapter to feature Alaska. What song should I have her sing?**

**The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Veggie Tales (with Florida and Delaware)**

**I'm Just a Bill from Schoolhouse Rock (with Hawaii and various states in the background)**

**Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs here from Schoolhouse Rock (with Delaware and Kansas)**


	31. Parody Ad Number 1

The Yukon was staring out the window as Canada drove along. Prussia was in the front seat, jamming to _Billie Jean_ by Michael Jackson.

_People also told me_

_Be careful what you do_

_Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

_And Mother always told me_

He was tuned out as they stopped at a red light beside America's car. All their windows were rolled down and Alaska was miserably staring out hers. He rolled his down.

"Help," she said. "They've been singing the same song nonstop since we left."

He looked to the culprits, America and Russia.

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_

_Just call me angel of the morning, angel_

_Then slowly turn away, I won't beg you to stay with me_

_Through the tears of the day, of the years_

_Baby, baby_

"Maple, Al! You and Ivan are about as bad as Gilbert!" Canada tried to shout. His brother didn't hear him as the window was rolled up then. The lights turned green and both cars drove away.

* * *

**There was this car commercial like this I saw just only once,but memorized. This is the parody of it. **

**Contrary to this fic, I am not a Michael Jackson fan. I used that song as it annoys me. **

**The other song is **_**Angel of the Morning**_**. That song is now stuck in my head. **


	32. Crazy Love

**Title**: Crazy Love

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, Fem!America, England

**Pairing**: RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Song**: _Crazy Love Vol. II_ by Paul Simon

* * *

Ivan Braginski could see his wife from where he sat. She was fighting with her brother, Arthur Kirkland.

"Allison, calm down," he pleaded.

_Fat Charlie the Archangel sloped into the room_

"No!" Allison F. Braginski shouted. "I don't wanna! Ivan, what do you think?"

_He said 'I have no opinion about this and I have no opinion about that'_

"I do not know, dear."

_Sad as a lonely little wrinkled balloon_

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

_He said 'well I don't claim to be happy about this, boys, and I don't seem to be happy about that'_

"Da." They ignored him, not that he cared.

_I don't want no part of this crazy love_

He watched them keep arguing.

_I don't want no part of your love_

He knew what they were arguing about, him.

_She says she knows about jokes _

It wasn't the first, he had a few about her also.

_This time the joke is on me_

The marriage was falling apart, had been for a while.

_I have no opinion about that and I have no opinion about me_

Sad truth was, he really didn't care.

_Someone could walk into this room and say your life is on fire_

_It's all over the evening news_

_All about the fire in your life on the evening news_

If it had to become public, so be it. Allison didn't want that though.

_I don't want no part of this crazy love_

_I don't want no part of your love_

Allison kissed his cheek before leaving the room. He sighed, knowing what that meant.

_Fat Charlie the Archangel files for divorce_

"I'm sorry, Ivan," Arthur mumbles as he follows his sister out.

_He says 'I hope this doesn't eat up a year of my life and then there's all of that weight to be lost'_

_She says the joke is on me_

_I say the joke is on her_

He stood up and went to find himself a lawyer.

_I have no opinion about that_

_We'll just have to wait and confer_

_I don't want no part of this crazy love_

_I don't want no part of this crazy love_

_

* * *

_

**I don't want no part of this crazy love. Yeah, this song was about a failing marriage. **


	33. Graceland

**Title**: Graceland

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, Alaska, mentions of Fem!America

**Pairings**: Past RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Song**: _Graceland_ by Paul Simon

* * *

Russia stared out the window as his plane came in to land at Memphis, Tennessee

_The Mississippi Delta was shining like a national guitar_

_I am following the river, down the highway, through the cradle of the Civil War_

His destination was the home of Elvis Presley, Graceland.

_Poor boys with pilgrims and families_

_We are going to Graceland_

Alaska was beside him, nine years old now.

_The child of my first marriage_

_I have reason to believe we both will be received in Graceland_

He was reminded of her mother as he looked at her.

_Comes back to tell me she's gone_

_As if I didn't know that_

_As if I didn't know my own bed_

_As if I never noticed the way she'd brush her hair_

_She said losing love is like a window in your heart_

_Everybody sees you're blown apart_

_Everybody feels the wind blow_

He looked back at the tour group that they joined.

_My traveling companions are ghosts and empty sockets_

_I'm looking at ghosts and empties_

_I have reason to believe we all will be received in Graceland_

Alaska's mother, the United States of America called_ herself a human trampoline_

_Sometimes when I'm falling, flying, tumbling in turmoil_

_I say 'whoa, so this is what she means'_

_She means we're bouncing into Graceland_

He kept his eyes open as the bus drew closer.

_For reasons I cannot explain, there's some part of me longs to see Graceland_

_I may obliged to defend every love_

_Every ending_

_Or maybe there's no obligations now_

_Maybe I have a reason to believe we all will be received in Graceland_

"You have reached your destination, your home in the afterlife, Graceland." The bus driver says, as his passengers disembark, Alaska looking for her mother.

* * *

**Surprise! They're all dead!**

**That is what the song is, using Elvis's home as a metaphor for Heavem. You have to love Paul Simon.**


	34. Gumboots

**Title**: Gumboots

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia and mentions of Fem!America

**Pairings**: One sided RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _Brand New Day_ from _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_ and _Gumboots_ by Paul Simon

* * *

_She may cry but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia_

Ivan Braginski set the photograph of Allison F. Jones down.

_I was having this discussion in a taxi heading downtown_

_Rearranging my position on this friend of mine who had a little bit of a breakdown_

_I said 'hey, no breakdowns_

_What are you going to do about it?_

_That's what I would like to know'_

He looked at the photo again.

_You don't feel you could love me but I feel you could_

He moved to a window where he could watch the cars go by.

_It's in the early morning hours when I fell into a phone call_

_Believing I had supernatural powers, I slammed into a brick wall_

_I said 'hey, is this my problem?_

_Is this my fault?_

_If that's the way it's gonna be_

_I'm gonna call the whole thing to a halt.'_

He moved to get a bottle of vodka from his refrigerator.

_You don't feel you could love but I feel you could_

He sat on his couch.

_I was walking down the street when I thought I heard this voice say_

'_Say, ain't we walking down the same street together on the very same day?'_

_I said 'hey_

_That's astute_

_Why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute?'_

The doorbell rang.

_You don't feel you could love me but I feel you could_

He got up to answer it.

_I was having this discussion in a taxi heading downtown_


	35. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Title**: Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia and Fem!America

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _Leaving on a Jet Plane_ by Peter, Paul and Mary.

* * *

Allison F. Jones asked the taxi driver to wait as she walked to the door of her boyfriend, Ivan Braginski.

_All my bags are packed_

_I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

She knocked on the door.

_But the dawn is breaking_

_It's early morn_

_Taxi's waiting_

_He's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome, I could cry_

Ivan opened it, sleepy eyed. "Allison?" She kissed him softly.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go, l think of you_

_Every song I sing, I sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring_

His eyes widened. "You're going on tour?" She nodded.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time, let me kiss you_

_Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the time I won't have to say_

She left to get back in the taxi.

_Kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh, babe, I hate to go_


	36. My Funny Valentine

**Title**: My Funny Valentine

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Canada, Fem!America, Poland, Lithuania, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine

**Pairings**: RusAme, LietPol and one sided Russia/Belarus

**Warnings**: Love at first sight and Belarus

**Songs**: My Funny Valentine – Michael Buble's version

* * *

Allison F. Jones was excited when she found that the world tour of the best public speakers was coming to town, but she couldn't go as she had been fired recently and had spent the last of her money on groceries for her and her brother, Matthew Williams, who was now working three jobs to support them. She was even more excited when he came home with two tickets to the final day of the tour.

"Oh, Mattie, you're the best!" She declared.

"I won them at work today. I don't know how, eh." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Did you get the day off that day?"

"No, I was thinking you could bring Feliks. He loves public speaking as much as you do."

She did bring Feliks with her.

"Like, this is great, Allie!" He said.

She laughed. "I know, right!"

They had to stand against the wall as the place was packed. Every speaker went by and they all sang at the end of their speech.

"Who's next?" Feliks asked her.

"Ivan Braginski from Russia," she replied. He came on stage. Her jaw dropped. "My alien, he's drop dead gorgeous for a Russian."

Feliks, a Pole, snorted, but she was listening to him. "He's probably a bastard, they all are there."

Finally, his speech drew to a close. "I think I will sing…" he suddenly walked off stage and through the audience. A fair amount of the women in the crowd squealed, and a few men also. He stopped near Allison. "May I ask you to join on stage?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Will you?"

"Sure."

He led her on stage. "I will sing one of my favorite songs to this young lady right here."

_My funny valentine_

The audience burst into cheers.

_Sweet comic valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

She scowled like her older brother, Arthur Kirkland. Ivan looked like he was going to laugh.

_Yet you're my favorite work of art_

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

She blushed.

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

She scowled again.

_When you open it to speak, are you smart?_

She shook her head. He smiled.

_Don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay, little valentine, stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

She smiled, having quite a tale to tell Mattie and her friends. First she must remember that he wasn't actually singing about her.

_Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little weak?_

_When you open it to speak, are you smart?_

_Don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay, little valentine, stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Have a nice evening. Ma'am, if you would please go backstage?"

She went backstage where a kind looking man waited with two women. One was scowling and the other was smiling at her.

"Are you the lady Vanya picked from the audience?" The smiling one asked.

At first, Allison wondered who Vanya was, then realized she was referring to Ivan. "Yes," she said, remembering her manners.

"I'm his sister, Yekaterina, but you may call me Katyusha. This is our sister, Natalya, and his best friend and manager, Toris."

Natalya glared at her, super friendly as usual. Toris smiled. "Do you a friend in the audience?"

"Yes, his name is Feliks. He's Polish."

Toris summoned a volunteer at the place and sent him to bring Feliks to where they were. "Mister Ivan must have asked you back here for a reason, I assume."

"I wish he hadn't," Natalya stated.

"Natasha, be nice." Katyusha scolded.

Just then, Ivan appeared. "Hello, sisters, Toris."

"Big brother, who is she?" Natalya asked.

"She? Ah!" He turned to Allison. "May I ask your name?"

"Fine with me!"

"What is your name?"

"Allison."

"Allison?"

"Allison F. Jones."

"Ah! What do you do for a living?"

"I don't have a job, currently."

"Are you in school?"

"No, I graduated college last year."

"Do you have family here?"

"Yes, a brother, Matthew Williams."

"Toris, call Mr. Williams and offer Miss Jones a place on our tour."

"As what, Mr. Ivan?"

"The person I always sing to," he replied before leaving.

Natalya followed. "Brother, I don't like her."

Nobody hear Ivan's reply but all heard Natalya's angry shriek. Katyusha hurried out. "Sister!"

Toris turned to Allison as Feliks entered, but looked at him. They froze when they saw each other. "Hello, I'm Toris."

"Hi, I'm Feliks! It's, like, nice to meet you."

Allison coughed. Toris looked back at her. "I'm sorry; Mister Ivan must really like you if he wants you to join us and if Miss Natalya had that reaction, he does."

"What?" Feliks cried. "Like, this is so totally great!"

"Wait, so if stuck-up sister is pissed, it's good?" Allison asked.

Toris nodded, "and it's more of obsessed sister. Miss Natalya wishes to marry her brother. Mr. Ivan is scared of her and wishes she would give up."

"Incest much?"

"Sadly in that family, yes."

"Epic. I need to talk to Mattie before I join."

He was delighted that she was asked and told her she should go with them. "I'm in," she said to Toris as he swapped phone numbers with Feliks.

"Go home and pack your things. We leave at five p.m."

Natalya slid back in. "Allison, if I find that you stop my brother's heart from me, I will make your life a living hell."

"Sounds to me like you never had it, Naty," was the cheeky reply as she left with Feliks, who laughed at the anger on the other's face.

Two years later found them back in town. Matthew was in the audience the night Ivan spoke. "This is the place where two years ago, I met a very lovely young lady, Allison F. Jones. I would like to call her on stage now."

Allison came up from backstage. "I normally do not sing the same song twice but I will reprise _My Funny Valentine _tonight." Halfway through the song, he knelt on one knee in front of her. "Allison, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod as the audience cheered, Matthew and Feliks, who was now dating Toris, the loudest.

_Don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay, little valentine, stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_


	37. Slip Slidin' Away

The door opened and Russia hurried inside. His arms were full of something bundled in his coat so he closed the door with his foot. He went to his couch and gently placed his burden on it, revealing it to be an unconscious America. He swiftly left the room and returned with blankets. He removed the American from his coat and covered him up. He retrieved his first aid kit and set about tending to the other's face. The busted lip was cleaned and liquid bandaged, the bruises faded under the treatment of an ointment and the black eye also vanished by the magic of the same ointment. Now the worry was making sure America would not get sick from having run all the way from the airport to his house in a snowstorm, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. America started crying, hands trying to grab his torso as he kicked the blankets off in his sleep, his shirt riding up to show more bruises and scarring wounds.

"Oh!" Russia was startled. "This is very bad." When the other was calm, he removed the t-shirt and began to care for his neck and chest. "What is going on? You are becoming as scarred as I am, little one." America whimpered but other than that, gave no signs of waking up. When the ointment had healed those, he rolled him onto his back to see that it was worse. Tears leaked from his eyes and one fell into an inflamed wound.

"Ouch," said a pained voice.

"America, stay still, I am trying to help you."

"I trust you."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you," he was quiet and scared.

"You trust me, don't you? You can tell me."

"All my wounds came from three people. I won't tell you who the main two were but I busted my own lip."

The ointment was gone and Russia wiped his hands before reaching to gently stroke America's cheek. He felt the younger man shiver but when his hand came close to his mouth, it was kissed. He drew it back. "If you do not tell me, I will find out another way."

"It would serve them right," was the reply. "They're terrified of you. They tried to make me scared of you as well, but I'm not, because I know you. I came here because I had a feeling I'd be the safest here."

"Da, you are safe here. I am going to modify some of my clothes to fit you. Try to go back to sleep. I will be around if you need me." He got up and putting the blankets back over him, left.

It was something after he finally got America's shirt size right, that there was a knock on the door. There was a light snore from the couch as he opened it to China, who went with him to the kitchen so they could talk.

"I'm so glad America's here, aru. His boss and ex-girlfriend are looking for him. They just got off the phone with my boss."

"So that is who has been hurting him."

"Ai ya. I'm so glad we didn't have him, although it's only a matter of time before they get over their fear of you, aru."

"Let them, I will give them another reason to be afraid, da?"

"This is the story of how we begin to remember," America quoted suddenly. "This is the powerful pulsing of love in the vein, after the dream of falling and calling your name out." He stumbled into the kitchen. "They're all dead. Everybody."

Russia took him by the hand. "Nobody is dead, America."

"Are you a zombie?"

"Nyet, I am…" he didn't get to finish his question before America cut him off with a kiss. He responded by deepening it. China looked away to give them some privacy.

"Not a zombie," America muttered before leaving again.

"America, I know who it is," Russia told him.

"Crap."

"You can plead for asylum; my government is likely to grant it, seeing who you are."

"I don't know."

"America, aru. You have to, you can't live like this." China told him.

Russia nodded. "If you do not wish to stay here, any Nation will be honor bound to put in words for your plea there."

"It's not that, I'm just afraid that they might try to declare war." America muttered.

"The United Nations will investigate to see why and when they find out, which they will, as we are all in it, it will be prevented," Russia assured.

"Alright, I'll plead with your boss for asylum. I never thought I'd see the day I go to you for protection."

A gentle kiss was left on his mouth. "Thank you, it will more than likely be until a new president is elected in your country and whenever you need it."

Indeed, as Russia said, it was accepted with the terms that he could return home when it was safe for him to, and it would remain open for him to use of he ever needed it again.

* * *

**The quoted song is Under African Skies by Paul Simon with Linda Ronstadt.**

**This was another dream.**


	38. Some Like It Hot

**Title**: Some Like It Hot

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, England, China, France, Russia, Latvia, Italy, Germany and Japan

**Pairings**: FrUk

**Warnings**: Male hot flashes and mood swings and the shedding of clothes

**Songs**: _Day Tripper _by the Beatles

* * *

The Allies were having a reunion at America's house. All were there but Russia had yet to arrive. America suddenly started sweating. "It's so damn hot!" he cried. No one else was warm. "Damn it. Where is he?"

He shed his jacket.

"Is that better?" England asked as he sat back down.

"No!" America cried as he lost his tie. "I can't turn the AC on because you aren't hot."

France turned to England. "Too bad it is not you having this hot flash, mon cher."

"What?" America laughed as England blushed.

"Men do not have menstrual cycles!" The Brit shouted.

"Fuck!" America blurted out as he took off his t-shirt; luckily he was wearing an undershirt.

"Ai ya! Keep your clothes on, aru!" China screamed at him, commenting for the first time.

"America, do you have periods?" France asked.

"What the hell, France? No!" the American shouted, distressed.

"Are you pregnant?" France was determined to find out.

"No! I wish I was though," was the reply.

England and China fainted as France laughed. "Oh honhonhon."

America was about to strip his pants when, having heard the laugh, Russia entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the quarter naked America, he regained his composure and questioned, "What is going on in here, da?"

"America is having problems of a feminine nature," France reports.

"For the last time, dude, I'm not going through menopause! I'm too young!" America retorts.

Russia fainted.

"Now look at what you done," America pointed at the unconscious Russian.

"Don't point, git, it's rude," said England as he got up.

"Is the discussion over, aru?" China asked.

"Non," said France happily.

America glared, admitting a blue aura not unlike the still passed out nation's on the floor.

"Is America emitting his version of kolkolkol?" England asked China.

"I think so, ahen." China replied as they backed away.

"See, he's having mood swings now!" France cheered.

"Dun dun dun," said America as his undershirt was tossed in a corner and he found a baseball bat.

Having heard this chant, Latvia entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the still fainted Russia and a half naked America with a baseball bat, he completely loses and composure and blurts out, "We're all going to die!"

America drops the bat and in a complete Nathan Fillion-esque move, he began to dance. "Got a good reason for taking the easy way out, got a good reason for taking the easy way out now."

Russia chose that moment to open his eyes.

"It took me so long to find out! I found out!"

"Should I pretend to be knocked out again?" Russia asked over America's singing.

Having heard the question, Italy entered the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of America half naked and dancing, he regained his composure and comments, "Doitsu and Japan are on their way here and would anybody like some pasta?"

America came to his senses but went to glomp Russia, leaving the rest to wonder if he was sane after all.

"Ah! Amerika! Put me down!" the distressed Russian cried. "Please put a shirt on!"

America put him down so he could go back to his sulking and while he was finding a shirt to put on, the rest of the former Axis powers arrived.

"Ah," Germany said, looking from the flabbergasted nations in the living room to America doing laundry. "What happened?"

"You really don't want to know, aru," said the now mentally scarred China.

* * *

**Some like it cold but nobody likes it in a pot three days old.**


	39. Something So Right

**Title**: Something So Right

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, Fem!America

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _Something So Right_ by Paul Simon

* * *

_You've got to cool the water when the fever runs high_

_You've got the look of love light in your eyes_

Ivan smiled at Allison as she sat beside him. He had been so angry until she calmed him down.

_It took a little time but you calmed me down_

It had been so wrong until she arrived.

_When something goes wrong_

_I'm the first to admit it_

_The first to admit it and the last one to know_

_When something goes right _

_Oh, it's likely to lose me_

_It's out to confuse me _

_It's such an unusual sight_

_Oh, I swear I can't get used to something so right_

She moved closer to him and made him lift his arm so she could duck under it.

_I've got a wall around me that you can't even see_

_It took a little time to get next to me_

He wanted to say something to her but couldn't do it.

_Some people never say the words 'I love you'_

_It's not their style to be so bold_

_Some people never say those words 'I love you'_

_But like a child, they're longing to be told_

"I love you, Allison," there, he said them.

"I love you, too, Vanya."

_Something so right_


	40. Song is Love

**Title**: Song is Love

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, America

**Pairings**: one sided RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _I am a Rock _by Simon and Garfunkel and _Song is Love_ by Peter, Paul and Mary.

* * *

Russia stood at the podium, finishing his speech.

_A rock feels no pain and an island never cries_

He sat back down as America took the podium.

_First of all, I would like to say a word or two_

_I know you won't be thinking this applies to you_

_But it's true and they do_

He looked Russia in the eyes, trying to will him to understand.

_All your life, you have had to sing your song alone_

_Not believing anybody could have known_

_But it's wrong and you know_

He was confused, America could tell that much.

_I found a song, let me sing it with you_

_Let me say it now while the meaning is new_

_And wouldn't it be good if we would say it together_

_Don't be afraid to sing me your mind_

_Sing about the joy that I know we can find_

_Wind them around and see what they sound like together_

_The song is love_

Belarus got it. She stood up and growled.

_Last of all, I would like to thank you for the word or two_

_Spoken in the moments when I needed you to see me through _

_And they do _

He fled the room with Belarus in hot pursuit. Russia did not give chase, he buried his face in his hands and thought.


	41. Still Crazy After All These Years

**Title**: Still Crazy After All These Years

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia and mentions of Fem!America

**Pairings**: Past RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _Still Crazy After All These Years_ by Paul Simon

* * *

Ivan sat on his couch, lost in thought.

_I met my old lover on the street last night_

_She seemed so glad to see me_

_I just smiled_

_And we talked about some old times and we drank ourselves some beers_

Rather Allison had drunk beer, he stuck with vodka.

_Still crazy after all these years_

She still loved him after all that time.

_I'm not the kind of man who tends to socialize_

_I seem to lean on old familiar ways_

_And I ain't no fool for love songs that whisper in my ears_

He had ignored that fact.

_Still crazy after all these years_

The clock told him the time when his eyes asked.

_Four in the morning_

_Crapped out_

_Yawning_

_Longing my life away_

He got up and stretched.

_I never worry_

_Why should I?_

_It's all going to fade_

That encounter would be just a memory before too long.

_Now I sit by my window and I watch the cars_

_I fear I'll do some damage one fine day_

Time to go to work.

_But I would not be convicted by a jury of my peers_

_Still crazy after all these years_

_

* * *

_

**This is AU certainly, but were they human here or nations, meeting again after the end of the Cold War? Both could work here. **


	42. Train in the Distance

**Title**: Train in the Distance

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: England and Fem!America with mentions of (male) Mexico, Russia and (male) Alaska

**Pairings**: Past US/Mexico and past RusAme

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _All Around the World or the Myth of the Fingerprints_ and _Train in the Distance_, both by Paul Simon

* * *

Arthur Kirkland stared at his drunken sister, Allison. What was her last name now? Jones? Sanchez? Braginski? Did it matter? She was singing.

_Somebody said what's a better thing to do_

_Well it's not just me and it's not just you_

_This is all around the world_

He looked at the ring on her finger. "Husband number three?"

She seemed to sober up. "Nah, I just wear it so I don't wind up with number three."

_That's why we must learn to live alone_

She got up and left, leaving him to think about what her life had been before this.

_She was beautiful as southern skies the night he met her_

She had met Ivan Braginski while she was married to Jose Sanchez. He fell in love with her at first sight.

_She was married to someone_

_He was doggedly determined he would get her_

Ivan was younger and closer to her age than Jose was.

_He was old_

_He was young_

_From time to time he would tip his heart but each time she withdrew_

After Jose had died, he offered a helping hand but she always declined.

_Everybody loves the sound of a train in the distance_

He pulled out his wallet and took out Ivan's and Allison's wedding picture.

_Eventually the boy and the girl get married_

Their child was the next picture.

_Sure enough, they have a son_

_Though they both with occupied with the child she carried_

_Disagreements had begun_

It was about the time he had been born, the marriage began to fail.

_And in a while it just fell apart_

_It wasn't hard to do_

_Everybody loves the sound of a train in the distance_

He looked at his audience.

_Two disappointed believers_

_Two people playing a game_

_Negotiations and love songs are often mistaken for one and the same_

He thought about her life now.

_Now the man and the woman they remain in contact_

_Let us say it's for the child_

_Disagreements about the meaning of a marriage contract_

_Conversations hard and wild_

_But from time to time he just makes her laugh_

_She cooks a meal or two_

_Everybody loves the sound of a train in the distance_

He got up to leave.

_What is the point of this story?_

_What information pertains?_

_The thought that life could be better is woven indelibly into our hearts and our brains._

He paid their bill and left.

_Train in the distance_

_

* * *

__**Over the mountain and down in the valley, lives the former talk show host, far and wide his name was known. He said there's no doubt about it, it was the myth of the fingerprints. **_

**_The sun gets weary and the sun goes down_**

**_Ever since the watermelon_**


	43. Rejection

**Title: **Rejection

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **America and England with mentions of Russia

**Pairings: **one sided USUK and one sided RusAme

**Warnings: **Language

**Songs: **None

* * *

"America?"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"May I talk to you after the meeting?"

"Of course!"

England waited as the meeting dragged by. Everybody stood up to leave but America and England, the latter not noticing the look the former shot in somebody's direction, a look that clearly said 'help me.' Finally they were the only two left.

"Alfred, remember when I was dying in World War Two?"

"Yeah, that was funny."

"Do you have any idea what I was going to say before Death stopped me?"

"No."

"I love you."

America laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"America…"

"You aren't? Shit!"

"America?"

"Iggy, I… shit… I don't like you like that. You're like a brother to me."

"Do you like anybody?" England's voice wavered, the hurt barely disguised.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I can't say. He'll find out and he'll be pissed and I'll cry because it would ruin everything and it would be worse than it was before. There might even be another war and this time one of us will die and it would be me, and I don't want that!"

England walked out at that moment, having realized who it was. "Good luck with Russia," he said bitterly.


	44. Sweet Victory

**Title: **Sweet Victory

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Russia, America, Lithuania, China, Japan, Canada, Mexico, England, Ukraine, Belarus and a bunch of OCs

**Pairings: **Rochu, AmeLiet, eventual LietPol and RusAme

**Warnings: **Language

**Songs**: _We are the Champions _by Queen

**Note: **Hetalia fic with Harry Potter elements, just Quidditch.

* * *

"In a surprise victory over the French, the Russians are now the Quidditch World Champions."

America had one arm slung around Russia and another around Russia's boss. "We are the champions, my friend." He sang.

"America, you are not the champions, we are, da?" Russia said confused.

"I know. We'll keep on fighting 'til the end." He kept singing.

The crowd took up the song. "We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world."

"See, that's what I was doing."

The door opened and the American team ran in. They booed the French team as they walked in and cheered loudly for the Russians, who jumped at first but then smiled as their captain, the seeker, lifted the trophy for all to see.

* * *

Several months went by and Tony announced another species had invasion plans for the planet. They had agreed to play Quidditch with the champions so the Russian team prepared for a tough game with the fate of the world in their hands because if they lost the planet would be conquered.

* * *

"No pressure," America told Russia the morning of the game. The other sighed and laid his moonlight colored head of hair on the darker blonde's shoulder. America made to move a strand of hair that had fallen in Russia's eyes but stopped himself. _It's not my place to,_ he reminded himself, _he likes China_.

Russia had watched America's hand come up and felt a little disappointed when it lowered. _Do I care for him? I did catch him kissing Toris yesterday. _He raised his head, allowing America to slip out and run to Lithuania. He watched them kiss, feeling something come to life in his chest. _Stop them, interrupt them and kiss Alfred yourself_, it told him. _He should be yours._

Yao came up to him at that moment and kissed his cheek. He relaxed, now aware of how tense he was. "It's just nerves, aru."

"Da, must be just nerves." He turned to leave. "I have something to do for my boss today."

"You're what?" America said loudly.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, it's just that Feliks needs me and I do love him."

"Fine, Toris, just go."

_He is out of the way, _the creature in Russia's chest sighed. He put a hand over his heart and hurried out.

* * *

America sat next to Russia's boss. "Where's the big guy?"

"He had to work today."

"That sucks."

"I told him it could wait but he wanted to get it done."

The game began. Not even five minutes into it, America was on his feet. "That was cheating! Throw him out!"

"In an unprovoked attack, the Russian Keeper has been knocked out by the other's team Beater. The game is paused while she is taken to the infirmary and the reserve is brought in."

It continued, America screaming himself hoarse every time the other team injured somebody or cheated. The reserve Keeper was beaten to a pulp by both beaters. The game was paused while the Russians deliberated about their next course of action. The game was resumed.

"What's this? They have found another Keeper! I thought they only had the two! Oh! It's the Keeper for the United States in their robes! Ladies and Gentlemen, Matthew "Geronimo' Jones is now playing for the Russian Federation!"

"GERONIMO!" shouted America.

Sometime later, "The score now stands at Russian Federation 210, Gobble 240."

"Gobble?" asked an unimpressed official.

"I have no idea what they're called. Both of the American beaters are now in the air for the Russians. The Chasers are still going strong and the Seeker refuses to have his nose seen to."

The commentary continued for a while. "Could it be that the Snitch has been spotted? Both Seekers are now at the highest point of the stadium and the race is on. SHIT! I mean, did you see that? In a move of hostility the Gobble Seeker pushed the Russian Seeker off his broom! He was thankfully caught by his team mates. What does he have in his hand? It's the Snitch! They won! They won! The score is now Russian Federation 390, Gobble 340!"

America lost his voice.

* * *

Russia walked to the conference room, wondering if he could avoid this and sleep. He opened the door to find a party in full swing, several members of America's team wearing his team's robes and… America's face. He had run over and thrown himself at him, croaking something happily as he clung to his scarf. "YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON!"

_DO IT NOW s_creamed the creature in his chest. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around the younger nation and kissed him, picking him up. England fainted. The whole room froze and stared as America kissed him back, the monster within him retreating.

* * *

Several hours later, they were sitting outside by a lake, watching the reflection of the ships retreating through the night sky. "Canada, Mexico and Ukraine have given us their blessings," America said, his head resting on Russia's arm. "England's drunk as a skunk and we won't get anything out of him until the morning. Belarus has already declared she's cursing us, or me, rather."

"Ah, of course, she is," was the reply. "I am just glad Matvey and Katyusha support this."


	45. The Truth Beneath The Rose

**Title**: The Truth Beneath The Rose

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, America, Canada, North Italy, South Italy, a bunch of currently living people and mentions of England

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Warnings**: Character death, implied sex

**Songs**: _The Truth Beneath The Rose _by Within Temptation

**Note**: Partial credit goes to **IvoryBronze** for this. It is an Olympics AU like her story.

* * *

The blonde couldn't believe his luck. He was at the opening ceremony if the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia, sandwiched in between the American and Russian presidents.

"Here they come, ladies and gentlemen, the host country's team! The Russian Federation!" A commentator announced. The whole stadium exploded into cheers. "The flag bearer is…"

He stopped paying attention.

"Who is that in between the Presidents?" the Russian commentator asked his American counterpart.

"That is Alfred F. Jones." Everybody turned to look at him. "Are you familiar with that saying about a village raising a child?"

"No, but I can imagine it."

"This was the child former President George H. W. Bush found abandoned on the White House grounds and the whole federal government adopted. He lives at the White House and every president since then has been his temporary surrogate father, expect for former President George W. Bush, he was declared an older brother."

The Russian president turned to Alfred, "I know we didn't get along while he was in office but does this make me your brother, too?"

"Um, I'll have to think about that," was Alfred's reply.

The American president laughed. "I think more like an uncle or a cousin."

"I can settle for that," he was amused. "We have a similar situation," he waved at one of the passing athletes, a young man with silver hair, who was looking at them with piercing purple eyes. "That's him, he was found in Red Square in 1989. We all love him at the Kremlin, although sometimes he scares us. He has been working there some since 2005 when he isn't pursuing his career as a speed skater. We'll be sad to see him go when he finally moves away."

"Same with Alfred," the other world leader laughed. "He's our pride and joy and basketball superstar. It will be so quiet there when he goes."

The two started swapping stories about the childhood of the two young men and laughing all though the rest of the ceremony, which Alfred watched with interest. He cheered as the Olympic Flame strived to light up the dark wintry Russian sky with the temporary backup of fireworks, the Olympic song egging it on.

* * *

Alfred grinned at Matthew Williams, the boy the Canadian government had raised and a hockey athlete for his country. "Awesome! Thanks, bro!" They had been declared brothers in 2010 to pacify the supposedly angry Canadians, if they could get angry, over the health care reforms of that year. "Bye!"

As he walked down the hall, Shaun White fell into step beside him. "Hey, Alfred, somebody on the Russian speed skating team wants to meet you. I said I'd tell you after he started getting scary when nobody could find you."

"Thanks, dude. Where is he?" Alfred replied.

"He's at our building in the Village."

Alfred set off that way as the other went off to practice. When he arrived the lobby was almost empty but for the violet eyed young man from the night of the opening ceremony. "Alfred F. Jones?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alfred replied.

"I am Ivan Braginski. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ivan said, extending a hand.

"You, too," it was shaken; he felt a shock of static electricity jump between them.

The younger sister of one of his friends from the basketball team that went to London came in and inched around the edges of the room, clearly scared of Ivan, who was unaware of it. They headed outside and walked around, speaking of everything from politics to family. The subject of religion was brought up.

"I really don't like to talk about that," Alfred said embarrassed. "All of my fathers and siblings have been Christian but I don't know where I stand, I'm considered atheist right now."

"I see, I have the same problem. I do not know my guardians' religious backgrounds, and I struggle with my own."

"Cool, man, are you hungry?"

"Nyet, why?"

"The Italian building is right in front of us and somebody's cooking. It smells like pasta."

Ivan smiled, it was rather creepy. "Let us go look, da?"

Inside of the building was a bubbly looking athlete. "Hi!" he said to them. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, ve! My fratello, Lovino, and I are figure skaters! This is my first Olympic Games."

"Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones! My first one was London 2012! I'm just here to support my country, the United States! Welcome to the Olympics!"

"Privyet! I am Ivan Braginski. This is also my first time competing. I am one of the Russian speed skaters."

"Hi, Alfred and Ivan! Are you two together?" Both blushed and started saying that they weren't at the same time. Feliciano laughed. "Have some pasta!"

"Feli! How many times have I told you to not kidnap random people and force feed them pasta?" said a grumpy voice.

"Lovi! I didn't kidnap them, they kidnapped themselves!" Feliciano replied.

"It's true!" Alfred said.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Nyet, it is not true, you cannot kidnap yourself."

"I probably could," Alfred mused.

"Would you still like some pasta?" Feliciano asked.

"Nyet, we have to go. The speed skaters are practicing soon." Ivan told him. "Thank you, though." He left. "Alfred, I want you to come with me."

Alfred sighed before following like an obedient second shadow, but as the Russian didn't even cast one to begin with, he was just following. He watched everybody skate for hours and was impressed that for somebody so large, Ivan could move so quickly and so gracefully. He wondered if he was the same on the dance floor. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. After that he was allowed to go back to his hotel room and get a meal as well as take a cat nap for the night. He had to promise to see Ivan again when he was asked to, however.

* * *

Two days later, he was asked to go see Ivan in his apartment. He headed off to the Athletes Village and when he found where he was staying, he knocked on the door seeking and gaining permission to enter. Ivan was lying on the floor and when Alfred shut the door as asked, he noticed that the other was only clothed from the waist down. There was no scarf present around his neck either, it was hanging up nearby. Although Ivan had his eyes closed, he could tell what the American was curious about. "I was found bundled up in that scarf. We presume it must have been a parting gift from whomever my family was that had stuck around long enough to give me that and a name. They tried to find them but there was absolutely no trace."

Alfred sat beside him on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Breathing exercises. They help me before a performance or a competition." Ivan replied.

Alfred thought for a moment more before stretching out beside him. "Awesome."

Ivan's lips twitched. He watched his face twitch several times before a loud sneeze startled but amused him. He laughed and then had to sneeze himself. Both laughed some time before Alfred noticed he got snot on Ivan's chest. He wiped it off without thinking. Ivan gasped. "Sorry," he whispered, cleaning off his hand before realizing his skin had felt a little different there, it had been harder and there had been a little dip. '_A scar?'_ He put his hand back and gently ran a finger along the length of the scar, before moving to the next one and another. He had traced five more when he became aware of what he was doing. "Sorry," he said again as he withdrew his hand.

"You did not have to stop," Ivan said softly. Alfred returned to tracing scars and as he found one of his neck, the Russian quietly moaned. He ceased, finger just barely near his collarbone. '_Have I done something wrong? If only Artie had stayed instead of going back to England, I could ask him.' _He retreated and the other's eyes opened for the first time since he came. They were both propped up on their elbows now, the blue eyes full of worry and the violet pair lustful. In one quick motion, Alfred was on his back with Ivan on top of him. Lips met for what seemed like it should have lasted longer than it did. When both could breathe again, the lip lock was resumed, cool hands sliding under the undershirt and up warm skin, getting closer and closer to his chest. Just as fingers brushed a nipple, they were gone. He was breathing and Ivan was pulling on his warm up suit. The scarf was wrapped in its usual place. "You can leave now, I have to go to a preliminary round."

Alfred picked himself up and left, wondering what in the world had just happened and what would have happened if an event had not interrupted.

* * *

_Give me strength to face the truth_

_The doubt within my soul_

_No longer I can justify the blood shed in his name_

_Is it a sin to seek the truth?_

_The truth beneath the rose_

_Lay with me so I will find_

_A gate to heaven's door_

The next time he saw Ivan was on the medal platform. He applauded him loudly as a gold medal was placed around his neck and the Russian national anthem played and as he sang along, their eyes met. Alfred knew what they said. '_Your place tonight.'_

_I believe it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

_Wade in there to see_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darkest side of me _

_This evil I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

He opened the door to Ivan at five thirty on the dot.

_I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_This paradise to lie to me_

'_Cause I can take no more_

_Has darkness taken over me?_

_Cuts through my mortal soul_

_All my virtue's sacrificed _

_Can Heaven be so cruel?_

They went out for dinner, followed it with a movie and it was back to his hotel room for a repeat of their last meeting only this time both completely undressed and without interruption. Everything and nothing happened.

_I'm hoping and praying I won't get lost between two paths_

_For now I see the truth lies in between_

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

_Now that I know the darkest side of me_

They had to keep quiet, so they did, but it was so hard, especially when Alfred touched the scarred flesh of Ivan's thick, muscular chest above him, causing him to gasp.

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_Will I redeem my soul?_

_Will truth set me free?_

They cleaned up and lay back down, wrapped around each other and fell into the best sleep they had since birth. Ivan's right hand was tangled in Alfred's hair, whose left leg was trapped under his right one. Alfred woke at three a.m., knowing that there would be no sun to rise and chase away the sinful yet so sweet actions of the previous night. He listened to Ivan breathe beside him. He was so soft, so gentle.

"What time is it?" this gentle giant asked suddenly.

"Three a.m."

There was a sigh. "I had better go. My coach wants to see me at five." Alfred watched Ivan dress. "Wait," he said softly. Ivan came back and kissed him, not knowing that it was the last time he would be able to. He gently caressed the younger one's torso before leaving. After he was gone, the room's sole occupant sighed and went to take a shower, destroying all evidence of that night until only memories remained. He stole the linens and packed them in a bag, paying the hotel a little extra for compensation. He flew back to Washington D.C. and the night of his arrival burned them. He then watched the rest of the games when he could, looking for that one face burned into his mind.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, sir," the doctor said, shutting the door behind the President. "He's in critical condition and I don't think we can save him."

"He must have been a damaged porcelain figurine that Fate and her minions decided to give life to," they stopped to listen to his final words. "That explains how cool and smooth his skin was. They waited for a rainbow and when they got one, followed it to its end and took a part of its last band to give his eyes their color. Every night, they trapped a bit of moonlight until they had enough to become his hair. After giving him a name, he was sent to Earth and I was his for barely 24 hours. His name was Ivan Braginski."

A machine beeped twice before flat lining with one steady constant beep.

* * *

The night of the closing ceremonies, the American President returned without Alfred. He handed Ivan a sheet of newspaper. "Your name was the last thing to ever leave his lips."

The headline read _Nation mourns the death of its golden child_.

* * *

Two empty bottles of vodka lay nearby. "Alfred was his name, I barely knew him but I loved him just the same. I loved his name. I wish that I had found a way and the reasons that would have made him stay. I have learned to lead a life apart from all the rest, if I cannot have the one I love, I will do without the best and how I miss the boy, and I will go a million times around the world just to say, he had mine for a day."

"He was killed in a car wreck on his way to a basketball game," the news reporter informed a grieving 25 year old man through the screen. "He was survived by no one but a mysterious person to who his tombstone inscription is dedicated to. It reads '_I love you, I really do_'. He was 23 years old."

A piano played _Silent Night_ and a bagpipe played _Amazing Grace_ in the background.

"That's the seven o'clock edition of the news. Good night."

* * *

**The last part of this comes from five and a half songs. The scene at three a.m. came from **_**Wednesday Morning 3 A.M. **_**by Simon and Garfunkel. Parts of Alfred's last words were inspired by **_**Close to You **_**by the Carpenters. Ivan's monologue about Alfred was a verse of **_**Aubrey **_**by Bread with a few changed lines. Alfred's tombstone is from **_**Superstar **_**by the Carpenters and **_**Silent Night **_**and the last line from **_**7 O'Clock News/Silent Night **_**by Simon and Garfunkel. The half of a song is obviously **_**Amazing Grace**_**. **


	46. Another Song

**Title**: Another Song

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Fem!America and Ukraine with mentions of Russia

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Warnings**: Character death

**Songs**: _Another Song _by the Carpenters

* * *

Allison F. Braginski-Jones was up and wandering around as the night became day.

_The moon that rose now descended_

She had a bad feeling in her chest that something had happened to Ivan Braginski. She put a hand over her stomach, as if trying to shield the news from their child that she had been carrying for the past four months.

_The love one shared now had ended_

The sun was rising now.

_And soon the day would come_

There was a knock. She opened it to a police officer. "Allison F. Braginski-Jones?"

_And when the day had come, the light that fell at dawn was cold_

"Yes?" She was handed a letter.

"I'm so sorry."

_The warmth of you had gone_

Her feeling was confirmed when she read the letter.

_A taste of loneliness_

_And through the earliness_

The wind blew as a storm began to move through

_And, oh, the wind sang of you_

She cried as she read it once more. Ivan was dead.

_Softly they said_

_All my favorite dreams were dead_

She closed the d

* * *

oor as the officer had been gone for a while now.

_Leaving a cloud of sadness _

_In my head_

She heard someone hurry up the path through Ivan's garden.

_Though I'm buried in a sad song of the morning wind_

She opened the door before Yekaterina could knock. "Come in before it starts raining."

_I know the day would bring another song for me to sing_

Yekaterina looked at the letter and she handed it over.

_And when the day had come_

It was read and she also began to cry.

_The light that fell at dawn was cold_

The sisters embraced each other and released their grief openly.

_The warmth of you had gone_

_

* * *

_**Angst, angst, angst**

**Maybe he's in love?**

**Who would fall in love with such an ass?**

**Maybe he needs a hug.**

**I don't want a hug.**

**Hugging!**

**- Potter Puppet Pals: Wizard Angst**


	47. Anywhere

**Title**: Anywhere

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, Russia, Mexico

**Pairings**: forced US/Mexico and RusAme

**Warnings**:

**Songs**: _Anywhere_ by Evanescence

**Notes**: I've used this song and a similar plot in previous fics but I love this song so much I can't help but to reuse it.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones watched as his wife, Maria Sanchez, conversed with his lover, Ivan Braginski. He really didn't love Maria, the marriage had been arranged. His thoughts were on Ivan.

_Dear, my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

Ivan glanced up at him, his face not showing any sign of recognizing him.

"That's my husband," Maria said, all too bitterly for a supposed to be loving wife, "Alfred F. Jones."

"Interesting," he said, not even trying to be polite.

_Dear, my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_At sweet night, you are my own_

Alfred headed for the stairs, knowing what time was drawing near.

_Take my hand_

Ivan heard him descending and gave no sign of the increase of his heart rate.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'll only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Alfred reached the bottom and walked around to come up by Maria's side, slipping into the role of the stranger husband.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life fully to you_

_I've dreamt so long_

_I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away_

Ivan nodded to him, still playing strangers. They were set to leave an hour after this meeting ended.

_I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone _

_They'll only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason _

The meeting ended and Alfred was waiting at the arranged spot. They kissed once, unaware that Maria was lurking in the bushes. Climbing into a car, they drove away and the Mexican woman let them go. Ivan glanced at Alfred, the American was staring out the window at the town he hadn't seen in twenty years.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back_

_You're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

Alfred caught Ivan's glance through his reflection on the window.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back _

_You're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Alfred relaxed as they left the area, now out of Maria's grasp.

_We're leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'll only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

The sign said they crossed the border from the United States of Mexico and into Canada.

* * *

**Let's go bother Russia!**

**Is this AU or not? Up to you.**


	48. Both Sides Now

**Title**: Both Sides Now

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Russia, America, China, Lithuania, England, France, Poland, Canada

**Pairings**: RusAme, FrUk, LietPol and past Rochu, Russia/Lithuania, USUK

**Warnings**: None

**Songs**: _Both Sides Now _– Judy Collins version

**Notes**: While Russia and America do love each other in this one, neither will tell the other because they had been hurt in a previous relationship(s) and don't want to risk that in theirs.

* * *

America stepped away from the podium. _Angel hair_

"Eh?" asked Canada.

His brother looked at him. _Ice cream castles in the air _

_And feathered canyons everywhere_

_I looked at clouds that way_

He sat down as Russia watched China prepare his speech, pain in his violet eyes. _Now they only block the sun_

_They rain and snow on everyone_

_So many things I would have done_

_But clouds got in my way_

America got up to leave. _I've looked at clouds from both sides now_

_From up and down and still somehow_

_It's clouds' illusions I recall_

_I really don't know clouds at all_

Russia watched him go. _Blooms and Junes and Ferris Wheels_

America replied from the hallway. _The dizzy dancing where you feel_

_When every fairy tale comes real_

Russia took back over. _I've looked at love that way_

_But now it's just another show_

America supplied the next line. _You leave them laughing when you go. _

China, Lithuania and England looked guilty as the two sang in unison. _And if you care, don't let them know_

_Don't give yourself away_

_I've looked at love from both sides now _

_From win and lose and still somehow_

_It's love's illusions I recall_

_I really don't know love at all_

America reentered as Poland stopped in his tracks, just as confused as France. _Tears and fears and feeling proud_

Russia looked at him again. _To say I love you right out loud_

America nodded, walking around the room. _Dreams and schemes and circus clowns_

Russia focused on the table. _I've looked at life that way_

_But now old friends are acting strange_

America stopped by Canada. _They shake their heads, they say I've changed_

Russia joined their voices together again. _Well, something's lost but something's gained in living every day_

_I've looked at life from both sides now_

_From win and lose and still somehow_

_It's life's illusions I recall_

_I really don't know life at all_

_

* * *

_**The two of you will be dragged by your ears to the dungeons where a drunken Filch will be waiting with a cactus and a croquet mallet... - Wizard Angst: Potter Puppet Pals**


	49. Sesame Street?

**Title**: Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Hungary, Estonia, Spain, America, Russia, China, England, Belarus, Canada, Prussia and Austria

**Pairings**: One sided Russia/Belarus

**Warnings**: Belarus

**Songs**: None

* * *

Hungary sat in opposite a couch with Estonia, Spain and China. Russia sat in a nearby winged back chair with America sitting at his feet. England sat in an identical chair on the other end of the couch and Belarus hovered nearby.

"Hello, everybody!" Hungary said cheerfully. "I'm here with Estonia, Spain, America, Russia, China and England. Oh and Belarus. Hi Naty!"

"I wish America hadn't given me that nickname," Belarus muttered.

"Hey there, Naty!" America shot back.

Belarus growled.

"At least you have not given me a nickname," Russia told him.

America looked up at him. "Yeah, because any nickname I could possibly give you would be either a girl's name or longer than your first name and I don't do that. Besides, China doesn't have one either."

China was about to reply with a sarcastic aru statement but England interrupted. "We're off topic, wankers."

Hungary smiled."It's okay, I started it. So, my first question is whose idea was this Hetalia show?"

"America's," Estonia replied. "He ran the idea past Japan, who liked it. It had come from the shows his now deceased citizen Jim Henson had begun, _The Muppet Show_, _Sesame Street_ and _Fraggle Rock_ to name a few. We decided to mix the three together but as we know very little about _Fraggle Rock_, it's mostly _Sesame Street_ and the _Muppet Show_."

"There's an occasional _Muppet Babies _in which we're all chibified, aru." China added.

"America, who does the writing for the show?" Hungary asked.

"I do and Canada proofreads and edits." America replied.

"Random question, who's the cutest chibi nation?"

"Japan, aru," China didn't stop to blink.

"America," England countered.

"No comment," Estonia interjected.

"The Italians," Spain said, dreamily.

Russia declined from answering.

"Russia," said America, causing the older Slavic nation to blush and his sister to become pissed.

"I agree, aru. I never thought a little guy could be cute and scare the crap out of you at the same time," China said.

"America, you cast each part, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who did you chose to be the host and why?"

"I chose Spain. I was originally going to do but it has to be someone calm who wouldn't be enraged by the hecklers and comical. Plus I wanted to be in more skits. Spain fit the bill perfectly."

"Who are the hecklers?"

"Wales, Northern Ireland and Scotland. Occasionally, Ireland joins them."

"Do you have a Miss Piggy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Belarus."

Everybody laughed.

"It works," Hungary mused. "America, who is your favorite person to work with on this show and why?"

"That's hard. Estonia is great because you can always put him in any role involving technology and he plays his part expertly. You mostly see him in the background with a cell phone, iPod or a computer just for the laughs. Spain has a lot of the punchlines and delivers them perfectly. China normally plays the oblivious character well. England and Romano share the role of Oscar the Grouch well. Overall though, it would probably be Russia. He plays any role I give him well, and on the rare times he gets to be the comic relief character, he goes above and beyond what I wrote for him. He's also an improvisational master."

"So what makes Russia such a great actor?"

Russia opened his mouth to reply but America laughed. "You're not serious, right?"

"I am serious," Hungary replied.

"One of his citizens is known as the father of modern theater! Of course, he's been dead for 72 years, but still!" America said shocked.

Russia nodded his confirmation.

"What is Russia's best comedic sketch?"

America and Russia became lost in thought.

"The Hetalia Labs Russian Detector was pretty funny," Spain said suddenly.

Russia shook his head. "It was not the best."

"Our take on the Great Cookie Thief!" America said suddenly.

* * *

Russia opened the doors to a bar, designed like they were back in the Old West.

"Mama's little baby loves shortening, shortening, mama's little baby loves shortening bread," sang America, as he polished off a glass on a brown liquid that looked like something alcoholic but was really a dyed soft drink.

"I'm afraid we don't have vodka," the bartender, Spain, said. "Somebody drank the last of it yesterday."

"Who?" asked Canada.

"Canada," said Prussia automatically.

"Maple! It wasn't me!" Canada cried.

"No, it wasn't Canada. I don't know who it was but he had this description." Spain handed America a sheet of paper. "In fact he looked like that guy by the piano."

"Austria?" asked Prussia.

Austria glared.

"No, not the guy at the piano, the guy by the piano. Tall, pale and scary."

America gave Canada the sheet. "This says the culprit is Russian. Think he's Russian?"

"I don't know, go ask him where he's from."

America walked over to Russia. "Hi."

"Privyet."

"So where did you come here from?"

"Russia."

"Cool," America returned to his seat. "He's Russian."

"We already know he's tall, pale and scary. Are his eyes purple?" Canada asked.

America went back to Russia and peered up into his face. Russia looked amused when he went back to Canada. "Yeah, they are."

"Is his hair thick and a light color that could be called silver or platinum blond?" Canada asked.

America returned to Russia and started playing with his hair. "Kolkolkol," said the now unamused Russian.

America laughed. "Your hair is soft, dude. I like it."

"Ah," said Russia, embarrassed as America ran back to Canada.

"Yeah, it is all that and soft, also."

"Maple, Al. I do wish you wouldn't play with strangers' hair."

"What? Should I feel him up next time?"

"No!" Canada said as Prussia laughed. "It appears to be him."

America took the list and went back to Russia. "What is it now, da?"

"I think you drank all the vodka last night."

"What makes you think that, hm?"

"This list," America handed it to him.

"Ah, but this says the guy did not have a scarf."

"Didn't have a scarf?"

"Look, England is talking to Flying Mint Bunny!" Russia said, motioning out the window. While America looked, he erased the part about the culprit wearing a scarf.

"Dude, not cool, I didn't see anything." America looked at the new list. "You're right. I'm sorry that I thought it was you."

"It is alright, da." Russia chirped as he brought a bottle of vodka out of his coat pocket.

"It was you!"

"Oh, nyet." Russia groaned. "Look! A distraction!" he motioned in a random direction and America looked. He ran out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" America shouted when he realized the Russian was gone. The whole bar but Spain followed him when he took off in pursuit. The Spaniard sighed and started cleaning up the spilled drinks.

* * *

"I don't know what to think of that," Hungary mused. "One last question. Are any of you in relationships?"

None were.

"Damn."

* * *

**Sunny days keeping the clouds away. **


	50. Dream

America was a mess, Russia decided, watching him eat. He had a huge bowl of cheese, some brown liquid with chunks of meat and beans all over some chip looking things. Beside that he had a mountain of French fries covered in bacon bits, cheese and what looked like ranch dressing. America noticed him and laughed. "Hey, Russia! What are you doing?"

"I am wondering what you are eating."

He pointed at the chip mess with his fork. "This is Frito Chili Pie." He pointed to the other. "The name of this changes by location, only name of it I remember is Ozark Mountain Fries which is what Arkansas calls it."

Russia sat down beside him. "That doesn't look or sound appetizing."

America laughed, opening the package holding a spoon and scooping up some of the chili and cheese, offered it to the Russian, who looked at it uncertainly. "Come on, it won't kill you." Russia sighed and allowed the American to feed him that one bite. He swallowed it and didn't react to the taste of the sweet cheese combined with the little spicy chili. America found a very messy fry covered in the dressing with cheese sauce on it with at least five bacon bits on it.

"I am not eating that," Russia told him.

"Yes, you are."

"Nyet."

"Da."

The argument carried on like that for a while and one time when Russia opened his mouth to say no yet again, America put it in his mouth anyway. Russia glared at his smug companion but ate it anyways. America laughed and leaned forward to lick off the bit of dressing and cheese on his chin.

"Alfred," said England disapprovingly as America pulled back.

"Alfred," he repeated as Russia leaned forward.

"ALFRED!"

America woke up with a start with England standing over him. "Okay!"

"What the bloody hell were you dreaming about?"

* * *

***evil laugh***


	51. Nothing Else Compares

**Title**: Nothing Else Compares

**Rating**: T(oed the line)

**Characters**: America, Russia

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Warnings**: implied sex

**Songs**: Unknown song by Neil Diamond (I don't like the guy that much but this song works for them)

**Notes**: I don't think either of them are exhibitionists but come on, fun in the snow, who wouldn't pass that up? I'm aware that Russia hates winter but he's kinda stuck with it.

* * *

As the United States of America, Alfred F. Jones had a lot of favorite memories, but how a walk had led to a tumble in the snow had to be his absolute favorite. There wasn't any falling involved expect for falling in love. This definition of tumble is meant as a sexual romp.

Of course he had no idea of this when he said he needed to go for a walk on a dark winter night.

"I will go with you, da?" Russia said.

America sighed and would have said no if England hadn't given him a pointed glance. "Alright, Ivan, let's go." The Nations were out somewhere in the Northwestern United States, quite a distance from a town and technology, some had called it like being back in the good old days. Russia was one of these, but like the others, he was glad the place they were staying at had indoor plumbing. The purpose of this trip was to better everybody's relations with each other, but the two walking were the main focus of that.

America stopped when they reached a snow covered field and walked into it. It didn't belong to anybody, Russia checked before he followed. There was a break in the clouds. America knew what day it was but had no clue about the moon phase so when the full moon shed some light into the matter, a beam hit Russia directly. He turned to the older nation, about to ask if he wanted to go back just in case he had some strange werewolf like ability to turn into the Albino Bigfoot or something weird but cool like that during the winter full moons. Instead he found that he was robbed of speech and of breath. He wasn't sparkly like a fail vampire under the sun, but he was alight with some kind of glow. The light had brought out his hair color and what little skin he allowed to show was only made paler. It would be scary if Alfred hadn't found Ivan so beautiful.

Meanwhile, Ivan wondered what was going through Alfred's mind until the younger man started walking towards him. He lowered his head. This new light made Alfred seem more human, his hair that usually stood out in the sunlight much lighter now. It wasn't doing him any justice. He was curious about if he tasted like sunlight even this late when their lips met.

_You are the sun_

_I am the moon_

Alfred wondered if he could taste moonlight, would it taste anything like Ivan. He pondered this all during the kiss, but when clothes started being shed, he found himself on a new train of thought because all of the Russian glowed in the moonlight. "You're so handsome in this light," he informed him. "No, you're more than that, you're jaw droppingly beautiful."

Ivan giggled. "Thank you, Alfred." He lowered him to the ground.

If Alfred ever met the personification of the Moon he would have to see if loving them could compare to loving Ivan. He wondered what he was thinking, of course not. What could ever hope to compare to him? He said this aloud apparently as a nose was pressed into his neck when it was nuzzled. The kiss left there was all the answer he needed.

Sometime after they were done, they managed to get up, get dressed and head back. Alfred's body began to shut down from the cold but they were five minutes away from their place and he knew he could make it. America began to warm up the moment they stepped inside and Russia glanced at him, concerned. "I'll be fine," he said as he headed upstairs. He shut himself into a bathroom and began to strip while running water for a hot bath. Just after he had climbed in, Russia entered.

"Will you be okay, America?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't get sick from their earlier activities.

"I'll be fine," America repeated, smiling up as the other, who had changed clothes, bent over and gently kissed his nose before leaving.

Yeah, not even the Moon itself could compare to this night.


	52. Say Goodbye to Hollywood

America was lying in bed with a slight head cold. His phone buzzed. He picked it up.

_From: Ivan_

_Ah, Alfred, are you awake?_

_To: Ivan_

_Da._

_From: Ivan_

_How cute. Did I wake you up?_

_To: Ivan_

_No. I was already awake._

He started drifting off when his phone rang.

_Life is a series of hellos and goodbyes _

_I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye again_

_Say goodbye to Hollywood_

He was so startled he dropped his phone on his face and it hit his eye. He picked it back up and found that Russia was calling him. "Hello?"

"Privyet! You sound tired."

"I'm sick with a cold."

"Ah! That explains it, just do not share your germs, da?"

"I can't make you sick through a phone. I can't even kiss you through it. Not that I'd want to."

Russia giggled. "So cute."

"I really need to find a ringtone for you. When you called, it startled me."

"Ah, apologies."

"It's okay. It's just that I dropped my phone on my eye."

Russia laughed. "You are so clumsy, it is just hilarious sometimes."

"Thanks," was the sarcastic reply.

"What is the ringtone you are using?"

"_Say Goodbye to Hollywood _by Billy Joel."

"Which one is that?"

"Bobby's driving through the city tonight, through the lights in a hot new rental car."

"The next line is something about Sunset Boulevard, da?"

"Yeah."

"You do need to find one for me then."

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speakerphone." He did so. "Can you hear me now?"

"Da."

"Good. So, about that ringtone. Is there anything you prefer for it?"

"Ah…"

"You better speak up or I'll make it _A Mad Russian's Christmas_."

"Kolkolkol."

America laughed. "I knew you would say that."

After a bit of arguing, they finally settled of Trans-Siberian Orchestra's _Nutrocker. _

"How long have we been talking?" Russia asked at one point.

"Three hours, not counting when you had to put the phone down for thirty minutes to argue with Belarus."

"Ah. I have to be somewhere in four hours."

"So we can talk for at least two and a half more hours and make it a six hour phone call?"

Russia laughed. "Da." He went on to describe a funny encounter with Poland that had been mostly filled with 'like's, 'so totally's and creative insults.

When they were ready to say goodbye, America asked the question he had been longing to ask the whole phone call. "When will I get to see you in person again?" They had actually not seen each other for five years, but called to talk once a month for as long as they could get away with and texted every time they could. Those were their only forms of communication.

"Soon, I promise."

"Five years, buddy."

"I know, love. Patience is a virtue. I will text you when I can."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Alfred."

He hung up and fell asleep. 15 hours later, he was woken when the doorbell rang. He got up and stumbled to answer the door.

"I told you soon, da?" Russia said.

His reply was to drag the Russian in, close the door and hug him, inhaling the scent was distinctly Ivan Braginski's. He hugged him tighter and began to cry, burying his head in his chest. Not knowing what else to do, Russia held him until he was done. "It is okay, I am here now," he whispered to the American comfortingly.

* * *

**The whole being sick and dropping a phone on an eye happened to me. My best friend had called and he found it funny. **

**Say Goodbye to Hollywood **

**Say Goodbye, my baby**

**The song is indeed Billy Joel's.**


	53. What the?

"Let me get it out, aru," China said.

"It hurts," America whined.

Russia froze in front of the door, not believing his ears.

"It's still in there, aru."

"Hurry it up, the rest could arrive any minute."

America shrieked suddenly. "There, it's out, aru."

Hungary threw the door open, camera at the ready. Russia ran away. America jumped up. "Thanks, China," he said before running after the Russian. "Darling, it isn't what you thought!"

"Nyet! It was what I thought!"

"What? No! I just had food in my hair!"

"You were not?"

"Of course I wasn't. I love you, man, not anybody else."

Australia wandered up to China. "What were you doing with America?"

"He had Sweet and Sour sauce in his hair. I was getting it out, aru." China replied.

"Then why are you not wearing any pants, Amerika?" Russia asked.

"I forgot to put them back on, darling." America answered right away.

"What?" that had startled his boyfriend.

"I had a stomachache after I got dressed for the day so I took them off so I would stop hurting. It didn't work."

A door closed, cutting off the rest of the conversation. Nobody wanted to hear it anyways but France and Hungary. "Let's start the meeting without them," Germany said.

An hour later, they walked in. America was still without pants and had lost his tie. Russia's hair was a mess.

England facepalmed.

* * *

**Random!**


	54. What Would Have Happened

**Title**: What Would Have Happened

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, England, France and mentions of Russia

**Pairings**: FrUk and almost RusAme

**Warnings**: France

**Songs**: _Aubrey _by Bread

**Note**: The Truth Beneath The Rose universe, what would have happened if Alfred had left the room before Ivan could continue their romantic interaction. He is discussing the event with Arthur as he didn't understand what happened.

* * *

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred said as he bounced in.

"Hey, git." Arthur Kirkland replied automatically.

"Do you have time to talk to your favorite little brother?" Alfred asked.

Arthur snorted. "I don't like you that much but okay, let's talk." He ignored the hurt face the American put on.

"So, I just got back from Sochi."

"How was it?"

"It was good, but something happened."

"Oh Flying Mint Bunny, what?"

"I started hanging out with the Russian speed skater, Ivan Braginski."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Of course not, you can't hurt the hero."

"Huh. What happened then?"

"One day I go to visit him in his apartment in the Athletes Village. He's on lying on the floor half naked from the waist up."

_What did he get himself into? _Arthur thought, but aloud he said "And?"

"So I sit beside him and ask him what he was doing."

"What was he doing?"

"Some funky breathing exercise, I figured it was some weird Russian thing. So I stayed there and said it was awesome. His face started twitching and he reminded me of that creature from _My Neighbor Totoro _before he sneezed."

"He reminded you of Totoro… He reminded you of a big, grey furred, Japanese tree thing…"

"Yeah. He was rather large with silver hair. Anyway, he sneezed just like Totoro only not as epically. I laughed and then had to sneeze myself."

"That must have been epic," Arthur said, sarcastically as Francis Bonnefoy walked into the room.

"Yeah, but I sneezed on him. I felt bad and wiped it off him. I think it startled him. I said I was sorry."

"You better have."

"Then I realized how scarred he was and started touching them."

"That was rather rude."

"Yeah, I know that now. Before I knew it, I had traced eight when I realized what I was doing and backed away. I thought I had heard his heart start racing."

"Oh honhonhon," said Francis.

"Pervert," said Arthur. "What happened then?"

"He told me I didn't have to stop when I said I was sorry again. I went back to tracing his scars when he moaned, and scared me. I left then. Did I do something wrong?"

"Non, you did something right." Francis smirked.

"Shut up," Arthur said, shoving his boyfriend away. "Sadly, he's right."

"You mean, if I had stayed he would have tried to make out with me?"

"Oui and maybe so much more," Francis had come back.

"Oh…"Alfred left then as Arthur roared at his perverted French boyfriend.

_Who's to blame for a love that wouldn't bloom? For the hearts that never played in tune? Like a lovely melody that everyone can sing, take away the words that rhyme, it doesn't mean a thing. We tricked the light and danced together to the moon, but where was June? No, it never came around, if it did, it never made a sound, maybe I was absent or was listening too fast, catching all the words but then the meaning going past. _


	55. Accident

America was playing Guitar Hero when he got a text. He stopped the song, _Hotel California, _and checked it. It was from Lithuania. "There is a dazed and confused Russian in my living room." He texted back, "Why?" He resumed playing. He had finished the song when the reply came. "I don't know, he isn't saying anything. Weird. Hold on, I'm coming over there." He sent the reply and texted Obama, who told him to go. He hopped a plane to Vilnius.

He called Lithuania from Amsterdam. "Hey, is he still there?"

"Yeah, he knocked himself out."

"Ouch, something must be wrong. I'm in Amsterdam, two hour layover."

"Alright, America, just be careful."

"Boarding call. Gotta go. See you when I get there."

Several hours later, he was knocking on the door. A worried Lithuania answered. Russia was lying on the couch on his side. "What should we do, Alfred?"

"We should take him home unless Belarus is there."

"She is."

"Nii-san! Where have you been, Nii-san?" America said in a perfect imitation of Belarus.

"He can't stay here, Poland is coming to visit."

"Like, what is he doing here?" America imitated. "We could send him to China. Why do I have to solve this problem, aru? I already am busy trying to stop the Koreans from killing each other. You aren't helping by encouraging South Korea, aru."

If the situation wasn't serious, Lithuania would have found it funny. "What about Ukraine?"

"I'm sorry, Vanya. I can't see you anymore," America reminded. "France is a no go, he'd probably try to rape him. England would be beside himself. Japan doesn't like him either."

"Germany?"

"Why is he here?" he impersonated Germany. "Kesesese, I found a magic marker!" That was his Prussia. "Prussia, don't draw on Russia's face," Austria, "We should move him out of Prussia's sight," and Hungary.

"You've got a point," Lithuania muttered. "What about you or Canada?"

"I guess I'll take him." He called Obama, who was a little worried but okay with him bringing Russia there.

Russia sat up at that moment, having just regained consciousness.

"Hey, big guy, let's get you somewhere your sister can't bother you," America told him, helping him to his feet and out the door.

When they arrived in Washington D.C., America had noticed something weird. Russia wasn't letting his head touch anything, he was having a hard time walking and he still wasn't talking. He carried him into a guest bedroom and let him lay back down, losing consciousness again. America's phone rang and thus he was pulled into a three way conversation with their bosses. "I'm worried," said America. "He's acting really weird." He ducked back into where Russia was. "I'm checking on him now, sir." He barely registered the concern in the reply that came from a Russian voice. He started shifting locks of moonlight colored hair and stared at what he saw. "Uh, is there anything wrong over there at all?" The reply was negative. "He has a nasty head wound. I'm taking him to the hospital." His part of the conversation ended when he promised to call when they got there. He actually promised to call directly to Moscow.

After digging through his desk for the emergency identity cards he had to keep for all nations, Tony found Russia's for him. These were only for in case they were arrested or needed medical care. Every nation and their bosses had to keep them. He set off for the hospital. The Russian only woke when they pulled in and set off for the admission. America slid the ID card over and they were sent on their way without any hassle. Once a doctor had relieved him of his burden, he called. "Hello, I'm there now. No, not yet." He launched into the details of what all had happened since he got the text from Lithuania. When he was done, a doctor handed him a piece of paper, knowing who he was talking to. "He has some brain damage, that's why he can't walk or talk right now. This is really scary, he will be able to walk again soon but they don't think he can talk again. My thoughts exactly. They're releasing him to me in 12 hours, I'm to keep him here until his wound is healed. He's going to have a bald spot for a while. Aww. You're welcome. I just wish I thought to look earlier. Thank you, that makes me feel a little better. Yes, I'll call again when I get him back. Goodbye."

15 hours later, he was changing the bandage on Russia's head, having just got off the phone with Lithuania. He longed to kiss the wound so settled with kissing the bandages. The phone rang, it being Ukraine calling now. "Hi, Katyusha. You are? Thank you. Belarus hovering around is the last thing he needs right now. Hi, Naty. No, I'm taking care of him and I can mange on my own. Give your sister the phone back, please, Belarus. Thank you. So, Katyusha, between the two of us, if we keep curious visitors away, I can have him healed in no time. The hard part'll be getting him to walk again. I know, I wanna cry, too. I don't know what happened. He can't tell us. Alright, talk to you later. Bye."

Russia was looking at him with curiosity in his violet eyes, making America lean over and press their lips together. "I wish you could tell me what happened, big guy," he whispered. To his surprise, Russia softly kissed him back before going back to sleep. "Yeah, you're going to be having a hard time after this," America said to him, "like your life wasn't already bad enough."

The next day, they worked on walking again. Since he was a nation, the wound healed quickly, but America's kisses made it heal even faster, which to him was weird. When he went home, they had a way for him to communicate. He eventually started talking again to the delight of all.


	56. Dancing Queen

**Title**: Dancing Queen

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, Estonia, Lithuania, Russia, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belgium, and many more

**Pairings**: None

**Warnings**: Major dancing

**Songs**: _Chiquititia _and _Dancing Queen _by ABBA

**Notes**: I can has ABBA?

* * *

America ran into the bathroom where Estonia was trying to comfort a crying Lithuania. "Let me try," he said. Estonia stood back, shocked. He approached the door. _Chiquititia tell me what's wrong_

Estonia laughed. "You think that would work?"

"Yeah. Try it with me."

Estonia jumped up to the stall door in between them and Lithuania. _You're enchained by your own sorrow_

They sang in unison. _In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

America went into the neighboring stall and stood on the toilet, looking at him. _How I hate to see you like this_

Estonia looked through the bottom of the door. _There is no way you can deny it._

_My and how it hurts to see you sad! _America sang.

Lithuania shook his head as the two disappeared. Estonia went into the stall on the other side. "He who stands on toilet is high on pot," America quipped.

They both went back to standing on the toilets.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_You're having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in, the dancing queen_

"What?" Lithuania asked them.

They kept singing. _Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting into swing_

_You've come to look for a king_

_Anybody can be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_Where they play the right music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get a chance_

Lithuania left the stall and they followed. The three skipped out singing loudly. _You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet only seventeen_

Hungary was trying to help Austria lug a piano inside but when they passed, she joined them. _Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!_

_Oh yeah!_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_You're having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch the scene_

_Dig in, the dancing queen_

They entered the room where the rest of the European continent was. Lithuania took lead vocals. _You're a teaser_

_You turn them on_

_Leave them burning and then you're_

_Gone _

Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Liechtenstein and Belgium joined them.

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone would do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

Various nations stared. Greece and Poland joined.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet _

_Only seventeen_

North Italy and Spain slipped into the back as they left the room.

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oh yeah!_

Taiwan and the Seychelles filled the space between Ukraine and Hungary

_You can dance_

_You can jive _

_You're having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in, the dancing queen_

By now Sweden and Russia were following them, curiosity evident. A lot more were in the group when it stopped.

_Oh yeah!_

_You can dance_

_You can jive _

_You're having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

The crowd air guitared.

_Watch that scene_

They jumped to change feet and air guitared again

_Dig in, the dancing queen_


	57. Funhouse

America, England, Russia, Hungary and Austria were all visiting with a new nation that had been born after several old nations had died. America was headed along the streets of the capital when suddenly something hit him and he passed out.

"_Why are we leaving?" That was Russia's voice._

"_We can't stay here," replied Austria._

"_America is still here," argued Russia. "I will not leave until I know he is safe and back with us."_

"_Be careful, Ivan," Hungary said. "If they find you snooping around, they will kill you."_

"_I am prepared for that," Russia told her._

"_Alright," England said. "I hope you find him."_

America woke up. He was in a small gray room with no door. He started looking for a way out and found none. He screamed in fury. Nobody locks the United States of America up and gets away with it. He spotted a crack in the wall and kicked it, creating a hole. Within ten minutes, it was large enough for him to get out of. He ran through the hallways of wherever he was, looking for life. There, the vice-president of the place, cowering in fear. "Mr. Jones?" he asked.

"Where am I?" America asked him.

"You are about to enter the main part of our administration building, and I'm afraid I have bad news. Your friends all left but Mr. Braginski, he stayed behind."

"Yeah, I dreamed about that."

"He's now dead, though. They had him assassinated. No one found his body."

"WHAT?"

"I tried to stop it, I really did, but it happened anyway."

America knocked over the pillar between them and stormed into the main building. Russia was dead and somebody was as sure as hell going to pay.

"You cared for him more than you could ever show him," the man he left shaking in fear said.

The main building was empty. America overturned desks, smashed chairs and knocked down walls as he progressed through it, searching for the president and nation. The whole building had been destroyed when he determined they were cowards. "I will find you two eventually," he growled. He went through the entire grounds, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. It was after he left the library burning that he found the president. He snarled and advanced on the terrified man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to capture you. I just want to make a point to the rest of the world."

"I think I have made a point instead. Look around you, your capital is in flames."

The human whimpered.

"Mr. Jones!" cried the vice-president.

"Mr. America!" the nation had arrived also.

The next speaker stopped him in his tracks. "Amerika," he looked up to see Russia in the doorway.

"No, this must be some trick, you're dead because everybody has told me you are."

"Nyet, dear, they were fooled. I am alive."

"Bastards killed you."

"They tried. I played one of my mind games, as you call it, on them."

America sat down, his clothes in pieces from where shrapnel and glass had cut him. "I don't understand."

"I faked my death as I knew they would try to kill me."

"This can't be happening, I'm dreaming that you're here."

Russia walked over to him and knelt beside him. "I am really here."

America could smell the scent that only belonged to him. No one would have thought of that if they were trying to trick him and he couldn't smell in dreams. This was real, he surmised as he threw himself at the older Slavic nation, knocking him over and to the ground, sobbing into the broad expanse of his chest. He was embraced and he let it happen, only more evidence against this being a dream. Calming Russian phrases were whispered into his ear, every one spoken with love. He fell asleep then and there, tired from all the destruction he had caused that day.

He woke up in a strange room. England sat near him. "We're in the other major city, the capital is being rebuilt. No charges are being filed against you. There was a total change in all the officials, they all said you taught them a lesson. We leave tomorrow."

The now former vice president moved forward. "I said we should make you an honorary citizen."

America laughed. "Thanks. I just wish I knew why Russia stayed behind to find me."

The other man smiled. "Maybe because he loves you."

America stopped. "You think so?"

"It's obvious. Even a blind man could see it. If wedding bells ever ring for you two, I need an invite."

"I will make sure you get one, da?" Russia had just entered the room.

"Thanks." The human left then, leaving the nations to get ready to go.


	58. Take On Me

**I shit you not, people. I have bands from all the Nordic countries but Iceland. ABBA is Swedish, Within Temptation is Danish (I think), Nightwish is Finnish and this group, A-Ha, is Norwegian.**

**

* * *

**

America spotted Russia somewhere down the hall. He grinned. _Talking away_

_I don't know what to say_

_I'll say it anyway_

Russia heard him and rolled his eyes. America saw him leave. _Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay_

Russia snorted as America continued. _Take on me_

_Take me on_

_I'll be gone in a day or two_

He danced up to the older nation. _So needless to say_

Russia pushed him away, to Norway's amusement. America frowned. _Stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is okay _

_Say after me_

Russia placed a hand in his face. "It is far better to safe than sorry, da?"

America wasn't about to give up. _Take on me_

_Take me on_

_I'll be gone in a day or two_

Russia left as America danced with himself. _Oh the things that you say_

He ran forward and dragged the Russian back. _You're all the things I've got to remember _

_Are you shying away?_

_I'll be coming for you anyway_

Russia protested his treatment. "Nyet!"

America kept singing. _Take on me_

_Take me on_

_I'll be gone in a day _

Russia found America's embrace was inescapable and surrendered. America grinned again as the whole room but England and Belarus laughed.

* * *

**_Take On Me_ by A-Ha**


	59. A Second Tail

Russia was standing in his kitchen chopping onions when the door opened.

"Hi, Father," said the quiet voice of his daughter.

"Hello, Anna." He turned to see her holding a cat. He frowned.

"Alexis and Ian found a kid at school trying to kill the runt of a litter of purebred Russian Blues so they saved it. They get out of detention soon. The other kid looks worse than they do combined." She left the room to take care of the terrified cat in her arms.

"We will have a family meeting about this over dinner," Russia said to the knife. He went back to chopping until the door opened again.

Alexis and Ian crept in. They could just tell their father was upset by how cold the house was.

"Should we show someone the paper?"Ian asked.

"Maybe…"

They snuck past the kitchen door.

"Alexis and Ian Braginski, get in here, now."

Or they tried. "Crap," Alexis said, before they walked in.

"Paper." Russia said immediately.

Ian waited until he had washed his hands and dried them before giving him a manila envelope. The three walked into the dining room and sat down. The contents were examined in silence and signed. "You two have to be thankful you are so fortunate. His parents are not pressing charges and the kid himself will pay his hospital bills. However there was a warning. Ian, this was your fourth detention and your grades range from 78% to 72%. Remember anything below a 70% will be consider failing. Alexis, this was your tenth detention and your grades range from 75% to 48%. You are failing every class but Physical Education. You are also one detention away from a two week suspension. I am warning you now, if you are suspended you will be going to boarding school until college."

"Boarding school? My friends!"

"Next time think of them before you break the rules. Any questions?"

"What's for dinner?"

"If it were up to me, you would be going without dinner. Sadly, I am not the one with that happy power this time."

"What about the cat?" Ian asked.

"Your sister has it. Keep this in mind, children. You are to become the cities of Los Angeles and Sochi when you finish college. If this bad behavior continues after that it will affect your cities. Reflect on that while I finish dinner."

Anna came back downstairs, still with the cat. She wandered in on her brothers. "Angry?"

"Disappointed."

"That's even worse." She said sympathetically as she sat down.

"Look," Alexis began. "Just because you're Hermione Granger, that doesn't mean…"

"What does that make you, Ronald Weasley? No, you're Fred and Ian's George."

"Mischief managed."

"I should be a saint, da?" Ian said.

"Yes," Anna replied. "Saint Ian of Dungeons and Dragons."

In the kitchen, Russia laughed.

America walked in. "Saint Ian the Dungeon Master, Anna."

"Same thing."

"There's a difference!" America and Ian cried at once. "One's the game itself and the other is the host." America finished.

"Fine, Saint Ian the Dungeon Master, patron saint of role playing games worldwide."

"Your father played it once." America said thoughtfully.

"It was the only time I did," Russia added as he came in with a pot of soup. He set it down before seating himself and leaning over to kiss America, who kissed back eagerly. The children made faces while they weren't looking.

"Cat!" America hollered. Anna handed the cat to him. "Aren't you pretty? Where did you come from?"

"Your sons beat a fellow student up for it," Russia commented.

"Really? Did you beat the snot out of them?"

The boys nodded as Russia glared at his husband.

"I mean, that was very bad, boys."

"He was killing the poor feline, the boy is in the hospital and his parents are going to make sure he is properly punished." Russia informed America.

"I'm proud of you two."

"Kolkolkol."

"However, that was very disappointing that you hospitalized him, you two are grounded to your room for the next two months. No TV, music or games either."

They nodded and went up to their rooms when they were dismissed.

* * *

"Was I too hard on them?" America asked Russia as they settled down to sleep for the night.

"Nyet, you did what you had to," was the reply.

* * *

**Harry Potter fun here. **

**So! In some of my universes, those two always have four children. Alaska is the oldest and then America had triplets later. Partial credit for them goes to Choco-Loki. Anna is the first born of the three and is Nome, Alaska. Alexis is Los Angeles, California. Ian is Sochi, Russia because it should be a major city now. Sochi 2014 FTW!**


	60. Come a Little Bit Closer

The South American nations sat around the table as the Oceanic nations filed in, scattered amongst the Africans, Europeans and Asians. The Central American group was right behind. Only two groups had yet to come, the Eurasians and the North Americans. Everybody was excited. None had ever seen the North Americans before, not even England, who had raised two of them. Their genders were confirmed, two males and a female. The door opened and a guy came in. He was dark, Hispanic in origin. "Hola," he said. "I am Jose Sanchez, Mexico." He sat in his seat.

A blond man slid in. "Hi, I'm Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada." When he sat down, everybody forgot him. They were excited for the next person. Rumors had said the United States was a beautiful woman and all wanted to know if it was true.

She has been a great ally in the past wars. It was just no one had met her. She sent somebody in her place to every meeting, every ones all during the Cold War so far. It was now the mid 1980s and all wondered how she would react to Russia, so they asked him to come last.

The door opened and all looked up hopefully, but it was only Turkey. He sat in his seat and glanced at the newcomers, who introduced themselves. He ignored them and started fighting with Greece.

There was laughter. A woman who looked like Canada had just come in. "Hello people, the heroine has arrived."

She fully entered the room, her earrings were the American flag and she wrote a white blouse with a blue skirt that went to somewhere between her knees and ankles. "I'm Allison F. Jones, the United States of America. How many of you in this room have I fought with in the past? Stand up, please."

They stood up. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and England," began England. She glanced at him.

"You look weak and what sad little eyebrows."

He stiffened and glared and she laughed.

"Ve, I'm North Italy, Feliciano Vargas," Italy cheered.

"Oh, I do love Italians. You look friendly."

"I am Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt," Germany said.

"Stiff and proper, I see."

"Greetings, I am Japan, Honda Kiku." Japan told her.

"Japan, you're the little man that dragged me into World War II."

She met the rest, ignoring France completely.

"Where is Russia? I have looked forward to meeting them."

"He should be here any minute," Spain told her. "I'm Spain, by the way. Antonio Carriedo."

"Nice to meet you," she intoned, bored.

"She likes to dance with the men she's currently fighting if she meets them," Mexico told her.

"We ballroom danced for hours after the Alamo," she told them, watching the door. They looked at her, shocked. "What? Did you expect me to bed him?" All denied that. "I rather be on the dance floor during a war." She was now in the back of the room, out of sight to those coming in the door.

The door opened and Russia came in. Canada and Mexico introduced themselves to him and America came out of her hiding spot. Sapphire eyes met amethyst ones. "My, you're handsome for the man I'm fighting."

"Ah, you must be America," he said, smirking at her as they began to circle each other.

"Yes, and you must be Russia."

"Da, I am."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you at last."

"Nyet, I insist that the pleasure is mine."

"I think I may wind up liking you," she purred, drawing closer to him.

"Is that a good thing, hm?" he asked, refusing to back away.

"Maybe," she replied, "depends on you."

"Hook, line and sinker," Mexico whispered. "She's got him where she wants him."

All but Canada and Mexico looked surprised as Russia grabbed her arm and drew her into him. She pushed him away and backed up. "Here we go," Mexico told the rest.

"I see," Russia said as he followed Spain's advice and followed her. Between Spain and the tall, dark and gorgeous woman that was Argentina, he managed to keep with America and they danced a pretty passionate tango thanks to their hints.

"Ve, does anybody else feel like this room should be burning around us?" Italy asked.

"What grace! What passion! Very, very, very hot!" exclaimed Spain.

"You could feel the dance," remarked Argentina. "They did very well for beginners without music."

"Allison, how come we never danced like that?" asked Mexico.

"You never gave me a reason to," America replied. "Hey, Russia, I would dance with you again."

Russia smiled. "I was hoping you would say that, da?"

She grinned at him. "Excellent."

* * *

**In my head canon, if wars could be translated into a dance, the Cold War would be one hell of an intense dance. That is why I chose a Latin dance. I may have been able to find a ballroom that would have worked but nothing screams sexual tension like the tango. **

**I really want to watch or listen to Evita now. Weird.**

**I say, love, better to win by permitting my sin than to lose with a halo**


	61. Photograph

America glanced a photograph. It was of the former Allies from rather recently. There he was, in the front, with China trying to knock his hat off his head. England and France were arguing, but that wasn't new. Russia stood in the back. Tears welled up in America's eyes. He could see it now, the weakness in his posture. You used to stand so strong," he whispered to the picture, knowing that Russia couldn't hear him. "I'd give everything to see you back to what you once were." He stole into Arkansas's room to find her CD collection. He went straight to the S's. There they were, he pulled out all CD's by the Saint Petersburg Chamber Choir and listened to them non-stop. When he was finished, he put them back, and glanced at all the old books she had kept. They were all so old, everything had gone digital now. He ran his hand over her classic collection, lingering over the Russian novels, before taking her old iPod and putting one song on repeat. Russia was dying; he didn't think everybody else knew. "Ivan, I swear, I'll be by your side until I no longer can. I'll be your helping hand and everything you need me to be. I only wish you could have lived longer than this. I love you."

A day later, he was on Russia's doorstep. The door was open and he stepped inside. "Ivan?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I know." _Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

Russia looked at him. _Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

"Of course, darling. I wouldn't have it any other way," America breathed.

Russia breathed a sigh of relief before bringing their lips together. "This way, we would die together," he murmured softly.

"Yeah," was the reply. "You go and I go with you. You know I love you."

* * *

Two months later, Canada received a package. It contained a photo of his brother and someone who looked like Russia dancing. He looked closer to see that it was Russia. He turned the photo over to see that both had died a week ago, just after their engagement. It said nothing else.

He put it in his living room and went to pick up the pieces of the now shattered planet.

* * *

**_Annie's Song_ by John Denver**


	62. Rascals

**Title**: Rascals

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, England, Russia, Hungary, Seychelles, Ukraine, Germany, Sealand, Belarus, Austria, Estonia

**Pairings**: one sided USUK and RusAme, AusHun

**Warnings**: Failed spell and small children

**Songs**: None

**Notes**: Based off the _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ episode _Rascals_

_

* * *

_

America laughed. "What are you going to do, Iggy? Call Tinkerbell?"

"No," England replied. "I will curse you though."

"Good luck!"

England smiled as the spell began and upon finishing it, smoke filled the room. Everybody coughed until it faded. England, Russia, Hungary and the Seychelles were missing.

"Bloody hell," said a voice from underneath the table. America quickly looked down to see… Iggy trying to get back in his chair. He picked him up.

"You turned yourself into a little kid again, Iggy." He commented. The four year old England squirmed in his grasp.

"Vanya?" Ukraine asked.

America put England in his seat and turned to look at Russia's chair. His eyes widen as a four year old kid climbed into it. "Big sister, I am a child again."

"Hey git!" England shouted as America stared at Russia.

Russia scowled at the two nations. America blushed and looked away. _Damn, he's cute. What? I didn't think that about Russia. He is though. No! Thoughts, go away!_

Just then, the door flew open. Several people came in.

"Hey, everybody, I rule the world now so you are all useless! I'm sending you all away to work, okay?"

"That is not okay," Germany said. America stood up to protest. Nobody noticed when Russia left his chair and slid underneath the table to go take a hold of America's hand.

"Too bad. It's happening anyways."

"Oi! He's mine! Let go of him!" England cried.

America looked down, noticing Russia and reached out to grab England's hand with his other. "That better?" he asked cheerfully.

"Some of you are only kids?" The new leader asked, mostly looking at Sealand. "Great, we'll put you guys in a playroom until you're old enough to work yourselves! Time to say goodbye, everybody!"

America smiled, kneeling in order to kiss England and then Russia on the head. He lingered near Russia, memorizing his scent. "Be good, you two, no fighting, or cousin Al will know."

Belarus glared at America as the four year old Hungary was pried from Austria's waist and the Seychelles was led out the door from her chair. England and Russia followed as Sealand brought up the rear.

* * *

The five spent days in a room full of toys that bored them to death, while their captors tried to break the lock on the computer that give them full access to ruling the Earth. It could only be unlocked in emergency situations by one nation to give complete control to another. England watched them and came up with a plan. He consulted the others, who agreed to do it and they sent a secret message to several of the still grown nations.

England walked into the computer room and looked at his captors. "You know, only Uncle Eduard can unlock that."

"Which one is that?"

"Estonia."

"Let's get him up here then."

The other three entered before Estonia was brought in. "Oh, there are my nieces and nephews! These nice men allowed me to bring you presents from me and Cousin Al!" He set down a remote control car and reached into a bag, bringing out a Nintendo DSi. "For Arthur!" Next he pulled out a doll, "For Sey!" A set of play cookware went to Hungary and the remote for the car went to Russia, who was so excited he fell on his rear and just stared at the thing. "I'll do as you asked if only you'll allow me a few minutes alone with the children. I'm their adopted uncle, you know."

They agreed and left.

"Are you sure about this, England?"

"Yes, I want this to be over with soon."

"Tell me the whole plan."

They told him and he nodded. "They're going to keep me here for the next two days so I can help by bringing everybody back while England and Russia work on returning you four to your normal ages."

England glared at the violet eyed boy still seated on the floor. "Alfred's mine."

Estonia sighed. "Alfred is his own person, free to love who he likes. I can tell you he does like someone but for more information you will have to talk to Toris."

Just then, Hungary hit herself with her play frying pan. "It's not too good, but it would hurt somebody."

Time was up then. Estonia went to the computer as the rest entered again, one took the remote control to the car away from Russia, which earned him a glare. The children were sent away and waited. An hour later, full control was transferred to the DSi and the children began to make life a living hell for the rest.

The Seychelles skipped up to one of their three guards and hit him with her doll.

"Hey, you!" She slapped an invisible tag on him.

"Huh?" When he turned, she stole the car remote and he vanished. England had transported him into a locked room.

She skipped away and past Russia, dropping the remote on the sly. Russia reclaimed the remote and began to drive the car. Another guard watched it creep towards him. "Kolkolkol," muttered Russia as the car picked up speed and barreled straight for him. He tripped, trying to get away. The car ran over him with more kolkolkols echoing through the room as another tag was placed on him and England used it to transport him away.

Hungary faked being scared of the kolkolkoling and began to cry. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked the last guard as he went to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," she wailed, beating him with her plastic frying pan. "Roderich! Roderich!"

Sealand came running. "Now look what you've done," he said to the guard, whacking him on the back with a tag. England sent him to be with his fellows.

"Good job, guys," he said with a smile as they all dropped the act. The five sent off to round up the rest of their captors.

Estonia was faking unlocking the computer when the door slid open and a certain light haired child walked in. "I am taking charge now," he said to the only other person besides them in the room.

The guy laughed. "I'm in charge. You run back to the playroom now," he patted his head.

"I wouldn't do that," advised Estonia. "Do you know which nation he is?"

"No."

"I would have checked to see what nations I sent down first to see who the children were. Never mind that now, he should tell you who he is in five, four, three, two, one."

"I am Russia, da!" said an almost gleeful sounding Russia.

"Oh, crap," said the usurper.

"I thought you might say that." Estonia commented as Russia slapped a tag on the guy and he beamed him to the room he saw England transporting people to.

England came in. "I found the spell that would return us to our real ages," he reported.

An hour later the four were sitting in a class and the spell began. It stopped them at the age of 13. The door opened and America walked in. Russia glanced at him. "I would be tempted to remain this age if it was not for America."

"Don't let me stop you if you want to," America said absentmindedly and then he smiled. "In fact, I can think of reasons to convince you to stay that age." He took the Russian's hand. "This is one," he showed him their joined hands. "Nobody would ever fuss about this in public if we claim I'm your mentor from Big Brothers, Big Sisters."

"Although I am more mature than you?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, but they don't have to know that. We could do fun things together, like roller skate, go to the movies, bowl, mini golf, you know, fun things!"

"I see your argument. I think I will remain this age," Russia stepped out of the circle and they walked out, still hand in hand. Hungary squealed.

"Your boss may not be happy about it, but I am," America was telling him as their voices faded.

"I see what you did there," England huffed as the spell reverted the remaining three to their normal ages.

* * *

**I have to go to Summer classes**

**And my dentist's not happy**

'**cause I'm eating hot chocolate**

**And my meds aren't working**

**And my toes are freezing**

**It's 25 degrees Fahrenheit**

**I see TSO in five days**

**I mean yay…**

**Yay**

**Yay**

**Yay**

**TSO is awesome**

**Yay**

**Yay**

**Yay**


	63. The Joys of Family

Daughter, stay still. I have to tell you a story. I know you do not like stories about the events of long ago or people long dead. This story is about a very important woman.

* * *

The three sisters lay tangled up on a mattress. Their names were Alice Kirkland, Marguerite Williams and Allison F. Jones. Their mother had raised them since birth to be assassins, the deadliest in the land. They were presented with the names of those they were betrothed to. Time wore on and they continued their training. Alice failed a mission and stopped eating. She died soon after and started to haunt her sisters. To spite Alice, Marguerite killed her best friend. The guilt ate at her until she, too, died. Both ghosts pestered Allison until she sat out to bury them in the gardens of their betrothed. Her mother had followed and when they arrived at the house of Francis Bonnefoy, the man Alice was to have married. She was told to kill him that night. She did so. She had no time to bury Alice there.

They fled right after that and wound up at the house of Lord Roderich Edelstein. Marguerite had been engaged to Gilbert Beilschmidt of that household. When she went to bury her sisters, her mother had stopped her and ordered her to kill Gilbert that night. She did. They moved on the house of the last person, the one Allison was to marry. She knew she had to kill him as well but was free to do so at any time. She went for a walk outside but people were scattered everywhere and so she could not bury her sisters. There was also no garden for her to do so. She went back inside, claiming a chill from the cold. Late that night she woke up and slipped outside and began to dig a hole for her sisters. She was stopped by a new presence. Later she would say that although she could have killed him then and there for interrupting her, he was the prettiest man she had ever laid eyes on.

"I know why you are here," he said to her. "You are here to kill me."

"They said you were clever," she replied. "Yes, I'm here for that reason."

"What are you doing now, hiding what you will use on me?"

"No, I'm burying my sisters. They died before they were supposed to and have been haunting me since."

"You may bury them here."

She turned to look at him with sharp blue eyes. "What about me? Would you bury me here with them?"

"I will honor your wish," he said. She was intelligent. He knew that if she was not killed for the murders of Francis and Gilbert, she would be killed for other reasons because she was dangerous, the most feared woman in the world.

"Would you always visit me for as long as you live?" He knew then she did not plan to kill him and promised to do so. They parted then and she buried her sisters.

The next day she was dressed up and married to him. She was truly a good woman after that. It was only after she had given birth to a daughter that she made her move. It was at the banquet given in the honor of the child that her mother and both rulers attended. One was a Danish man and the other was a Chinese man. She had opened a box that day that held her hand weapons, a light metal glove that wrapped around each finger and strung down to criss cross over her palms and meet in a circle at her wrists. Her husband saw this and said nothing. She ate nothing that night. "Take the child away," she said softly during dessert. What she asked was done. She stood up and went to her mother. "Thank you, Mom. I have a good husband and a child now but I am still a wanted woman because of you." Her right hand went to her mother's throat and she flexed it, four shining needles descending from her fingers and underneath the skin of the woman who gave birth to her. Her mother leapt out of her seat when Allison released her. She stumbled back and fell as a metal flower blossomed across her face, symbolizing her death at the hands of her youngest daughter.

Allison started walking and the guards threw themselves at her in vain, she sent them flying as she walked, the metal in their veins rushing to live on their faces. She stood between the rulers, taking their wrists in her hands. "I have slain my mother, your biggest enemy, in your names. It was a pleasure serving you." Thus the needles injected their metal based poison into their bodies, a garden blooming upon them as they died. Her hands were stripped and she placed them in a box. "For my daughter," she said as she sealed it away.

"Well, come on," she said to the few remaining guards. "Yeah, I'm still deadly but I won't kill you for doing your job." They did nothing and she laughed. "Afraid to arrest a lady? Even one who is turning herself in for murder you witnessed?" They moved then and her husband watched, unable to do anything for her, as she was led away.

That is not to say that he did nothing. Allison was his wife, after all. When the child was a week old, she was to be executed. He knew her well enough to have one of the best poisons in the world smuggled into her cell in with her last meal. When that dawn broke and she was led to her death, he was right beside her. "You look good in black," she told him with a smile. He held her hand and said not a word.

"Vanya, it's time to let her go," said someone he cannot recall now. She might have been his sister, but she has been gone for some time now. He released Allison with one final kiss and backed to the sidelines and watched her use his farewell present to take her own life before others could take it from her. Her wish was honored and she was buried with her sisters. He still visits her every day with flowers and stories of his life and the life of her child.

* * *

I have seen too many years now, daughter. I must join your mother soon. I have here for you her gauntlets. Wear them with pride, knowing that your mother sacrificed herself for you to have these. She was the only person I ever loved. You take after her so very much. Now, Tatiana, I remind you that you are the daughter of Ivan Braginski and Allison F. Jones and the heir to the throne of our world. Do us proud.

You will be released in thirty minutes to assume your place in the world. Do not be surprised. I have always been kind to my own flesh and blood. I take now your final loving gift, the drink of half poison, half vodka and drink a toast to memories.


	64. Vampirism

Ivan Braginski woke up with a start. He quickly got dressed and went outside for a walk. His scarf was in his pocket. He was about to take it out when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and stumbled back, bleeding. He finally recovered and started walking down the street, the venom filling his veins with ice. The Russian stumbled as his body began to burn. He took what he thought of going to be his final swig of vodka. The burning subsided. He smiled. "Thank you for vodka," he whispered. "I can do this. I will not become a vampire."

For the longest time the world had existed knowing at one point there had been vampires but thinking they were all dead. One day they had come back with a vengeance. The population had grown enough that all over the world they were put into their own towns. Not all of them lived there; just the ones caught or turned in by humans. A rogue one had just bitten Ivan. The bleeding stopped. He ducked into the public restroom at the park, having broken in, and cleaned his neck up before putting on the scarf. He made his way to the liquor store in town and the Dane behind the counter checked him out, letting him leave with enough vodka to get to the next town.

Two years later found Ivan seated on a bench, having drunk the rest of the vodka he had bought. A car shrieked to a halt. He blinked at it.

"I told you we would like find him."

Ivan mentally groaned. It was Feliks and Toris, two of the people had left behind all that time ago.

"We've been worried sick!" Toris told him. "Your sisters have been searching everywhere; they even went to the police. Alfred…"

"What about him? Is he alright?"

"We don't know. He set off to look for you as soon as he knew you were missing."

Alfred F. Jones, his loving boyfriend of five years, until he had run away. He missed him the most.

"Come on, let's get you sober and back home."

"I cannot go with you."

"Why?"

Ivan tugged on his scarf so that they saw the bite marks.

"Shit."

"Like, oh hell."

"I have also found that if I am sober, I become one of them. So I drink to keep my humanity."

"I'm calling Katyusha," Toris muttered. "Would you at least get into the car? Feliks, go buy Ivan some more vodka. We can't have him getting sober."

Toris got into the front seat of the car while Ivan got into the back. The conversation with Katyusha was quick and in Ukrainian, her native language. "She says she'll be glad to have you home even if you're always drunk. However, Alfred is in the nearest Vampire Town."

Just then Feliks returned with two bottles, passing them back to Ivan.

"We're going to get Alfred first." Ivan said, calmly sipping his alcohol.

"Like, where is he?"

Toris told him. Feliks shook and started the car. "Alright, but I'm so totally not happy about it."

Ivan snarled. He needed Alfred to get him through this, just vodka wasn't going to be enough. They pressed on, stopping occasionally to get Ivan more to drink.

"How are we going to get him out?" Toris asked as they were 30 minutes away. "We can't get him out unless we bring a vampire in."

"You have a vampire," Ivan told them. "It is simple, da? Him for me."

"What?"

"If we, like, do that you won't be able to see him again."

"I would not be able to either way. This way I would know he was safe."

"You, like, have to be a fully fledged vampire first."

Ivan spotted something from out the window. "Stop." They kept going. "Stop!" he commanded, his accent getting thicker. They stopped.

"What is it, Ivan?"

"Hospital. Wait here, I will be back soon."

He returned thirty minutes later with a vial half filled with blood. He drank it before getting in the car. The blood poured down his throat, burning as it went. He closed his eyes as they drove, the world changing around him. The door of the car burned his hand, a sickly sweet smell drifting from the front seat. He realized he could smell the blood of Toris and Feliks. He felt sick yet hungry. The fence grew into sight. They stopped and Feliks called something out. He ignored it as he couldn't open the door. The door opened and he slid out of it.

"He's like not breathing."

His eyes opened. "Back away," Feliks did. "Stay here until Alfred comes out."

"Natalya is here also." Toris said softly. "She has been for the past month."

Ivan turned his back on them and his old life to face the walls that spoke of his new unlife. He walked up to the guard. "I have a vampire to exchange for a human."

"Who?" The guard asked looking around.

"Me."

He blinked, but gave him the pass and let him in. It had been a lot easier than expected. He found Alfred and Natalya soon enough. Alfred spotted him first and ran to him, throwing his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. Well, he tried to kiss him. Ivan turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek but he wanted it to have been a real kiss so badly. "I have only a pass for one of you to get out," he said. "Natalya, take it, please."

"Brother, I must remain here with you." Natalya replied.

"Nyet, you must go."

"I want to be a vampire with you."

Rage and pain filled Ivan's face. He made Alfred release him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, brother."

"Give me your wrist. I will fulfill your wish," the pain was all the more evident as tears ran down his face. Her blood was sweet on his tongue. Alfred stared in shock as Natalya fell when Ivan released her. Ivan drew him back into his arms. "I am a monster now, love. Take the pass and go. Forget me, dearest." He pressed a kiss to Alfred's neck, his blood smelled tempting but after biting his own kin, he could never hurt another human again. "Find somebody to love you like I did and no longer can." Alfred kissed him, slow and passionate. "Go now," he whispered one last time as Alfred took the pass and left.

The camera was rolling. An Estonian, Eduard, assured him the footage was being broadcasted worldwide on the internet. Natalya was bound to a wall, gagged but struggling as her own brother's venom began to infect her blood vessels, changing her from the inside out.

Ivan faced the camera. "My name is Ivan Braginski. I was born December 30th, 1989 in Moscow, Russia. I died September 3rd, 2013. Please tell my older sister not to worry for me anymore. Please tell Alfred F. Jones that I love him and I am sorry.

You all have your fantasies about vampires. The glamour, the romance. Here is what you never see, what I will show you.

This is my sister Natalya Arlovskaya; she was born in June of 1992. She has yet to die, but has been infected by her brother. For eighty-eight days, you will watch her sweat out the infection. You will watch her scream, cry and beg for death. You will watch me feed her can after can of nothing but artichokes day after day. You will watch her puke, piss and possibly shit herself and pass out for days. This is not a fairy tale or a teenaged romance novel. This is not pretty.

You will watch me as well. I am the kind of vampire that you would be, a fledging out of control who could possibly take lives. I cannot guarantee that I will not.

This is the real life of vampires.

I am the real life of vampires.

Do you still want to be one?"


	65. My Little Town

**Note: I'm sorry if my Russian fails. I couldn't get on Google Fail!Translate so I used my Russian-English/English-Russian dictionary and Microsoft Word symbols. Only thing is I couldn't tell if letters were lowercase or not so I guessed... Also, to have a laugh, I threw in a reference to the episode of Axis Powers where England was singing baby America to sleep. My sister and I were watching it and finally realized what he was singing... The Phantom of the Opera... to the wrong tune... failure on us all... The random song lyrics is from _Freak on a Leash_**

**_

* * *

_**

I sat in a railway station, not sure if I was amused or alarmed. My government had paid my way to this small town in the middle of nowhere that was only assessable by trains. I wondered if the world had gone back in time and all countries had adopted the old Russian way of dealing with troublemakers. I laughed at that thought. This small town was not punishment, but a way of making world peace, but sending people to live there for their countries and see if they got along. How very Big Brother of them. My only problem with that is that I have to be nice to… someone... "The Cold War ended right before you were, born, Miss Jones," The President of the United States had told me. "We have to reestablish our countries' friendship again some time. So I'm ordering you to not pick fights with whoever the Russians have sent." My reply was instant. I won't if they won't. My train pulled in and I picked my things up. Straightening out my skirt, I climbed abroad. If I was to live there for my country than I, Allison F. Jones, have to make a good impression.

I studied up on who I was going to meet while I was there. There were no pictures, only names and basic profiles. I was so happy to see that I had family in that Hell on Earth. Both of my half brothers were there, the Canadian, Matthew Williams, and the Brit, Arthur Kirkland, plus his half-siblings that weren't related to me at all. Our Australian cousin was there also, Steven Thorpe Walker and our Irish cousin, Aiden Carey. Those two were my favorite cousins. Madri Mehra, our cousin from India, was there also. Hell, all of my cousins are there. This was going to be one big not so happy family reunion. I lit up a cigarette and kept studying. Italy had sent two brothers, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Germany also sent a pair of brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Gilbert claimed he was Prussian though, whatever that meant. They had cousins there. Roderich Edelstein from Austria, Vash Zwiligi from Switzerland, Vash's sister Lily Zwiligi from Liechtenstein, Elizabeta Hedervary from Hungary and Francis Bonnefoy from… ew… France. I hated the French just as much as I hated the Russians.

I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank some. It wasn't easy to sneak this away when you're nineteen. There were three more groups of half siblings there for different countries. Wang Yao from China was the oldest of his group. Honda Kiku was there for Japan. North and South Korea had sent a pair of twins. They were kinda like me and Mattie. Separated from birth by a national border, but unlike us, their countries hated each other. Silly Asian Zombies… It looked like this Chinese guy was related to the whole Eastern half of the continent, not counting Russia, ugh. Stupid gigantic country, no wonder it was called the Wastelands.

The next batch was from the Baltic States. Europe has states? Awesome. There was a kid named Toris whose last name I couldn't even begin to think about. He was from Lithuania. Oh wait, that's a country, not a state. Damn. Eduard von Bock was next from Estonia. Raivis Galante was the youngest from Latvia. Yekaterina Braginskaya was the oldest of the set of Slavic siblings. She was from the Ukraine. The youngest was Natalya Arlovskaya from Belarus. The middle sibling was Ivan Braginski from Russia. Yay… I studied the rest but not remembering names, telling myself I'll get them when I meet them. I hoped somebody was hot as long as they weren't in my family.

My stop was announced and so I prepared to get off. I had a nice surprise waiting for me at the station. "Mattie!" I cheered. He was facing the station doors and of course I wasn't coming from that way.

"Eh?" my brother asked, startled. He turned to look at me. "Allie?"

"The one and only heroine at your service!" I told him.

"Kesese," laughed a strange, rough voice. It was a silver haired person with red eyes and a yellow bird perched on his head. "Mattie bird, who is this?"

"This is my sister, Allison F. Jones. Allie, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany." Matthew introduced us.

"Prussia," Gilbert corrected. "You're very pretty, Allie."

"Thank you, you aren't so bad looking yourself," I flirted, ignoring Matthew's obvious jealously.

"Care to join me for dinner?" Gilbert asked.

Okay, now I won't ignore Matthew. "No, thank you. I prefer to eat hamburgers with my pet cat, Tony. I had to leave him behind though."

"Okay," he said, not disappointed at all. Two other men walked up then.

"Who's this?" one asked. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other smiled. He was blonde with blue eyes.

"Mattie's sister, Allison," Gilbert told him.

"Pleasure to meet you," said the blond man, clearly flirting. I ignored him.

"Francis, I don't think Arthur would like you flirting with our sister," Matthew pointed out. Stupid Frenchie.

Francis Bonnefoy smirked. "What mon cher doesn't know won't hurt him."

I continued to ignore him. The other turned to be. "Hola!" he said. "I am Antonio Carriedo from Spain!"

"Nice to meet you," I told him.

"It was nice to meet me also, non?" Francis asked.

He went ignored. Obama had said I had to be nice to Braginski, he didn't say anything about Bonnefoy. "We have to go," said Matthew. "I need to get Allie settled in." I walked away before another word was spoken. Matthew ran after me. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah. It would be the house with the huge American flag?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Excited, eh?" He asked me.

"Of course. It will be so awesome seeing the whole family again after ten years."

We reached my house and out came my other neighbor. "MARIA!" I shouted, happily.

The Mexican woman turned and saw me. "Allison!" she greeted. She was another member of my family.

"I didn't see you on the list," I ran to hug her.

"I asked not to be mentioned," she smiled.

"Oh." I replied.

"I've got to go, I'll visit you later," she told me, leaving with a smile.

Somewhere down the street a down opened. Its flag was blue and yellow. A large young woman with beautiful platinum blonde hair hurried out and towards us. "Hello," she said when she arrived. "I am Yekaterina Braginskaya. You may call me Katyusha."

"Hi, Katyusha," I said with a smile. "I'm Allison F. Jones, call me Allie."

"Alright, Allie," she said, smiling happily. "I'm baking you a cake. I'll come over to see you when it's done." With that she bounced away.

"Katyusha is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. She's from the Ukraine." Matthew told me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was reading about her on the train." I went inside to avoid meeting more people.

"She's not like her siblings at all. Natalya is creepy and is a stalker. Ivan is…" Matthew began.

"I don't wanna know what he's like." I replied.

"You'll have to some time," he pointed out.

I ignored him and took out my lighter. I set it down to dig out my package of cigarettes and when I went back for it, it was gone. Matthew held it in his hand, a serious look on his face. "Hand them over."

"What?" I asked.

"You're not allowed, I'll be holding a family meeting about this. Hand them over."

I sighed and handed them over. Arthur was going to kill me.

"Anything else I should know about?"

Matthew was about to go Canadian on my ass and I knew it. "Yeah," I brought out the alcohol and he took that also. "You could die from this, eh. Every time you light up, you cut a day off. You were also complaining of being broke so stopping would save you money, eh."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, it's just that I can't stop cold turkey."

"Maple, Allie. You can and you will. Follow me."

I went with him to something in the middle of town were something like rehab was set up in some building. He added my name to the list for alcohol and smoking. I noticed that Braginski was also on the list. "Let me guess, he's on there because of vodka."

Matthew opened his mouth to reply when a sweet sounding, childlike voice said "Da, I am."

I turned and found a gorgeous young man looking at me, curiosity in his eyes. Were they purple? Was that even possible? He was tall, dressed in dark green pants and a yellow sweater clung to his torso. A tan coat completed the outfit underneath a soft pink scarf. His hair was the same length and color of his older sister's. Does he even know how absolutely breathtaking he is? Fuck my life, this is the Russian guy here. "Typical," I commented, looking around, watching him frown from the corner of my eye.

"This is my second year of trying to fight addiction, da?" Freaking sexy accent. Meryl Streep have mercy. Please make him not so handsome in mine eyes. I snorted in reply. He hummed.

"Hey, Ivan," Matthew said. "How are you?"

"I am doing well, thank you, Matvey," Ivan replied.

"This is my sister, Allison, by the way. Allison, this is Ivan. Allison?" Matthew freaked because I had wandered away. I don't care, I reminded myself. I've talked to him, that should be enough for the dude in office. "Sorry about her, she's like that around new people. I better go catch up with her. See you around, Ivan."

"Farewell," Ivan sounded amused. I watched him read my information from a mirror until I caught his eyes flicker in my direction and stay there. I pretended to be fixing my sleeve, watching him smile at the sight. I adjusted my hat. It was kinda creepy.

"ALLISON FELICITY JONES!" shouted an angry Brit. Ivan returned to scanning the whiteboard. Arthur Kirkland stormed past him, beside himself in fury. His caterpillar eyebrows looked as stupid as always. I giggled. "Git," he muttered. "I saw that list. You're in trouble, young lady. Take that hat off this second."

I sighed and removed my hat, allowing my hair to come tumbling out. Ivan was still watching. I saw this as I hadn't turned away yet. He picked up a marker and started writing. I moved to another mirror, allowing me to see what he had written. It was his native language, that was a given. I focused on what I knew of it. It translated to 'stupid Cricket'. At first I wondered why he would say an insect was stupid then I realized he meant the British game. I cracked up. Arthur was still talking. "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Ivan turned and realized that I could see what he had written and he winked. I winked back. Arthur saw what he wrote. "YOU!" It was erased and Arthur glared at him. _ДО СВИДáНИЯ ВеЛИКОЛѐІІНЬІЙ._ Goodbye gorgeous. I waved as he left. Arthur erased it. "Damn him," he muttered. "If we have to get you anything to help you stop smoking, we will. There's a family dinner at Maria's house tonight, we'll talk about it there."

I left then, not noticing that Ivan had lingered behind. When I returned home, Katyusha was on my porch with a freshly baked cake in her hands. I thanked her and invited her in. "I met your brother earlier," I said to make conversation as I handed her a slice of her own cake.

"Vanya's so sweet," she said. "He's misunderstood all the time, however." I listened to her praise her brother. "Sometimes he does get angry and it can be frightening. Some say it happens often but I haven't seen it." I nodded but I was lost in thought. She had to go before too long and I got ready to go dinner. That went well, mostly shouting and laughter.

It was August 6th before too long. I had permission to leave town for dinner that night. I headed out and found a good little burger joint. Those were some damn good burgers. I slipped a large wine cooler into my bag before heading back to the train station. It was after midnight when I disembarked. There were footsteps behind me. I turned to see something pale headed towards me. I dropped my bag in a panic and winced as the bottle clicked against my keys. Ivan stepped into the light, picking up my bag and giving it back. "Give it to me," he said.

"Give you what?" I asked.

"The alcohol," his voice was changing.

"I don't have anything," I lied.

His eyes narrowed. "You are lying."

"No, I'm not," I lied yet again.

"Kolkolkol." That was the strangest noise I had ever heard and it somewhat frightened me. I reached into my bag and pulled it out. He poured the contents down a nearby gutter and recycled the bottle. "Never again. обеЩáние?" _Promise?_

"I promise." I whispered back.

He closed his eyes and stepped forward. Something crunched nearby. His eyes, which really were violet, as I had discovered one day, flew open and he turned around. I watched as he stiffened then left, walking quickly in short strides across the pavement. The noise gave pursuit. I headed home, curious.

The weather started turning cooler near the end of September. My lips became chapped and bleeding. Right after it bled in the middle of one of our alcohol addiction meeting, I walked onto my porch and found a tube of lip balm waiting. The note said to use it well. I smiled at the handwriting, having memorized it due to all the times Ivan had written something to me. One day I had asked him why because I've been nothing but rude to him and he smiled and said nothing. I've never understood the bastard. Yao and Toris claims he stalks them and when they confront him about it, he says it's his way of showing affection. It terrifies them and amuses me. Antonio reckons he's trying to spark jealously in someone. He always looks my way when he says it, I don't quite get it. All I know is that Arthur gets pretty mad when he says it.

Christmas time finally comes around and I tell the family they could bring a friend to my place for a party Christmas Day. To my joy, Arthur brought Francis, who spent his time trying to flirt with me until Matthew arrived with Ivan. Gilbert decided to crash the party around 10 p.m. and I was pissed. It was after I dumped a tenth beer on his head that Arthur decided to intervene. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "That voice that calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I find," he sang before I interrupted.

"The Phantom of the Opera? Seriously, Artie?"

"It always put you to sleep when you were younger," he mused, not noticing when I left. Ivan was beside me before too long and we actually had a civil conversation. Everything started blurring together before too long. I remembered kissing somebody and hoped it wasn't a family member. I woke up sometime in the morning and heard somebody sigh. I turned my head and it was Ivan.

"Did we?" I asked, confused. He was about to reply when Matthew walked in.

"I invite you to a party and you sleep with my little sister," he said, clearly upset.

"Matvey, I assure you, it must have been an accident," Ivan said, getting up to dress and five minutes later, he was gone.

_Something takes a part of me_

After that, Ivan said nothing to me. There was no notes, no glances when he thought I wasn't watching, just no interactions at all. It was April when he finally spoke to me. "Allison?"

"Yes, Ivan?" I replied.

"I am leaving here tomorrow. I do not know who will replace me."

"What?"

"There is a young lady that lives next to my parents. My father wishes for me to marry her."

I couldn't hear anymore. I left quickly, trying to fight tears. My heart was breaking inside me. I finally collapsed by Elizabeta's house, breaking down into tears. I was picked up and I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was in a strange room. Ivan was beside me and when I glanced at him, he moved to kiss me. I wasn't thinking and responded. Next thing I knew we were curled up together. He was letting me use him for a pillow. This would have been strangely even more comfortable if he wasn't supposed to be marrying another. I told him as much. He held me tight. "I do not want to marry her. I wish to stay here with you."

"I don't understand. I thought you liked Yao or Toris."

"Maybe I do but it is you that I love." I wept all over his bare chest. He whispered comforting words in my ear until I fell asleep again. When I woke, he was gone. There was a note on the bedside table. I didn't have to read it to know the sorrow and love it the words conveyed. I slipped it into a locket around my neck and went home to sleep again. I only got out of bed for the needed things. I didn't venture out for any reason. If I needed anything, Matthew or Maria brought it to me. Occasionally Katyusha would come by to just hold my hand as I cried. A month went by in this fashion and as I cried myself to sleep one night, I thought I heard the door open. When I woke, my head was no longer on my pillow. I sat up. "You left your door open," said a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Ivan?"

"Da, it is me."

I slipped back underneath the covers to snuggle up to him. He had broken the rules and came back. I sobbed into his chest for thirty minutes. When I finished, he told me that when he got home, his neighbor was engaged to another man. When his parents asked if he wanted them to find another, he had told him he had found somebody already. That was me. They had given their blessings after talking to Katyusha about it and finding out more about me. He kissed my chapped lips until they bled after I agreed to be his wife. Another rule broken. Everybody here was supposed to give their lives to their countries and remain single. They could date but never marry. We had forced them to reconsider that and now couples could settle there but they couldn't act for their country anymore. We had to live with Katyusha after a new person came in for the United States until a house was built for us. Everybody but Natalya and Arthur cheered when the person from the Vatican City pronounced us man and wife a year and a half later.

Antonio decided to propose to Lovino during the reception. "Alright, bastard."

Francis asked Arthur. "No, frog, as a matter of fact, we're over." Arthur marched away and fell into a conversation with none other than Natalya.

Other couples decided to come out. Gilbert and Matthew were no surprise. Neither was Ludwig and Feliciano as well as Toris and Feliks, the Pole. Steve and Yao was a surprise. Elizabeta and Roderich wasn't so much. Berwald and Tino surprised no one, but the biggest shock of all was this one. Heracles, the Greek, stood up. "Kiku and I are also engaged."

I laughed in Ivan's ear. Yao hit Steve with a wok accidently and then ran to beat Heracles with it while Kiku protested. It took a kolkolkol to get it to stop so the dancing could begin.

I had a message from Washington D.C. the next day congratulating me on being married to somebody I never thought I would fall in love with even if it was in the name of trying to repair the relations between our countries. The truth be told, I had forgotten all about that. As for that purpose, it came to pass, they signed a friendship thing but not because of me and Ivan but because the presidents had decided that maybe it would work out.


	66. The Greatest Show Unearthed

**This fic is for VioletLolitaPop27 as she was my fifty reviewer for SOM. Also I have one question for you. Do you know your classic horror stars? There are six of them hidden in here. There is a director here also. **

**Songs: **

**Main: **_**The Greatest Show Unearthed **_**by Creature Feature (sung by Ivan)**

**Minor: **_**Scream and Run Away **_**by the Gothic Archies (sung by Francis)**

_**Sunny Goodge Street **_**by Judy Collins (sung by Roderich)**

_**Thriller **_**by Michael Jackson (sung by Alfred with help from Ivan)**

**

* * *

**

A truck drove into town, seated on the bed of it was a blonde man with an accordion. He was playing and singing as it slowly drove by.

_He wants all your money_

_He's never at all funny_

_He wants to remove your face_

_You might be thinking what a romp this all is_

_But wait 'til you meet his accomplices_

The truck stopped and the driver got out.

_When you see him, count to zero_

_Then scream and run away_

The driver, another blonde man, took the accordion away. "Shut up, Francis."

"Go back to your driving, Eduard." Francis reclaimed the accordion and kept playing as Eduard got back in and drove on.

_Run, run, run, run, run or die, die, die, die, die_

The townsfolk all swallowed but for one. Alfred F. Jones found it hilarious. "It's your life, mate," his cousin, Steven Thorpe Walker, told him.

That night, Alfred begged his brother, Matthew Williams to go to the carnival with him. "I don't know, Al, that French guy sounded pretty ominous."

"Dude, he was just singing."

"I think he was singing about the carnival master, Al."

"Fine, I'll go by myself." So he did.

When he arrived, there was a woman selling tickets. She looked delighted to see him. "Welcome!" she declared. "Ivan, come look!"

Out stepped a splendidly dressed man that towered over Alfred. He had silver blonde hair and his eyes were shut. "Hello, I am Ivan Braginski. Allow me to show you around?"

"Sure." Alfred took the offered hand and they set off.

"Here, we have Arthur Kirkland forever cursed to reside in the darkness underneath our feet with only an organ for company." They kept moving. "Here, we have the Beilschmidt brothers." Alfred saw another silver blonde man with red eyes open a cabinet to reveal a medium blonde man whose eyes were closed. "Gilbert has Ludwig under hypnosis to do his bidding while he sleeps." They moved on. "Here is Peter Kirkland, a man wolf."

"You mean he's a werewolf?" Alfred asked.

"Da." Ivan replied gravely. They passed many sights, Alfred unsure if he was amazed or terrified. "This is Roderich Edelstein, he is our narrator. His limbs keep falling off and his wife, Elizabeta Hedervary, the woman at the ticker counter, has to sow them back on and this is Vladimir, he has no last name. Every town we go to he is always run over when he goes in search of his dead wife. I always have to call in our alien to revive him." A voice began to count. "That is Vladimir's nameless brother. He is always counting."

"Counting," said Roderich. "Always counting since his birth three hundred years ago."

_In dollhouse runes with colored lights swinging_

_Strange music boxes sadly tinkling_

_Drinking the sun shining all around you_

_My, my, they sigh_

_My, my, they sigh_

Alfred glanced at his watch as someone screamed numbers to the darkened sky. "It's 11:55 p.m. I didn't mean to be gone this late."

"Stay, Alfred," Ivan said. "The main attraction starts at midnight."

Alfred blinked up at him then smiled.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

Ivan grinned, slowly and creepily. "You have no clue how true your words will be."

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

"Twelve," said the counting person softly as nearby the town's sole church bells rang midnight. Ivan looked at Alfred.

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Boys and ghouls_

_Step right up!_

_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction_

_Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!_

_Your every wish is our command_

_Your every whimsical desire brought to life._

_But I'm warning you, there's always a price_

In a tent up ahead, an organ burst to life. Ivan ushered Alfred into it.

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed_

Alfred stared at the half masked green eyed man at the organ. Ivan tapped his shoulder and retaking his hand, led him towards the center.

_The dark carnival is in town_

_You'd better be ready_

_Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons _

_Full of ghoulish delights around every corner –_

_Just don't tell your parents you're here_

_They will soon be mourners_

Ludwig walked by, his eyes closed, past a silver blonde woman in a throne like chair. "She's soon to be my wife," a brown haired man was saying to Eduard from the truck earlier.

"Of course, Toris. You keep believing that about Natalya," Eduard replied.

Ivan tugged on his arm.

_Welcome to the lower birth_

_The greatest show unearthed _

_We appear without a sound_

_The darkest show around_

_We will leave you in a daze –_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete_

Elizabeta appeared with needle and thread. Roderich had lost a leg and was hopping around Francis, who still had his accordion playing. "I warned you, young man," he said mournfully as Elizabeta behind him began to attach Roderich's leg. Ivan frowned at him.

_I will be your ticket taker –_

_Come inside, it's a dream!_

_Enter the fun house of mirrors_

_No one can hear you scream_

_We can supply anything that your heart desires_

_But the consequences will surely be dire_

Vladimir wandered by, calling out softly in Romanian. Elizabeta glared at him. Ivan led Alfred further into the tent.

_Welcome to the lower birth_

_The greatest show unearthed _

_We appear without a sound_

_The darkest show around_

_We will leave you in a daze –_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete_

Peter howled at them. Ivan passed by without a word.

_Come inside_

_For the ride_

_Your deepest, darkest fears_

Alfred shuddered as Ivan took his face into his hands.

_The best night _

_Of your life,_

_You're never leaving here_

"The crazy coke goddess," sighed Natalya suddenly. Ivan drew Alfred closer.

_The unknown _

_The unseen_

_Is what you're gonna find_

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

_Witness this _

_Witness that_

_Until you lose your mind_

When the day dawned, Matthew was standing in the empty Town Square beside Vash Zwiligi. "I don't understand!" he cried.

"Your brother belongs to Ivan Braginski now," Vash said simply before leaving Matthew to stare at the patch of red staining the ground.

_Welcome to the lower birth_

_The greatest show unearthed _

_We appear without a sound_

_The darkest show around_

_We will leave you in a daze –_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete_

"Tony, here's another one for you," Ivan surrendered Alfred's body to the grey alien. As he turned to leave, he opened his eyes for the first time. They were all violet but for the black slit in the middle. The camera turned off.

"Great film, guys," said Raivis Galante.

* * *

**Horror Star Answer Key:**

**Arthur Kirkland (England) – Lon Chaney: American silent horror film actor from the 40s, famous for his role as Erik in the Phantom of the Opera. **

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand) – Lon Chaney Jr.: Son of Lon Chaney, American horror film actor famous for his role of the Wolf Man.**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) – Conrad Veidt: German actor famous for his role in **_**The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari **_**from which Prussia, Belarus and Lithuania was also taken from. Prussia was Dr. Caligari, Belarus was the crazy woman with whom Lithuania was engaged (also insane). **

**Roderich Edelstein (Austria) – Boris Karloff: famous for his role in **_**Frankenstein **_**and was also the narrator of the original animated **_**How the Grinch Stole Christmas**_

**Vladimir (Romania) – Bela Lugosi: famous for his role in **_**Dracula **_**and also died on the set of **_**Plan 9 From Outer Space **_**when his character was run over mourning his dead wife. In that film, aliens raised him from the dead in an attempt to take over Earth.**

**Counter (Moldova) – The Count: Sesame Street character I threw in for the hell of it.**

**Raivis Galante (Latvia) – Tim Burton: American film director who needs no further introduction.**

**Ivan Braginski (Russia) – Vincent Price: American horror star who was famous for his voice, which he lent to Michael Jackson for a 'rap' in **_**Thriller**_**. Tim Burton also worked with him twice, once in a six minute film called **_**Vincent**_** in which a child is convinced he is really Vincent Price and again on a documentary never finished due to his death. **


	67. Futuristic Lessons

The classroom waited quietly. They had a guest speaker today. The screen came to life, showing the names of the capitols of the countries that took up the land on the planet below them. _London, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Beijing, Tokyo, Canberra, Ottawa, Mexico City_

A voice began speaking. "Once upon a time there would have been two more names on this list. One was Moscow, the capital of the Russian Federation. None of you would know the name as it fell over 3 centuries ago. That land is empty now. It started when a group of people who were tired of living where they were decided to band together and cross the Bering Strait into Russia. At first, they were welcome there, and they became greedy and decided they wanted the whole country to themselves. Of course, even if they all fought, the Russian military was still larger than their group. So they decided to cheat. In the government was a man named Ivan Braginski, he was important to the entire world and they killed him. Now what if I told you that every country had a Nation, a person that personified that country? Let's assume they were real and that Ivan Braginski was the Russian nation. When he died, everybody with even a drop of Russian ancestry in their blood died with him.

The seasons are also personified. One in particular, Winter, was fond of Russia. The group, thinking that they had won, was picked off one by one by groups from the military of a country allied with Russia. The rest that they didn't kill froze to death. They were down to five and fighting frostbite when they found a small hut. The lone occupant refused to shelter them for the night, knowing that Winter would kill them if they didn't get inside time. They grew angry and tried to break down the door. The man inside threw himself against the door and held it shut. They tried to kill him by sticking knives through the wood but everyone never hit him and he always stuck them back through and killed four that way. 'Hurry up, Ivan,' he whispered and the leader heard him.

'Ivan?' he questioned.

'Ivan Braginski,' the man inside confirmed.

'He's dead.'

The last knife didn't come back to him. He tried the door and something heavy was in the way. The man had stumbled away and pushed a bookcase to block the door. He tried to tell himself it wasn't so but he knew it was true in the bottom of his heart. The leader finally broke in and saw that his last opponent was dead. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to face the personification of China and a group of his men. He was shot point blank by China and he turned to the other body. 'I'm sorry, Alfred, aru.'

The man was none other than the United States of America. His capital was Washington D.C. His story was different. He and Russia had been friends during the 19th century and then fought in the 20th century. It was only in the middle of the 21st when they forgave each other and became friends again. By the 22nd their fates were so entwined, they put up a joint colony on the moon. This very one you all now reside in. I was only a young teen when they died in the 27th century. I was injured and almost died with my parents but it was only your ancestors that kept me alive."

"Wait," said the teacher, frowning. "You've been alive for three hundred years? That's not possible."

"No, I've been alive for 800 years. I am the personification of this colony," a woman flashed on the screen. She had pale blond hair and blue eyes, her face was scarred. "I am the daughter of Russia and America. When Mother died, all of the people who claimed his country as their home died also."

The teacher turned her off. "She has to be lying," she muttered.

"She isn't," said the mayor. "She really is who she says she is."

A bird flew over their heads to perch in a tree growing underneath their atmospheric dome and looked at the Earth.


	68. Strange Magic

The rooms were occupied in this order: Poland, Lithuania, Belarus, England and America on one side with Canada, Prussia, France, China and Australia on the other. At the very end of the hallway was one room and in it slept Russia. One door was open and its occupant opening a second, he peeked at the other in there and closed it again, returning to his room. Russia woke up when his door was closed and listened to the other shut as the rest slumbered peacefully on. He slipped out of his and into the nearest one to him. Everybody was woken up with a shout. "RUSSIA!" yelled America.

The others were in a panic and didn't catch what Russia replied with after he giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted America again. This time the rest had calmed down enough to listen as England found his door was locked.

"What is it, hm?" asked Russia.

"Poland painted my fingernails to match your eyes," was the calmer reply before America laughed.

Poland mentally swore, he hadn't meant to use his violet nail polish on America. "BIG BROTHER," shrieked a voice suddenly. Russia jumped to his feet and dragged a piece of heavy furniture in front of America's door after locking it. "BIG BROTHER, WHY ARE MY NAILS GREEN AND NOT PURPLE?"

"Green is, like, a much better color for you." Poland replied, making sure he locked his door.

"Poland, you know you could have painted Russia's come color, like black," America called out.

"AI YA!" China shouted suddenly. "MY FINGERNAILS ARE ORANGE, ARU!"

"At least they aren't red, eh?" asked Canada.

"Who, aru?"

"It's CANADA!" Prussia replied. "My nails are yellow and awesome because they match Gilbird."

"My nails look like zebras," said England.

Australia laughed. "My nails are dark brown."

England had finally escaped from his room and made his way towards America's as Lithuania spoke. "Mine are blue with a pink heart on them."

America would have laughed but he didn't for some reason. England panicked and started trying to get past the desk blocking the door. "Mine are lime green with pink polka dots," France said, amused. "I like them, they remind me of Arthur."

England fainted as he had just gotten past the desk when that was said. Australia opened his door and looked past the unconscious Brit to see that America had fallen back asleep with his fingers lightly left on Russia's face. Russia glanced at him to see who he was and he could see that his cousin was right, Poland had painted his nails to match the Russian's eyes. "Sorry, Russia, mate," he dragged England out of the way and shut the door again. "Poland's got some strange magic."


	69. The Safest Way Into Tomorrow

Alfred F. Jones woke suddenly and sat up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room and he glanced around. He relaxed, realizing he knew the place, it was his bedroom. He settled back down to sleep and buried his face into the chest of the person beside him. _Wait, who is it?_ He thought in a panic until his mind registered that the person was male. _Who could it be? I hope it isn't Francis, Iggy would kill me. _He reflected back on the past several hours.

* * *

Alfred had just got back from a concert. He was describing it in loud terms to anybody who would listen using words that Gilbert loved to use. "The Pyrotechnics were so awesome this year, they were colored and they had fireworks," he was saying to a trio of siblings. Unimpressed, the youngest wandered away. He turned to the eldest, "your version of some of the songs was better than the live ones."

The eldest blushed and thanked him.

"I need some coffee with peppermint creamer," he muttered before walking away, absentmindedly ending the conversation, unaware the middle one was following him until he was ready to go and found him blocking his path. They talked for a while and when Alfred went left in favor of his bed, the other went with him. They had some fun before they realized the time was 1:30 a.m. and decided to sleep.

"I was jealous," Alfred was informed.

"Why?" he replied in asking.

"You were talking about how beautiful or handsome the tour group was and I thought if I could convince you to stay with me and not go after one of them…"

The sentence wasn't finished when Alfred started laughing. "Darling, why would I leave you? For one of them? For anybody? I wouldn't ever. Who else do I get to say 'Good morning, grumpy' to every morning?"

The other smiled. "Thank you, Alfred. That is such a relief. Let us go to sleep now. It is late."

* * *

Back in the present, Alfred smiled, unconcerned of how cold his companion was now that he knew the identity. As arm draped around him to pull him closer, he thought _it's just Ivan, no need to be afraid of it being anybody else. _

He peered up at a pale face and into violet eyes that had just opened made darker by sleep. Ivan blinked at him owlishly before turning his head and lifting the hand towel over the digital clock. He registered the time and lowered the towel. "Alfred, it is 3:00 a.m. Go back to sleep." When the only noise was their breathing in unison, Alfred was thankful that it was completely dark in the room as he let sleep embrace its task and carry him back into its land until the morning rescued him.


	70. America

**Title: **America

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Russia, America

**Pairings: **RusAme

**Warnings: **None

**Songs: **_America_ by Simon and Garfunkel

**Notes: **None

* * *

It was sometime in the 1960s. America was lurking at one of his homes in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. There was a knock at the door. He opened it to see platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, pale white skin and the always familiar tan coat and soft pink scarf. He was about to address his guest by his nation name when he noticed there was some different about the eyes. "Ivan, why are you here?"

"I have come to look for America," Ivan replied as Alfred blinked in surprise.

"Have you been stealing my records again?" he asked the Russian.

"Hm, nyet. That is honestly why I came."

"Come on in," Alfred sighed, letting Ivan in against his better judgment. They sat down on the couch. "How did you get here?"

"I flew into Ottawa and took a Greyhound bus here. Michigan seems like a dream to me now."

"Why?"

"I have come to look for America."

"I know that but why?"

Ivan sighed. "Alfred, I am lost, I am empty and aching and I do not know why."

It was Alfred's turn to sigh. "Do you know what would help you?"

Ivan shook his head.

"Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike. It never fails. Do you know why they're there?"

"They have all come to look for America."

"You're the only one I've allowed to find me," Alfred replied as he took Ivan's hand and brought their lips together once in a reassuring kiss. "You don't have to look for me anymore." They got up and walked off to look for America.

* * *

**Sorry, I love that song and it works for them so well. All but one of Ivan's lines came from the song and one of Alfred's did.**


	71. Brandy

Alfred F. Jones worked at a restaurant that served politicians from all over the world. It was open from 12 p.m. to 2 a.m. It was in Washington D.C. It saw all kinds of people from the President of the United States to a mayor from Australia. He worked from 6 p.m. to closing at 2 a.m. Usually they would receive all kinds of guests from that time who needed to unwind and usually told Alfred, whom everybody always liked, stories of their homes.

They always told him, "Alfred, you're a fine young man. You'll settle down one day and you'd be a great husband, your eyes alone could steal anybody from their office."

To him, that wasn't true. He had evidence against that. One time, the Russians had come for a conference and some of the politicians that were visiting wound up in the place on his shift. One that stood out of these was Ivan Braginski. Hell, he stood out of all the people they ever served. He looked like somebody had found a porcelain doll and given it the gift of life, all pale white skin that made him look like a stranger to the Sun, hair almost just as white and brilliant violet eyes. He had come in, told several stories and gave Alfred a great gift, hope for the future and so Alfred had fallen in love, took a gamble and lost. Only thing he had left was a locket with his name. Ivan had made it clear that such a life wasn't meant for him.

He had said "Alfred, you are a fine young man and you would be a great husband someday but my life, my love and my partner is my country."

Alfred had listened to his every word closely. He could see the events happening before his eyes and saw the beauty of his homeland. Ivan could have lied and said he returned the feelings but he told the truth as he always did for he was a rare honest politician and so Alfred does his best to remember and understand.

When he was off at 2:10 a.m., he would walk home through silent neighborhoods, loving a man no longer in town and still hearing him say "Alfred, you are a fine young man and you would be a great husband someday but my life, my love and my partner is my country."

* * *

**Brandy, you're a fine girl**

**(You're a fine girl)**

**What a good wife you would be**

**(Such a fine girl)**

**But my life, my love and my lady is the sea**

**Such a sad song but a good one. This one was based off it as I used the plot and not the lyrics. **


	72. Perhaps Love

**Title**: Perhaps Love

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, Germany, Prussia, North Italy, South Italy, France, Spain, England, Russia and China

**Pairings**: FrUk and one sided RusAme

**Warnings**: Bad Friends Trio and romantic advice

**Songs**: _Perhaps Love _by John Denver (duet with Placid Domingo) – sung by America and ?

* * *

It was May's meeting of 1984. America looked at France as Russia followed China around the corner. "Have you seen France?"

"No, why?"

America glanced at where Russia had disappeared to. "No reason, I just wanted his advice."

"Will you go away, aru?" China asked Russia grumpily.

"Ah, nyet," was the reply.

America walked away as England opened his mouth. England followed. "You could always ask me," he said to America's back.

"Not about this, you wouldn't understand." America fell silent after wards and England followed him on his search for the Frenchman, at one point passing China, who had two shadows still, but one was taller than him and Russian. The two looked on in surprise and decided to follow.

America and England walked into a room where Germany, Prussia, both Italians, France and Spain were lurking. They had lost China and Russia sometime back. "There you are, France."

"America, did you need me for something?" France purred.

"I need advice and I won't mind hearing something from all of you, even you, Iggy, although I still think you wouldn't understand." America sat in the only chair available, all the way in the back facing the door.

"Alright, we'll listen," said Germany.

"I'm falling in love with someone I really can't love," America sighed.

"Would this be Russia, ve?" asked Italy.

The room fell completely silent as America nodded. Nobody knew what to say to that. Suddenly a rich, clear voice broke the silence.

_Perhaps love is like a resting place_

_A shelter from the storm_

_It exists to give you comfort_

_It is there to keep you warm_

_And in those times of trouble_

_When you are most alone_

_The memory of love will bring you home_

All look up in surprise at the singer, Spain. America thought before singing himself.

_Perhaps love is like a window_

_Perhaps an open door _

_It invites you to come closer_

_It wants to show you more_

_And even if you lose yourself _

_And don't know what to do_

_The memory of love will see you through_

Spain nodded.

_Oh, love to some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel_

America smiled.

_For some a way of living_

_For some a way to feel_

Footsteps were heard from the hallway and Russia peeked in from the doorway as Spain sung again.

_And some say love is holding on _

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

America was focused on the song to notice the newcomer.

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

Spain joined him.

_Full of conflict _

_Full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_And thunder when it rains_

America lifted his eyes to meet Russia's who was about to leave when the contact followed by the smile and the next line made him stop.

_If I should live forever and all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

China walked up just then as America and Spain repeated a previous part.

_Some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

Spain's voice faded for America to be heard.

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

Spain chimed in with him again.

_Full of conflict_

_Full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains_

America stood up and walked towards the door.

_If I should live forever and all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you_

"Was that what you needed?" asked Spain.

"Yeah, thanks, Antonio."

Russia backed away and left, America stared as the trail his scarf made behind him disappeared, announcing his absence most profoundly. China looked confused.

"I think I do understand after all," said England suddenly. "I went through the same thing when I realized I loved the frog."

China got it. "Why are you still standing there, America? Go after him, aru."


	73. Dreams We Conceive

**This will be an angst chapter. Song: **_**Dreams We Conceive **_**by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.**

**

* * *

**

The entire Russian federal government was in a meeting when the door flew open and one of their spies ran in. "They've made their first move."

"Details, please?" asked the President, retrieving a glass of water for the exhausted man.

"Thank you, sir. They narrowed it down to two nations to take out first. They were the Russian Federation or the United States of America."

"And they picked?"

"The Rus…" the spy suddenly collapsed. A quiet calm filled the room before the Secretary of State stood.

"Alright, let's give them hell on our way out."

Only one person didn't voice an agreement. Russia watched with sad violet eyes. "We do not have to do this."

"You're right," said another member, "we don't, but we want to."

"Why?" Russia questioned.

"They will have to kill you in order to succeed. Think of this as our way of saying 'over my dead body'."

**Two days later**

Various officials lay dead throughout the room. The only one that stood between the rival leader and Russia was dead, or so they thought. Neither expected General Winter to take the shot meant to kill Russia where he stood. Ivan shut his eyes as the General crawled into a corner and died. "It is just us now, da?"

A helicopter landed as the victor took off running. Ten to twenty other nations had arrived. "IVAN!" screamed one.

"Alfred, calm down," said another. America took off running through the ruined streets of Moscow, softly shouting Russia's name.

Russia heard him and glanced up at the sky.

_In a city after midnight_

'_Neath the halo of a streetlamp_

_Withered dreams die_

_As the blood dries_

_On the wounds we keep hidden from view_

_In the safety _

_Of this darkness_

_As it hides all_

_Time has tarnished_

_The forbidden_

_Unforgiven_

_Are secure here_

_Where no one pursues_

_But the night fades away_

_And gives way to the day_

_For what else is the night to do?_

_As the dark steps aside_

_With the hopes we confide_

_And never believe that_

_The dreams we conceive_

_Would ever not_

_Ever come true_

Alfred found Ivan just then, taking his hand and pressing lips to his cheek and mouth.

_Is life different after midnight?_

_With its new dawn and its new light_

_Inconsistent and indifferent _

_To the things we were so sure we knew_

_As you stood there _

_In the night air_

_With such beauty that the stars stared_

_From their distance_

_You were different_

_Like a dream that no one could refuse_

_But the night fades away_

_And gives way to the day_

_For what else is the night to do?_

_As the dark steps aside_

_With the hopes we confide_

_And never believe that_

_The dreams we conceive_

_Would ever not_

_Ever come true_

Ivan fell into Alfred's arms and they exchanged one last passionate kiss before Alfred took the song over as violet gave way to emptiness under a blood red sunrise.

_As you stand all alone at your station_

_What if God doesn't know where you are?_

_As you send out your prayers for salvation_

_But afraid they don't go that far_

_So you wait all alone in your darkness_

_There's a train that drives on through the night_

_And if everyone's on it expect us_

_Would it return for that single life?_

Alfred gently lowered Ivan's body to the ground.

_In a city after midnight_

'_Neath the halo of a street light_


	74. Zombie Universe One

America and Russia were walking down a path through a wooded area. America was studying his watch. "Ivan, wait,'" he said suddenly. "I'm detecting a large 1000+ zombie horde 30 minutes ahead and four nations an hour back. I suggest you scout ahead and see how many with my cloaking device. I'll stay here and try to contact those behind us."

Russia nodded, "we will do that." America handed over the cloaking device that Estonia had helped him create when the Plague began 15 years ago. Russia turned it on and faded away. America flipped on his communicator. "This is Commander Alfred F. Jones of Eurasia 1 calling all other groups in the region. If anybody can hear me, please respond."

The communicator crackled. "This is Captain Toris Laurinaitis of the Baltics. When did you join Russia? Last I heard you were an ensign under the United Kingdom group."

"Ukraine was injured in a battle two months ago. She's under confinement until they figure out if she's been infected. Russia asked for Belarus to be reassigned. The Axis is now Germany, North Italy, Japan and Greece. Egypt and Turkey are now Eurasia 2. The Bad Friends are Spain, Prussia, Canada, South Italy and France. The United Kingdom is now Ireland, England, Scotland, Belarus, Wales and Northern Ireland. Sealand joined the Nordics. Russia and I were on our way to meet up with the East Asians but there is a large horde in our way."

There was a silence in which he could hear Lithuania talking to Estonia. "So that explains Feliks' sudden reassignment to us. You're less than an hour away. We'll double our speed to join you."

"Thanks, Toris."

"No problem, Alfred."

Russia returned 45 minutes later. There was a rustle in the bushes and he went to see. "Ah, hello, Latvia, da?"

"Hello, Mr. Russia. Excuse me one moment. Raivis to Toris."

"Raivis?"

"I found them. Actually, Russia found me."

"We're on our way."

Once all six were seated on the ground, Russia opened his mouth to speak. "Wait a moment, we aren't alone," said Estonia. Canada emerged from the bushed.

"Message from Bad Friends Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Axis Captain Feliciano Vargas. They wish to know if you are aware of the large horde ahead and request to join you in battle."

All turned to look at Russia, who would be the leader of this group because he was the Captain of the discovering team. He nodded. "Their help would be appreciated." Canada disappeared. An hour and a half later, there were 15 nations gathered around.

"Do we know how many there are?" asked Germany.

"Da," replied Russia. "There are 10,000 of them."

"What kind of weaponry do we have?" asked Spain.

"Ve," reported Italy. "The four of us have one sword, 50 pistols and 100 grenades. Oh, and 30 cats in case of emergency."

Spain nodded. "We have two birds, a bear and a bull in case of emergency. We have 2 pistols each and a rifle along with 15 grenades."

Lithuania frowned. "We each have one pistol and that's about it."

America pulled out a case as Russia opened his mouth to speak. "Iggy never let me use these." He opened it.

"What are they?" asked Greece.

"Phasers. I have two hand held ones and two rifles. Ivan, you can borrow rifle one and handheld 13. Feliciano, take rifle two and handheld 5. One and two are mine. Kiku - twenty. Ludwig – three. Heracles – eight. Lovino – four. Francis – nineteen. Gilbert – eleven. Mattie – nine. Antonio – ten. Toris – six and seven. Eduard – twelve and fifteen. Raivis – fourteen and eighteen. Feliks – sixteen and seventeen." Once everybody had their assigned number, he kept on. "I always carry at least five pistols on me at all times and I have this." America pulled out a sword like weapon designed like a recurved bow. Each end had a deadly looking point. "Another Star Trek designed weapon."

Russia nodded. "I also carry at least five pistols on me at all times. I also have several rifles and 5 grenades, as well as my pipe. I will take Prussia, South Italy, the Baltics, Poland, Greece and Japan. North Italy will lead the rest. If need be, magic will be used. We move out in ten minutes." He left and America ran after him. "Hm, Alfred?"

"It's just that we'll be in different groups."

"Da, no need to worry, I will kill more zombies than you will."

"No, it's not that. It's this." America grabbed Russia by the scarf and pulled him close enough for their lips to join. Russia wrapped his arms around the other and deepened the kiss. America broke it when North Italy called out for his group to join him. "You better stay safe or I'll never forgive you."

"The same applies to you, da?" he replied as America left.

"There he is," said Spain as America walked up to them.

"Sorry, I was just telling Russia that it was no longer an 'anything you can do, I can do better' situation." America said as his excuse. North Italy, Spain and France all exchanged knowing glances and France smirked. They went west while Russia's group went east.

Two hours later, America had singlehandly killed 2500 zombies and counting. He was surrounded by a group of twenty that was quickly dwindling as the Klingon weapon severed heads from decaying bodies. He was down to five when he fell. Three were shot. He saw Lithuania leap to help France, scythe dancing along corpses, slipping internal organs as Prussia ran to help Canada face 50 of the cursed horde. One of the two moving closer to him exploded as the other knelt down and reached for his arm. He swore he heard Russia shout something and the last one caught fire, blazing purple as it hobbled away. Russia was the next thing he saw. "Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No," he said, gasping for breath. Lips were on his a second later as he was hoisted to his feet. Two zombies getting too close as they kissed were shot blindly by Russia and the most remarkable thing was he didn't miss. Deciding the risk was too much, Russia ended the kiss and began to lead America away.

"Keep a phaser or a pistol handy, love, I'll need your help to get you back to camp." He told the limping American. Together they killed about 500 more before reaching the safety of their camp, where they kissed once more before a protective spell was place around America and Russia ran back to battle.

Four hours later it was over. The 14 returned safe and set off for headquarters, were America was admitted for testing to see if he was infected and Russia was put on assignment with the Baltic team.

* * *

**This will be the first from this universe. Others will be scattered throughout SOM **


	75. Human Nature

"Where should we put him?" asked a voice suddenly. Every occupant of the brig shifted, their numbers were increasing by one.

"Let's put him with the American, that's the only cell without two occupants left."

The American drew back against the walls of his cell as the door opened and a tall man with platinum blonde hair was thrown in. He walked forward and helped the newcomer to his feet. "Thank you," was the soft reply. He had a way to telling when someone in his cell meant him harm and this man did not.

"You're welcome. I'm Alfred F. Jones." He extended a hand to the other.

"I am Ivan Braginski," Ivan shook his hand.

"Russian?" Alfred asked him.

"Da," Ivan replied quite simply.

"This isn't good. Russia was going to be the last country they went for. Matthew?" Alfred called out. Ivan didn't hear a reply but Alfred must have because he kept talking. "How long have we been here?"

"Fifteen years," said a bitter voice that sounded female. "Canada, the United States and Mexico all fell to them at once, remember?"

"Thank you, Maria. How could I forget?" Alfred replied. He turned back to Ivan. "Do you know anything about the person that contains your national spirit?"

"We have not had one since 1910." Ivan replied.

Alfred swore. "Right, so we have 12 hours to prepare your people for the oncoming invasion. I'm going to see if the land itself will let us contact it. Ludwig, Kiku, fill Ivan in on what happened so far." He closed his eyes as two more men blinked into the cell. Ivan realized they were projections of them when one flickered in and out of sight for a second.

"As you know, we are on a starship," became a German voice who Ivan assumed as Ludwig. "This one was to be manned by two of the best and the brightest from every country but unfortunately most of them were insane and developed a plan for world takeover. The only ones against it were the ones from Russia."

Ivan nodded. "As they should have been."

The other, Kiku, took over. "They were thrown into cell number one. They're still there, Ivan-san, in the cell on the other side of the wall you're sitting against."

Ivan scrambled to his feet and Ludwig pointed out a small section of wall that could be moved aside so they could speak to those in Cell One. "Hello, Dmitry-san and Peter-san." Kiku called out.

"Hello, Kiku," replied someone.

"Where are we now?" asked the other.

"We are in the air over Moscow," replied Ivan.

There was silence in the other cell until one of them quietly cursed. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ivan Braginski." Ivan told them in an instant.

"I remember you," the second said softly. "You were the young man next door who wanted to be president someday. I said I would vote for you even if I was the only one. You remember that, Dmitry?"

"I never forget. I did promise he would have my vote also." Dmitry replied.

"You were the twin brothers that encouraged me," Ivan said softly. "How could I have forgotten you?"

"That's alright," Peter said. "Did you ever make it into office?"

"Nyet, I was one year into a second term as a lower position when I was captured." Ivan answered.

"I hate to cut this short, but we have a lot to tell Ivan," Ludwig interrupted.

"Alright," said one of the twins as the divide was shut.

"They captured the spirit of every country and then made their people fight without them, and they won every single battle just because they had a starship. It was Alfred who discovered we could project an image of ourselves anywhere we wish and ever since France fell, the spirits have been encouraging their people in the fight. We have yet to win." Ludwig said.

"If we lose here, all is lost, Ivan-san. This is why it is bad yours is in hiding still." Kiku said. The two vanished when Alfred moved. The blue eyes fluttered open and Alfred drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked him.

"I can't do anything there. Only the Russian spirit can. I'm preparing to go back and find it." Alfred replied

"And if you can't find it?" Ivan questioned.

"We're doomed," Alfred said simply before shutting his eyes again.

Ivan sat there with his legs crossed, his hands on his feet, staring into the distance as seconds turned to minutes and minutes became hours. Alfred's eyes opened and the first thing that crossed his tired mind was that the Russian was cute. He drank in the sight for a while longer. Ivan's tan coat had parted to reveal that his long legs were covered with the material of a pair of dark green pants. The ends of the light pink scarf were bunched up in his lap as not to drag on the dirty flooring of the cell. His hair was a little messy but the look was good on him. The violet eyes were staring at a wall but he looked like he was in pain. Alfred drew closer to him and laid his golden blonde head in his somewhat relaxed shoulder. "I didn't find it."

"Что?" Ivan asked, surprised out of his thoughts.

"What did you just say?" Alfred asked him.

"I asked what." Ivan replied, calming down. His heart felt funny, like it was about to fall out.

"I didn't find the spirit." Alfred lay his head back down. He was going to stay there until Ivan made him move.

"Damn," Ivan muttered.

"My goodness," said Alfred suddenly. "I just remembered meeting the old one during the 1860s. I remembered everything. Of course, I should have seen it before."

Ivan pushed him off his shoulder and Alfred lay there on the floor, staring up at him with intensely passionate blue eyes. "Who is it?" asked Ivan.

"How to wake you up is the question?" Alfred muttered more to himself than the startled Russian beside him. "Do I find a way to make you remember? How? How?"

Ivan stared down at the American wondering how he knew. "I do not understand how you know." He was starting to recognize features in the other but he never knew him before until now.

"We've met before, during the Civil War." Alfred told him.

"That's not possible. I can't be over 200 years old." Ivan drew back, shaking his head.

"Yes, you can, Ivan. You see, we just aren't the spirit of a nation, we are the nation itself. The world needs Russia. It needs you, Ivan." Alfred extended a silver locket to Ivan. "Please."

"What about me? What would I be?" Ivan asked.

"You'd still be alive and you'll even have the freedom to come out whenever you like or you're needed." Alfred came towards him. Ivan backed away. "Please! Do you know what would happen if we fail and you fell to these people?" Ivan shook his head and Alfred grabbed his hands. He could see people he didn't know lying dead, including two with his hair color. A tide of grief washed over him at the sight of them. "That's your sister, Yekaterina, the Ukraine." Alfred told him. Tears were rolling down Ivan's face when Alfred released his hands.

"I don't know if I can do it," Ivan told him. Alfred sighed before leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"You can do it, big guy. If not for your family, then for your people and the rest of humanity," Alfred told him softly.

"What if I do it?" Ivan asked.

"If you win, we can begin to slowly take back all our countries and things will be normal again." Alfred replied. "Oh, and one more thing, you said back then that you loved me. If that's no longer the case, it's alright." Ivan found himself kissing Alfred. He could see them in a room full of people, side by side with joined hands on the table between them. He broke it and opened the locket. Alfred filled him in on the usual plan before he shut his eyes after Alfred said, "good luck, Russia." After he was out, Alfred projected himself to the other nations. "The plan worked. Russia's back," he said with a smile.

Three hours later, Russia opened his eyes. "Amerika," he called out softly. The younger nation was asleep. He crawled over and lay down beside him. "We won," he said when the blue eyes opened.

America breathed a sigh of relief. "The tide's turning," he muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

**This will be the first chapter from this universe. **


	76. Dreamlord

_America was much older and picking trash out of his yard. "Insufferable brats," he muttered as a pair of mortal teens raced by. "Hard to believe I was there once."_

"_Where, Alfred?" inquired a familiar voice, he turned to see Lithuania walking towards him, holding a box. _

"_I used to be so young once." America replied._

"_We all did, Alfred." Lithuania said wisely._

"_Shall we go inside?" America picked up the last piece of trash and led the other nation inside._

"_I brought you some food seeing the date is the 50__th__ anniversary of Russia's death," Lithuania unloaded his box. _

"_Thank you, old friend. I've been steadily aging ever since, you know." America told him._

"_You won't die anytime soon, though," Lithuania replied, setting a large pie on the table._

"_I'm looking forward to going and being reunited with Ivan. I miss him bunches," America unconsciously touched the gold band on his finger, remembering the day Russia put there at their wedding. _

"_A lot of us do," Lithuania commented, sadly._

"_I wish I could go back and change time," America remarked._

_A strange, Viking like figure appeared just then. "Be careful what you wish for," he commented._

America woke with a start, sweating. He pulled on a robe and left his room, heading for where England and France were still awake. "Iggy, did you sense anything strange just now, like time traveling?"

England blinked. "No, America, why?"

"Nothing, it must have been just a dream." America rubbed his head in thought. Russia walked in, also in a robe. The same figure darted along behind him. "Russia? There's something behind you."

Russia turned around but there was nothing there, the figure was gone. He turned back. "Nyet, America. There is nothing behind me."

America blinked and it was back. "It's right there."

"Amerika, stop playing your stupid games with me," Russia said before going to pour himself a cup of tea. America recoiled as if struck, his ring finger feeling heavy and then lighter like the golden wedding band from his dream was protesting.

"There is another presence in this room," England muttered, staring in the direction of the figure lingering against a wall.

"Da, I can feel it also." Russia put his tea down. "Show yourself!" He followed it with a word America didn't recognize. England dropped his tea cup. America fell to the ground, clutching his chest. France fainted. The figure's outline was glowing purple for several seconds but it vanished. It pointed at America and laughed. "That is troublesome," Russia muttered as he watched America glare at where the outline had been. "I am sorry, everyone." He helped America to his feet.

"Please next time, give fair warning before you use a word of power?" asked England as he went to clean up his mess.

"That word was supposed to reveal the presence and its intentions," Russia told him as he brushed America's robe off and America, stranger still, let him.

France was revived when England dumped water on him. "My hair," he fussed. "Angleterre, don't be so mean."

"It threw it off?" England asked. "That's not possible."

"There is one entity capable of doing such," Russia mused. "America, have you had anywhere weird dreams with a strange figure lately?"

"Yes, right before I woke up. It was the future and I wished to change the past and this guy told me to be careful what I wished for." America was frightened. "Is that bad?"

Russia hugged him. "It is who I thought. It depends on his intentions."

"Who is it?" America asked him.

It was England who replied. "Ganiel."

"Dreamlord," Russia replied at the same time, glaring at the figure, but not seeing it.

"A dream lord?" asked America, confused.

"No, the Dreamlord," England told him. "Hello, Ganiel."

The figure vanished and a man England's height stood in its place. "Hello, Arthur, Ivan."

"Why are you here?" Russia asked, drawing America still closer to him.

"I asked my siblings permission to meddle in Earthly affairs this once. I am still honor bound to answer any questions anybody might ask of me truthfully."

"What is your mission?" England inquired.

"The dream America had wasn't a dream but an actual event in his future. The course of that future starts next week at an old warehouse in Beijing. I am merely giving him a chance to change that future."

Russia said something in Russian to him and he replied in the same language. Russia spoke again and the reply was in English. "Ask Alfred."

"Does it have to be America who changes it?" England asked.

"Yes," with that, Ganiel disappeared.

"How do I change it?" asked America to whoever was listening.

"We will have to find out, for now, let us all return to our rest," Russia decided, leading America off down a hallway. "What happens in the future?"

"From what I gathered, we fell in love again, married that time and then you died and after that I started aging faster." America replied. Russia frowned before walking away. He watched him go. '_If I succeed, will we still have a future together?' _He retreated to his own bedroom, longing to know what exactly Russia thought.

_America stood in the streets of London during 1965. He wanted to see England but he knew he was with France. Even if he convinced his former brother to go on one date with him, he still wouldn't feel anything for him. In his mind, Russia would always be the one he woke up beside. After loving him, he could never love another but as family and friends. A small man ran up to him and placed a slip of paper in his hands. It gave him an address in China and three dates: November 3__rd__ of 1965, 2011 and 2134. He remembered today was October 31__th__ and ran to the airport. He needed to get there right away._

America woke up. It was October 31st in 2011. He dressed and left the room. Russia was waiting for him. "I'm going to Beijing. It's my only lead." Russia nodded.

"Wait, I will come with you."

Several hours later, they were on a plane and America dozed off on Russia's shoulder.

_America flew to China alone and studying his wrinkled reflection. "Maybe this is the end of the line for me, Ivan," he said to his ring. "I'm glad." The plane landed. _

_America opened the door of his hotel room, 305. "I got a double, man. Is there a ghost in here?"_

_America laid down on his bed in room 305. He glanced over at the other bed. "Yes, I'm warm, darling, thank you," he told the inquisitive spirit on it, who smiled at him with that smile he missed so much, the one that reached his violet eyes. "It's been 100 years since we honeymooned here."_

America woke up with a start. "Ivan!" he cried. The other bed in the room creaked as Russia got up.

"Da, Alfred?" he asked the frightened nation.

"What year is it?" America finally calmed down enough to ask.

"2011," Russia replied confused.

"I can't tell the past, present and future apart anymore. Where are we and what's the day?"

"Tuesday, November 1st, close to midnight and we are in room 305 of the Sunworld Hotel in Beijing."

"Oh. The three years are starting to mix together and it's either Beijing or you that is the focus point. In 1965, I'm pacing around, angry, because I can feel your presence in the room but I can't see you. In 2011, I'm telling you what my other selves are doing and wondering why I'm telling what the present me is doing because you obviously already know. In 2134, I'm relaxing in the arms of your ghost and we're discussing the past 100 years. I'm reminding you of events in our fifty years of marriage and telling you all about the fifty years I spent after your death. All three of us have a feeling that we will die here. 1965 thinks you will kill us. 2134 is looking forward to it so we could be reunited with you and 2011 is uncertain."

Russia frowned. "I do not like what Ganiel is doing," he said as he scooted America over and crawled in beside him. "We will look for the warehouse in the morning." America wiggled closer to him, relaxing in the memories of when Russia used to hold him like he was now.

_America didn't know what to think. He could feel Russia holding him and heard him sleeping but he wasn't there. If he didn't have a duty as the hero to perform and at the address by 7:45 a.m. on the third, he would have already gotten the hell out of Dodge._

_America opened his eyes and his husband's ghost kissed him good morning. "Time to go find the warehouse," he was told._

7:30 a.m. of November 3rd found America walking down the streets of Beijing. _He rounded the corner and Russia was there. He drew his gun. "I am only here to wish you luck," Russia told him, his violet eyes burning with passion. He fired a bullet and Russia said something that made him drop the weapon, the ground shake and the bullet to dissolve in midair. "I really do need to give warning when I use a word of power," Russia mused, collecting the gun from the ground and to the surprise of America, leaning forward and pressing their lips together._

_America neared the warehouse, holding hands with the ghost beside him and quite simply kissed him and faded away. _

Russia left America standing there in the doorway and Ganiel replaced him. "You know what they say about all good things."

America stepped inside with his past and future self. Ahead of them was a ball of glowing light. "I think we go inside it," said 2134 America. The other two nodded and the three of them entered it at once.

"Congratulations," Ganiel said. "You succeeded."

America woke with a start, sweating. He pulled on a robe and left his room, heading for where England and France were still awake. "Iggy, did you sense anything strange just now, like time traveling?"

England blinked. "No, America, why?"

"Nothing, it must have been just a dream." America rubbed his head in thought. Russia walked in, also in a robe. "Good night guys."

The other three echoed the farewell.


	77. Help

Alfred F, Jones hated his life and everything and everyone in it. No, that's not correct. He loved Ivan Braginski, his best friend. He loved the sweet nights they spent making love. He hated Arthur Kirkland for making him leave town and all his other friends to live at Ivan's house in the country. Although he loved the time with him, he hated the house and a certain room within it. Every time he went near it, the stupid light wouldn't come on. He used to love that room but now he only feared it.

"What are you doing, da?" asked Ivan.

Alfred jumped, he had no idea how Ivan got there so quickly. "Nothing, it's just that dream again." That dream, the one that Ivan could never chase away with his kisses that always worked so well before.

"Hm, it is dinner time, love," Ivan said before leaving Alfred to stare into the total darkness of the room again. After their dinner of chicken, corn, and a chocolate cake with vodka to chase it all down, because Ivan never kept any other drinks in the house since his sisters moved out, they retired to bed.

"I must be getting used to the stuff," Alfred said as they tried to go to sleep.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"Your vodka, I don't get drunk anymore. I used to whenever we drank it behind Arthur's back. Good times." Alfred replied.

"Didn't those times always end in you getting home late because we wanted to have sex?" Ivan questioned.

"Yeah," Alfred laughed at the memory of how mad Arthur would get. "Anything to piss him off, we would do it. We wanted to try to get me pregnant once, remember that?"

"Da," Ivan was amused. "I just wanted to see what a child of ours would have looked like had you been female."

"That was the best April Fool's joke we ever pulled, my pregnancy." Alfred laughed himself to sleep.

"_Alfred, I need you to help me," called the room in a voice that sounded so familiar but Alfred could never place as something dragged him to it. He struggled to get away. "Alfred, please help me?"_

"_Leave me alone!" he screamed. _

A hand touched him and he woke with a scream. Ivan blinked down at him. "The dream?" he asked, tired. Alfred nodded and a pair of lips brushed his cheek, chin, trailed down his neck before returning to press to his, open mouthed. Alfred returned the kiss with a sense of need. He needed the comfort Ivan always brought but he was cold tonight. He was usually cold, Alfred was used to it, however he was never this cold. The kiss broke with a pop and they went back to sleep, Alfred never voicing the words in the back of his mind. _I want to go home. _

The next morning, Ivan wasn't in bed when Alfred woke. He went wondering through parts of the house and then found an envelope with his name and Arthur's address written on it in Yekaterina's, Ivan's older sister, handwriting. He read the letter inside, it was informing him that Ivan had died in his sleep last April. He dropped the letter and ran, not remembering that it was where he had found it. Ivan looked at him. "You finally remembered." The lack of the word 'da' told Alfred that it was no question.

"Why? How?" Alfred gasped, horrified that he had been kissing and having sex with a ghost for the past two months. A ghost that had been dead for the past year and a half.

"You know where to find then answer," Ivan told him. He did. Ivan followed him to the room.

_When I was younger_

_So much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

Alfred knew the voice but he didn't want to name the person it belonged to, not just yet.

"You must go inside," Ivan told him before walking in himself.

"I'm scared," Alfred whimpered.

"You must go inside."

Alfred stepped inside and kept walking until he tripped over something. He looked at it when his eyes grew adjusted to find a dead person's face. He had golden blonde hair and his eyes were shut underneath the glasses. He was wearing Alfred's favorite jacket. He was Alfred. He backed away, screaming. Memories flooded over him. He had run away from Arthur and came here. He found the letter right where Yekaterina had left it, never mailed, and went looking for Ivan to see if it was true. He had tripped over something in the room, fallen and never got back up. He had unable to accept his death and kept trying to live.

"You must go inside," Ivan repeated. Alfred crawled forward and pressed himself into the body until it took him by the feet and dragged him into it. He rose up and the lights came on. Ivan was waiting for him at a new doorway in the middle of the room that was glowing. His arms opened for a hug and Alfred ran into them. They exchanged a swift kiss. "I could not move on until you were ready to accept your death and mine," Ivan muttered before they kissed once more and walked through the glowing doorway together.


	78. One Child

The six Allies sat in their cell in silence. Russia was eyeing something in a corner. America watched him, both unaware of the others trying to sleep.

_In the town of Sarajevo, there's an old medieval square_

_There's a church aside one corner most believe was always there_

_It was built a thousand years before any now were born_

_And its glory was its belfry with its stones all grey… and worn_

_Now there's a gargoyle on that belfry and he's been up there for years_

_And he has watched and he has pondered: What is laughter? What are tears?_

_And he never found his answers as he sees his years go by_

_But he watches and he wonders with his stone unblinking eyes_

All was awake as they watched the tallest of them begin to pace.

_One child stood before the altar_

_One child stood out in the rain_

_One child spent his time imagining_

_And I don't believe he's coming home again, home again, home a…._

Russia motioned towards where he had been shoveling away dirt since he had been captured.

_Right there in the earth, I've been drawing a line_

_I'm digging it deep, don't know if I'll find _

_A tunnel out, so we all can be saved_

_If not, just take this earth and bury me, for this will be my grave_

America looked up at him, afraid, as he turned and knelt beside him.

_One child hid inside the darkness_

_One child never said a thing_

_One child closed his eyes and disappeared_

_But at night I still can hear him whispering, whispering, whisper…_

He directed America back to the mound of dirt.

_Right there in the earth, I've been drawing a line_

_I'm digging it deep, don't know if I'll find _

_A tunnel out, so we all can be saved_

_If not, just take this earth and bury me, for this will be my grave_

America shut his eyes instead. Russia studied his face.

_I will believe in you_

_If you still want me to _

_Or tell me I'm on my own_

_There on the other side _

_Tell me the Pilate's died_

_And we're no longer alone_

China walked towards them but Russia glared at him.

_Take your answers and your promises, believe me, I don't care_

_I have held on to your words until I found them only air_

_What good are your promises if you can always take them back?_

_Still, I hang on to every word 'til my hands are bleeding_

He turned back to America.

_I will believe in you_

_If you still want me to _

_Or tell me I'm on my own_

_There on the other side _

_Tell me the Pilate's died_

_And we're no longer alone_

America opened his mouth and repeated those words.

_I will believe in you_

_If you still want me to _

_Or tell me I'm on my own_

_There on the other side _

_Tell me the Pilate's died_

_And we're no longer alone_

While he was singing that, Russia was singing something else.

_We had no choice but to stay and follow_

_We have nothing left except tomorrow_

_We have nothing left except what will be_

_What we need here are some real decisions_

_While you only offer mindless visions_

_Visions that nobody else here can see_

China joined them for the repeat.

_We're on our own_

_We're on our own_

_We're on our own_

_We're on our…_

America kept going with his one stanza, barely heard over China.

_I will believe in you_

_If you still want me to _

_Or tell me I'm on my own_

_There on the other side _

_Tell me the Pilate's died_

_And we're no longer alone_

Russia sang over them both.

_We had no choice but to stay and follow_

_We have nothing left except tomorrow_

_We have nothing left except what will be_

_What we need here are some real decisions_

_While you only offer mindless visions_

_Visions that nobody else here can see_

The three united.

_I will believe in you_

_If you still want me to _

_Or tell me I'm on my own_

_There on the other side _

_Tell me the Pilate's died_

_And we're no longer a…_

Russia went back to the mound.

_Right there in the earth, I've been drawing a line_

_I'm digging it deep, don't know if I'll find _

_A tunnel out, so we all can be saved_

_If not, just take this earth and bury me, for this will be my grave_

_

* * *

_**Songs: _Sarajevo _and _One Child _by Savatage from _Dead Winter Dead_.**


	79. Not What You See

**Warning: A little RusAme interlude during USUK. Song _Not What You See _by Savatage.**

**

* * *

**

Alfred F. Jones was in the hotel room of Francis Bonnefoy on the orders of his boss and lover, Arthur Kirkland. The hotel room was in Kiev, Ukraine and the year was 1959. Alaska had just joined the Union when Arthur had sent Alfred on a mission to steal the Frenchman's passport. "Don't worry, Artie, your hero won't let you down. I'll grab those papers and go."

"I do not that will be so easy, da?" said a voice as a gun was pressed to his head. "I suggest you get up and turn around, Mr. Jones." Alfred slowly did as suggest and found himself looking up into the smiling face of Ivan Braginsky, who opened his eyes only to blink at him a few times before leaving the eyelids over his purple irises shut. That was how the American became a prisoner in the Russian's basement.

The days became weeks. Alfred met the others in the household. There was Ivan's older sister, Yekaterina, from Ukraine. She looked like her brother, same hair color and hair cut, but she was only a little shorter, blue eyed and heavyset. Their younger sister looked like her but she was shorter and had longer hair. She was Natalya, from Belarus and was obsessed with Ivan. The Russian had to seek shelter from her wherever he could.

The weeks became months and Alfred found himself moved from the basement to a bedroom. Although his captor was kind, he hadn't seen him since the day they met. If he needed anything, either Toris Laurinaitis, Eduard von Bock or Raivis Galante helped him. They were Lithuanian, Estonian and Latvian respectfully. Toris always said they could have left when they felt like but they never did because Ivan was so kind to them. After a year of being there, his door opened and Ivan stepped inside. "Your boyfriend is here for your release."

"You aren't going to keep me here anymore?" Alfred asked.

"You are free to go, yes." Ivan replied.

Alfred growled. "You're trying to trick me, bastard."

Ivan looked him square in the eyes. "I am not."

_No life's so short it can't turn around_

_You can't spend your life living underground_

_Far from above you don't hear a sound_

_And I'm out here, waiting_

_I don't understand what you want me to be_

_It's the dark you're hating it, it's not who I am_

_But I know that it's all that you see_

"I don't believe you, you know," Alfred said.

Ivan sighed.

_No life's so short that it never learns _

_No flame so small that it never burns_

_No page so sure that it never turns_

_And I'm out here, waiting_

_I don't understand what you want me to be_

_It's the dark you're hating it, it's not who I am_

_But I know that it's all that you see_

From somewhere nearby Eduard started singing himself.

_Can you live your life in a day?_

_Putting every moment in play?_

_Never hear a word they say_

_As the wheels go around_

_Tell me if you win, would it show?_

_In a thousand years, who would know?_

_As a million lives come and go on this same piece of ground_

He sang it again.

_Can you live your life in a day?_

_Putting every moment in play?_

_Never hear a word they say_

_As the wheels go around_

_Tell me if you win, would it show?_

_In a thousand years, who would know?_

_As a million lives come and go on this same piece of ground_

Meanwhile Ivan was singing something else.

_I've been waiting_

_I don't understand what you want me to be_

_It's the dark you're hating _

_It's not who I am, but it is what you see_

They started again. Ivan kept with his stanza.

_I've been waiting_

_I don't understand what you want me to be_

_It's the dark you're hating _

_It's not who I am, but it is what you see_

Eduard kept to his.

_Can you live your life in a day?_

_Putting every moment in play?_

_Never hear a word they say_

_As the wheels go around_

_Tell me if you win, would it show?_

_In a thousand years, who would know?_

_As a million lives come and go on this same piece of ground_

Toris joined them.

_Tell me would you really want to_

_See me leave this night without you_

_Would you ever look about you_

_Wondering where we might be_

_New York is far away now_

_Tokyo, Berlin and Moscow_

_Only dreams from here but somehow_

_One day that world we will see_

They started again. Ivan kept with his stanza.

_I've been waiting_

_I don't understand what you want me to be_

_It's the dark you're hating _

_It's not who I am, but it is what you see_

Eduard kept to his.

_Can you live your life in a day?_

_Putting every moment in play?_

_Never hear a word they say_

_As the wheels go around_

_Tell me if you win, would it show?_

_In a thousand years, who would know?_

_As a million lives come and go on this same piece of ground_

Toris also sang his again.

_Tell me would you really want to_

_See me leave this night without you_

_Would you ever look about you_

_Wondering where we might be_

_New York is far away now_

_Tokyo, Berlin and Moscow_

_Only dreams from here but somehow_

_One day that world we will see_

Raivis joined them.

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand_

_I don't understand…_

The four voices combined.

_What I see_

A tear leaked out of Alfred's right eye. "I think I get it now." Ivan leaned forward and wiped it away.

_I swear on tomorrow, if you take this chance_

_Our lives are this moment, this music – this dance_

_And in here in this labyrinth of lost mysteries_

_I close my eyes on this night and you're all that I see_

_You're all that I see_

Alfred was crying even more now, he shut his eyes and his personal space was invaded. Before one of tears could crystallize into his skin, it was kissed away. He wrapped his arms around Ivan before he retreated; memorizing everything he could about him from the way his thick arms returned the hug awkwardly to the sound of his breathing to the way he smelled of vodka and, to his surprise, sunflowers. "Thank you," he whispered into the scarf present around the Russian's neck.

Ivan pushed him away. "Go home to your boyfriend now. I do not think we will meet again."

Alfred got up and slowly exited, trying to understand what had just happened.


	80. Starlight

**Title**: Starlight

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, England, France, China, Canada, Russia

**Pairings**: None

**Warnings**: Atomic bombs and dark sides and possible sadism

**Songs**: _Starlight _by Savatage

* * *

America walked in, a grin on his face. "The Atomic Bomb is finished." France and England frowned. China looked disturbed. Canada cried. Russia smiled.

_We never fear the night_

_We bring our own starlight_

All turned to the singer, Russia.

_Dropped on the world below_

_Wait for the afterglow_

"I think that Russia has cookies, oui?" said France.

'Who do you think invited the dark side?" asked Russia.

China smiled himself.

_We never fear the night_

_We bring our own starlight_

_Dropped on the world below_

_Wait for the afterglow_

_And in the dark they wed_

_We're dancing with the dead_

_And if the ground's been stained_

_Colors running away_

Russia took back over.

_Run away _

_No delay_

_Do we have to show you?_

_Don't expect_

_Mercy yet_

_We don't even know you_

_Hear the press_

_Nothing less_

_Saying that we don't care_

_Understand_

_It's the land_

_And you have to be there_

America's smile grew wider.

_We never contemplate_

_We only offer fate_

_And in the night they are_

_Flowering in the dark_

_Filling the sky with red_

'_Til are their needs are fed_

_Then like a childhood tear_

_They quickly disappear_

That was Russia's cue.

_Run away _

_No delay_

_Do we have to show you?_

_Don't expect_

_Mercy yet_

_We don't even know you_

_Hear the press_

_Nothing less_

_Saying that we don't care_

_Understand_

_It's the land_

_And you have to be there_

All three joined together.

_Run away _

_No delay_

_Do we have to show you?_

_Don't expect_

_Mercy yet_

_We don't even know you_

_Hear the press_

_Nothing less_

_Saying that we don't care_

_Understand_

_It's the land_

_And you have to be there_


	81. 100 Years

Alfred F. Jones slowly woke up. The bird outside his window was chirping a mile a minute before issuing a loud angry squawk. He listened to it for a while before America thought that Prussia would love that bird. Alfred got up and made his way around the house sluggardly before he saw the time. 6:30 a.m. the clock said to him. He wondered why he was up so early and then he remembered that America's 100 years of isolation was over. All nations had to be at a certain place at 9:00 a.m. and America had to be there an hour and a half early for some strange reason like greeting everybody. If his boss thought he would do that, he was mistaken, but he would be there at 7:30 a.m. to say to them all "yeah, I'm fine, no thanks to you. Why, yeah, I'm still bitter about you forcing the hero into isolation for a hundred years." England would weep and hug him and they would be happily together. America smiled as he showered and dressed in a blue suit and his usual American flag tie which he now bitterly wore. Ties were just too restraining on his neck after that experience long ago when another nation almost choked him to death. He had blocked that from memory, he especially didn't want to remember how it was Russia that saved him in the end. "Russia," he told his reflection. "We've hated each other for so long. Why did he save me?"

"I don't know," his reflection replied. "He also was the only one against our isolation. Maybe he wants to try friendship again." America nodded at his own words and left. He arrived exactly when he was supposed to and sat down to wait. Wales arrived first and ran over to him. "I'm only here to piss England off and tell you what he wanted to. He's married to Belarus."

"What?" America said.

"Yes, right after Russia voted against your punishment for starting a war with China, both of them went to talk to him. It was mostly them shouting at him with the occasional threat to him and you. After he had locked himself in a closet to get away from them, Arthur asked Natalya if he could get her some tea and she, for some strange reason, agreed. It bloomed from there. France was disappointed but after two years, he started supporting it. Also, Sealand is a country now. Russia gave up a small sliver of his land, or he was forced to, 25 years ago and Sealand took it. He has settled down now, Latvia rubbed off on him."

America sat in shock, absorbing this information as Wales went to lurk by the door. Ukraine came in and waved to him before seating herself. He waved back unconsciously. Canada came in next. "AL!"

Somehow, America heard his brother and looked at him. "Mattie?" Canada hugged him, a wedding ring on his hand. "Who?" he asked, curious about who he was married to.

Kumajirou's head rose up. "Prussia," the bear told him.

America laughed. "Prussia? Really?"

Canada nodded.

"Nice."

A crowd of others filed in. Greece was first with Japan and they nodded to him and went to sit down. China came next and refused to look his way. The motion was mutual. He greeted the rest as they came in, Finland and Sweden hugged him for some reason and so did North Italy. France blew him a kiss which went ignored. England and Belarus arrived second to last. England walked up to him. "America, I'm…"

"I know, Wales told me," America interrupted. He went to his seat and tried his best to not cry. The door closed as everybody was now inside and America didn't turn to greet the newcomer. Instead he found himself dumped from his seat, which the newcomer took and then drew America into his arms and sat him sideways in his lap. America looked up and into Russia's face.

"I missed you, da?" Russia told him. America could no longer restrain his tears and placed his head on the other's shoulder, burying his face into the still present scarf. Russia held him tighter.

"Look at America," that was Belarus. "He threw himself at brother." England snorted. The interaction earned them an intense violet glare from one of the two mentioned as the other slid out of his arms and walked out, still crying.

"Elizabeta," Ukraine said to Hungary. "Do you have a spare pan?" Hungary glanced at the usually cheerful nation to find her glaring at her sister and brother-in-law. "Natalya is being mean to Vanya."

Hungary stood up. "Allow me. I'll stop them in the name of yaoi." By now, France and Canada were glaring, too, which was unusual for them. Hungary went up and smacked England hard with her frying pan and then dispatched of Belarus in the same manner as Russia finally got up and went after America. He found him, sobbing in the bathroom with Australia nearby, trying to comfort his cousin and unaware of why he was crying. The Ozzie moved aside when he saw Russia come in and head over to the American.

"Do not listen to them. They do not know what they are talking about. They are just jealous of us." Russia soothed America.

"Who, mate?" asked Australia.

"My younger sister and her husband," Russia told the Australian, who muttered something to himself.

"She'll be apples, Al," Australia told America before leaving to confuse those still in the conference room by using a lot of his slang talk. When he was gone, Russia figured out how to get into the locked stall without breaking anything.

"Shh," he whispered, holding the American to him again. "Do not let their words upset you because I was the one who initiated the contact."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me," America replied.

"Da," was the reply before a desire was acted on and Russia pressed his lips to America's. Alfred gasped and suddenly kissed him back as warmth spread through his body like a wildfire. His lips parted as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling it through the scarf. Ivan tilted his head, as not to bruise their noses from the close contact with each other, or maybe it was reach some of the places inside that warm mouth better. One of his hands found Alfred's waist and slid over to rest in the small of his back as the other tangled itself in the golden blonde hair. They parted when the shouting from the conference room reached their ears.

"Umm, wow," America said finally, as eloquent as always and it made Russia laugh.

"I missed you," the Russian repeated.

"I missed you, too," America told him, saying the words he never wanted to admit, not even to himself. He rested his head on Russia's shoulder as the shouting continued.


	82. Pranksters

**BO – Available**

**DM – Available**

BO: Let's add them now.

_BO has added AFJ to the conversation. All contacts may not be available as some are set to Away._

**AFJ – Away**

DM: Alright.

_DM has added IB to the conversation._

**IB - Available**

IB: Ah, hello, Mr. Presidents!

DM: Hello, Russia.

BO: Hi, Russia. We have a question.

IB: Da?

BO: You know have England and France have their own private fighting island?

IB: Da.

BO: We were wondering if we need something similar for you and America.

IB: Like what exactly?

DM: Like a secret Facebook group, with Belarus as a moderator.

**IB – Away**

BO: I think we scared him off.

**AFJ – Available**

AFJ: Hahaha. How about anybody but Belarus?

DM: I was teasing. We were going to moderate.

AFJ: Whew. I really don't feel like randomly running for my life… often… Hi, BTW.

DM: Hello, America.

BO: Hi, America.

DM: Will you think about it?

**AFJ – Away**

**IB – Available**

IB: Da, now that I know you will be moderating. Hello.

DM: Hello.

BO: Hi.

**IB – Away**

**AFJ – Available**

BO: Are you two at the same place?

AFJ: Yeah.

**AFJ – Away**

DM: Are you two using the same computer?

**IB – Available**

IB: Da.

**IB – Away**

BO: Alright, America, do you have your phone?

**AFJ – Available**

AFJ: Yeah.

BO: Get on it.

**AFJ – Away**

**IB – Available**

**AFJ – Available (Mobile)**

BO: We're serious. Do we need to go create this group?

AFJ: Nah.

IB: I think we can work it out on our own.

AFJ: Besides fighting in private is no fun, at least on Facebook.

BO: That better not mean what I think it means.

DM: My desk just got most of my coffee.

BO: Wait, why isn't Russia saying anything?

AFJ: I am sitting on him.

DM: *confused*

IB: Seriously, get off.

BO: America, give Russia his account back, or I'll make this a three way video chat.

IB: I told you they would be able to tell.

AFJ: Chill dude, stop being like Iggy.

DM: I resemble that remark.

AFJ: LMAO

BO: …

IB: America has just wet his pants laughing.

AFJ: Way to tell the whole world, Russia.

**AFJ – Away**

BO: TMI

DM: You don't say.

IB: Da, I do say,

**AFJ – Available**

AFJ: He says a lot. Hi!

BO: Hi.

DM: Hello.

IB: Hello!

AFJ: Bye!

BO: Bye.

DM: Goodbye.

IB: Hello!

AFJ: Russia…

**AFJ has left the conversation.**

IB: He needs to charge his phone.

IB: AFJ – That's what she said.

IB: America!

DM: Oh dear.

BO: *facepalm*

BO: Alright, we're done here.

**BO has left the conversation.**

DM: The conversation is over?

IB: Da. America has hurt himself.

DM: Go ahead. He probably needs your help.


	83. I Can't Decide

**Title: **I Can't Decide

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **America, Russia, an OC and Dwight D. Eisenhower

**Pairings: **RusAme

**Warnings: **Genetic weapons, cursing, homosexuality, aliens, secret bases and futuristic technology

**Songs: **I Can't Decide – Scissor Sisters

**Notes: **When I started SOM, I said I wasn't going to use this song because in my opinion it is overused for the Cold War pairing. Then it was requested so I debated doing it with myself and after Christmas downloaded the song from iTunes. I heard it in full for the first time after New Year's Day and fell in love. I recongised it as having been on Doctor Who (_The Last of the Timelords_ [The Master FTW]) and knew I wanted to have a reference to the awesome David Tennant and maybe John Simm in there somewhere. I was kinda stuck because I already used _The Sound of Drums_/_The Last of the Timelords_ (_The Shattered Fortress_) and therefore couldn't use it again. Then just Jan. 17, I watched the animated special _Dreamland _and inspiration struck.

**Nevada 1958**

President Eisenhower and America sat in a room with the General in charge of the secret facility there nicknamed Dreamland. "What do you have for us?" the President asked.

"The ultimate weapon against the Reds, sir,' the General replied.

"Manchester United? Oh! The Russians!" America laughed. "Wait. What?"

"Our resident alien made us a weapon designed to wipe out an entire nationality," the General told him.

"That's not right!" America screamed, jumping to his feet. "We can't do this."

President Eisenhower was pale. "All that innocent blood on our hands. I say we don't do it."

"We have to before they wipe us out!" The General argued.

"America, decide?" President Eisenhower asked.

America ran. He turned the corner and went into a room with a holographic projector. Giving the computer specific coordinates, he stepped onto the pad and found Russia sound asleep. He stared, happily drinking in the sight of the other's platinum blonde hair glowing in the moonlight seeping through the curtains and casting some light over his crimson bed sheets and throughout the otherwise dark room. He walked over and bent to kiss his cheek. Russia didn't stir. "Wake up." Nothing. "Come on! Wake up!" A hand moved. "Wake up, snowman! Damn it, Ivan Braginski! Wake up!" Russia shot him, his violet eyes snapping open in shock as the bullet went right through him.

"Hologram?" Russia asked.

"Yeah," America replied. Russia growled and got up. America stared at the broad expanse of his exposed chest, seeing the scars clearer than ever. The room flickered. Russia sent him flying into a table and pressed a knife to his throat. His eyes widened as he realized Russia had transported him from his location. "Oh, shit."

"What do you want, Alfred?" Russia snarled.

"Ivan, please!"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"…" Ivan lowered the knife and hugged him. "What is it?"

"There's this weapon that we have that can wipe out an entire nationality. We're thinking about using it. You know who the target is."

Ivan swore in Russian for a minute. "Whose decision is it to use it?"

"Mine," Alfred laughed bitterly.

"I see," Ivan replied before carrying Alfred to the bed and holding him. Alfred sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be nuzzled and kissed by the older man.

_It's not easy having yourself a good time__  
__Greasing up those bets and betters__  
__Watching out they don't four-letter__  
__Fuck and kiss you both at the same time__  
__Smells-like something I've forgotten__  
__Curled up died and now it's rotten___

_I'm not a gangster tonight__  
__Don't want to be a bad guy__  
__I'm just a loner baby__  
__And now you're gotten in my way___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride_

Alfred took a deep breath as Ivan continued to try to influence his decision with burning sweet kisses that made him twitch in desire.__

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you__  
__If I stop now call me a quitter__  
__If lies were cats you'd be a litter__  
__Pleasing everyone isn't like you__  
__Dancing jigs until I'm crippled__  
__Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled___

_I've got to hand it to you__  
__You've played by all the same rules__  
__It takes the truth to fool me__  
__And now you've made me angry___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride__  
_

Alfred gave in and let Ivan push him on his back as he took the singing over.

___Oh I could throw you in the lake__  
__Or feed you poisoned birthday cake__  
__I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

Alfred took back over.

___Oh I could bury you alive__  
__But you might crawl out with a knife__  
__And kill me when I'm sleeping__  
__That's why___

_I can't decide__  
__Whether you should live or die__  
__Oh, you'll probably go to heaven__  
__Please don't hang your head and cry__  
__No wonder why__  
__My heart feels dead inside__  
__It's cold and hard and petrified__  
__Lock the doors and close the blinds__  
__We're going for a ride_

They kissed for a while longer until Alfred got up. "We're not going to do it."

"I better return you to the Groom Lake Facility then," Ivan muttered.

"How do you know about Area 51? Never mind. I don't want to know." Alfred shook his head.


	84. Morphine Child

**Title**: Morphine Child

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: America, Russia

**Pairings**: RusAme

**Song**: _Morphine Child _by Savatage

* * *

America leaned on window and looked into the night. He studied the direction in which the home of the person who was slowly killing him and had his heart lies. "Russia," he whispered, "why?"

_There's a thief on a summer's night_

_Across an ocean_

_Who sees another's life fading away_

_And of this life he writes_

_Without emotion_

_Then pushes it from sight_

_Somewhere faraway_

_To a distant land_

_Every tear betrayed_

_And never makes_

_And never makes_

_And never makes_

_And never makes a stand_

_Never makes a stand_

_Lord, there's something wrong_

_Never makes a stand_

_No!_

_**Moscow, Russia**_

Russia paced his living room, regret in his stomach at what he was doing to his America.

_Could a star's forgotten light_

_A child's devotion_

_Embrace eternal night_

_In shallow graves_

_As we watch from distant heights_

_No breath or motion_

_Still every ghost must haunt in its own way_

_Sleep beneath my dreams_

_Safe within my hands_

_Where I never under_

_Never under_

_Never under_

_Never under_

_Never understand_

_Never understand_

_Lord, there's something wrong_

_Never understand_

America got off the plane and headed out the door towards Russia's house.

_No one remembers_

_No one denies_

_No one asks questions_

_No one replies_

Russia looked up at the clock and resumed his pacing.

_Here nothing enters_

_Nothing departs_

_Here nothing's ended_

_If nothing starts_

America was almost there.

_In your life, could you carry on?_

_Could you never think about it?_

'_Til in time you start to doubt it_

_Then you close your eyes_

_Is it really gone?_

_How in truth can you defend her_

_If you're really not remembering_

Russia heard footsteps coming.

_No regrets _

_If you just forget_

_If a memory is lenient_

_You can find it most convenient_

_So you let it fade_

'_Til it's very vague_

_Just a silhouette of shadows_

_But the shadows are still lingering_

America entered and Russia looked at him.

_Still I hold you there_

_With your endless stare_

_I'm too old to be living this_

_Lived too long to be given this_

_Can our God be forgiving this?_

America hugged him.

_I had a light that shined  
Across my mind  
Rarely see it any more_

_Now it is mostly dark  
Accept for sparks  
Can't remember what they're for_

_I am the morphine child  
The dream defiled  
The never ending metaphor  
I am the wizard oz  
Result and cause  
Never look behind that door_

Russia hugged him back.

_Cantations  
Cantations  
Cantations  
Cantations_

_Never listen to the crowd before me__  
__Never listen to the self ordained__  
__Never really wanted to believe it any way_

_Time is fading__  
__Night is calling__  
__I am on my way_

_Turn around turn around__  
__Turn around turn around_

_Time is fading__  
__Night is calling__  
__I am on my ..._

He kissed the shorter's blonde head. "I am sorry."


	85. My Eyes

We've all heard of the Vikings. Not the football team but the way of life from the olden days of Nordic Europe. Back then, they were feared. Now if I told you they were back and from North America this time, would you believe me? Probably not.

Alfred F, Jones would. He was the son of one of these new raiders and his Native American bride. One day when he was six, his father came home from a raid in a far off land. Everything was divided up among their town but for one thing nobody wanted to touch. It was a wooden carving of a sunflower. His father carried it home that night. "We can use it for firewood," he said when his wife looked at it.

"Samuel, I know the mark. It's one of his."

"He'll never know."

"He will. The Russian always knows. He'll come looking and he might spare you life if you don't do it."

"I'm going to do it."

"It's your life, Samuel," with that she left and thus saved her life as the house glowed purple. When it was done, she ran back inside. Her husband was dead and Alfred was clinging to the wooden sunflower. "Alfred?"

The boy looked up and wildly looked around. "Mother?" he asked.

The town was afraid of him from that day on. He never let go of that thing, even after the spell on it had blinded him. His mother sent him to live with his cousins in Europe. On his way there, a woman asked him why he held on it. "It's my comfort, without it, I feel lost and meaningless."

"There is a pretty powerful spell on it. May I touch it?" Alfred nodded and felt a cool hand touch his. His sunflower shrunk and grew a chain. "You can wear it now so it will no longer be a burden but a guide. Also, there are some things you should know. You must learn four songs: one of the West, the East, the South and the North. Three of these: West, East and South, will save a life and the fourth: North, will bring you happiness. Your cousins are here. Go to them, Alfred."

Alfred spent three years with his cousins, the Kirkland family. He learned many songs there, including the one of the West. When he was nine, Arthur Kirkland placed a ticket in his hand. "We are sending you home through East Asia. Good luck, cousin."

When Alfred arrived in East Asia, there was a man there. "We can't allow you transport back, aru. They don't want you back. You can stay with me for a while and be my son."

Something in Alfred's heart told him to trust this man. "Alright," he agreed.

His hand was taken. "Let's go home, aru."

He spent three years in the home of Wang Yao, where he learned Eastern ways and the one thing that stuck with him the most were the songs his uncle Kiku taught him. On his twelfth birthday, his adopted father told him it was time for him to leave them. "You are to go to Australia, aru."

Alfred went. He was wandering Sydney when he was hugged. "We'll be playmates, mate!" He stayed with his new friend, Steven Thorpe Walker, where he learned the songs of the South. After three years, he was given a ticket back to Asia where he wandered for three more years.

One day, he found himself standing in a clearing. There were voices. "What are you doing? Shoot him! Shoot him!"

Alfred whipped his head around in confusion as gunshots fired. Someone with a Russian accent screamed in pain. Alfred wanted to help but as he was blind, he couldn't. Something told him to sing. He opened his mouth and began to sing. The noise distracted the hunters from their prey, who took the time to take them out with several well-placed spells. Then a cold hand was in his, and they started walking. He was stopped somewhere. "How do you know those songs?"

"I was taught them, sir." He had recognized the voice as male. He had lived with the man for a year when he was pulled aside.

"Where did you get that sunflower?" So Alfred told his story. In exchange, he was taught the songs of the North. After three years, the man turned to him one day and sighed. "My debt is almost paid. There's something you should know. I am Ivan Braginsky, the man whose spell blinded you."

Alfred absorbed this information. "I forgive you."

"Now, I can fully repay my debt," Ivan's hands were placed over Alfred's eyes. He whispered a few words in his native tongue and when his hands were removed, Alfred blinked. He _saw _a pale man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

_He's gorgeous_, Alfred thought. _This is the man I fell in love with last year._ He stood up on his tiptoes and placed his lips on Ivan's. Ivan's eyes widened. When he pulled back, Ivan trembled. "Does that mean you want to stay here with me?"

"Yes," Alfred said.

"You'd be the first. There were six people before you that I saved who abandoned me when they found out who I was." Ivan said replied. Alfred kissed him again. This time Ivan kissed him back. "Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you."

The two of them spent the rest of their lives in that castle.


	86. Vacation

"What the hell kinda place is this?" America asked his companions. All the other nations looked at him, then around the room. It was a lavishly decorated living room complete with several coffee tables and a few paintings. There was a letter on the main table. Russia picked it up.

"Dear Nations,

I hope you are comfortable staying here. You will find that the house is divided into two halves and the living room is the only link between them. Before I tell you why, I wish to tell you that there is a surprise waiting for all of you in your assigned rooms. Now, the door to the right is the side where all the ladies will stay, they will find their names on the door to the room they will stay in."

All the female nations filed down that hallway as the door shut behind them, locking. Everybody else shook their heads and turned back to Russia. "The door to your left is the male side; you will also have names on the doors. Your host…."

The left door crept open mysteriously.

"There is no name on the letter, _da_?" Russia said as all glanced at him again.

"Aru," China sighed. "Let's just find our rooms and sleep."

They all walked in and the door locked behind them. "This is really scary, Doitsu." Italy whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, Italia. I think the door is only protecting us from Belarus." Spain whispered, but everybody heard and America laughed.

"Ah!" France exclaimed. "I have found my room, which I am in by myself."

"I think that's a good thing." England said, drawing another laugh from America.

The Baltics found that they were sharing a room. North Italy, Germany and Japan were in another. Every room, but France's, had two to four people in it. Canada found his room first and entered to find four beds and four cats waiting. America entered behind him. "Dude, our cat selves are here, this is awesome!"

"They already picked where we are going to sleep, too." Canada said, as he sat on the gray bed with Kumajirou and his cat self.

"What? I'm not sleeping on the pink one!" America looked around to see a white looking cat on the green and a large gray cat on the blue. "Oh great," he said to the gray cat, "you're in here." The only acknowledgement he got was a flick of the tail. "Okay, I'll sleep on the pink." He plopped down on the bed as his cat self got up on his chest and started purring. "Not cool, you're cutting off my breath."

"Then do not talk, _da_?" Russia said as he came in and went over to the gray cat. As soon as he sat down, the cat climbed into his lap.

"Huh," America replied as England claimed the last bed. "Russia?"

"Hm?"

"I know I have seen that breed of cat before."

"Ah, Russian Blue, _da_?"

America laughed. "One of the best cats ever."

"Why?"

America ignored the question as a paw was in his pocket. "Hey, don't do that." He pulled out four lollipops; Strawberry Shortcake, Mango, Grape and Maple Syrup.

Italy ran by outside. "Doitsu cat! Come back!"

"Italia! Stop chasing me!" Germany shouted as he also ran by.

America threw the mango at England and the maple syrup at Canada. Now he had a choice between grape and strawberry. Just then, both Russia and Russicat looked at him. He sighed, tossing the grape one at them, which bounced off the cat's head. It was pawed cautiously and then meowed at. "Sorry, buddy." He said, unwrapping the strawberry shortcake. The grape was then accepted.

Canada opened the door, looked down the hall and quickly shut it again, running to his bed and hiding underneath the sheets. "Pretend to be asleep!" He cried to the others, who did.

"Meow," came from the other side of the door. Nobody made a noise or any movement. "Meow!" the cat persisted. They waited five minutes before America crept over to the door and peeked through the crack. A white paw slid underneath and clawed his nose.

"Ow!" He shouted. The doors on either side of them flew open and Belarus cat fled the area. "Belarus clawed me!"

"She's gone now," Romania said amused to the door and went back into his own room.

"Tough luck, mate," Australia told the door before also going back into his room.

"Nobody told you to look, _Amerika_." Russia told the nation clutching his nose.

"Dude, it was better than you looking because she'd never leave us alone then."

A silence filled the room because that statement was true. America grabbed several tissues and laid back down, muttering about bandages. He fell asleep like that, completely unaware when Russia came over and took the tissues from him before he suffocated himself on them.

America woke up at 11:30 the next morning. All the other beds were empty, expect for Americat and Russicat curled up on Russia's bed. America got up and picked Americat up and put him back on his bed.

There was a giggle from the doorway. "That was cute, _da_?"

"No, it wasn't. At all." He shot back as he walked into the bathroom. When he walked out an hour later, Russia was still in the room, sitting on his bed. Russicat was sitting next to him and Americat was on his other side.

"Traitor," he muttered at the cat, who purred.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Russia asked, standing up.

"Yeah." To his surprise, Russia grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the living room and skipped into the dining room, still pulling him behind. "What the hell, Russia?"

Russia only hummed and made him sit between an empty chair and Lithuania. He then claimed the empty chair by Ukraine.

"Vanya!"

Belarus growled and sat by Canada, who trembled just as badly as Latvia was. Mexico looked amused.

"Brother," both said in unison, causing Russia and America to flinch. Just then, the food appeared on their plates. America started eating his hamburgers at a quick speed. He ran from the table as soon as he had finished. Russia finished about a minute later and took off after him. Canada found them in their room later. America was lying on his bed, air guitaring as Russia watched from his. He sat on his and waited for England to join them. They all laid there and chatted until 3 A.M. when America got up and pulled a Wii from his bag.

"Bloody hell, you idiot."

"I want to play Guitar Hero, who else wants to play?"

"Just you."

"Okay, I'm going to the living room to play."

He picked up the whole bag and walked out. The other three followed.

"You'll wake everybody up."

"They can get over it."

He set the game up and loaded a game. The moment it started, China and Latvia came running, Lithuania and Estonia right behind.

England glared at China and took one of the three guitars. China took the other and America claimed the third. Latvia pounced on the drum set. Lithuania took the microphone. America selected 'Hotel California'.

By the end of the song, all the other nations had joined them. Belarus took the guitar from England and glared at China until he put the third down. She kept Latvia on the drums and made Canada take the microphone. She picked 'Freak on a Leash'.

America gave the guitars to Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. He put Russia on the drums and Prussia was handed the microphone for 'Eye of the Tiger'.

England had found _The Beatles: Rockband_ and made them switch to that. America reclaimed a guitar and Latvia took the drums back. England took the microphone. "Can somebody start Strawberry Fields Forever for me?"

Everybody stayed up the rest of the night and into the early hours of the morning playing or singing different songs on various games.

Eventually all crashed where they were at 9 A.M. They all woke up in their beds sometime after 1 P.M.

America was the first one up in his room. "That's weird."

"What is, _Amerika_?" Russia opened his eyes.

"Umm, ya'll sorta feel asleep in the living room. You conked out sitting upright and I kinda accidentally used ya for a pillow. Sorry."

"It is alright."

"All you need is love," England muttered as he rolled over, still asleep and onto the floor. America cracked up as England awoke with a start. All the curses England knew were being shouted, waking the whole house up.

"England's sock," said Canada, as he woke up.

That shut England up.

"Arthur, _mon cher_, did you hurt your head? Can I kiss it to make it better?"

"No, frog!"

In the confusion, America had laid back down and Russicat, deciding that Russia wasn't going to lay back down, jumped off his bed and onto America's feet. "What the? Russia!"

"_Da_? Oh." He just sat there and did nothing.

America sighed and followed suit, really not wanting to piss either the cat or Russia off. After a little bit of kneading ("Ouch, those claws hurt"), Russicat curled up and went back to sleep. "Can somebody bring me some food? Thanks?"

Canada cat jumped beds and got on America's chest. "Never mind the food."

Americat got on America's stomach and England cat got on his face. (Muffled noises.) Those earned him a swat from an angry white paw. The door opened and a small black cat and a white cat came in. Americat shifted to sleep on America's vital regions. (More muffled noises and another swat.) France cat got on America's stomach and China cat on his knees. England cat shifted and all they heard was a "HEL" before his mouth was covered again. England picked the cat up before America suffocated.

"Thanks, Iggy. I nearly shufflecated."

"You mean suffocated, _da_?"

"That's what I said."

"_Nyet_, you said shufflecated."

"That's not a word, Russia."

"Da_._"

Americat chased France cat off. Canada cat returned to Canada and China cat ran away before Americat reached him. However, Russicat refused to move so the offended cat claimed his knees. Of course when night came around none of them wanted to sleep. America found a small purple ball. "So, whoever is holding this gets to say one sentence of a story we'll make up as we go along. I'll start. Once upon a time, there was a town." He threw it at Russia.

"This town was flooded." It was tossed to Canada.

"It also had no Maple Syrup."

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

England caught the ball. "So poor Canada sat on his roof to wait."

It went back to America. "Many people floated by but none saw Mattie."

"Matvey grew sad and said to his polar bear."

"'Kumajig, when will we be rescued?'"

"The narrator thought about that."

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Maple, so Canada waited some more."

"Meanwhile, rowing his heart out."

"The awesome Prussia rowed by with the hero following."

"Unknown to either of them, in another boat, they were being watched."

"Matthew saw them and tried to flag them down."

"The narrator was confused."

"Spain wanted a tomato."

"This was nothing new so all finally saw Matvey."

"Matthew was relieved."

"Kumajirou, rescue, finally!"

"The hero tried to row over to his brother."

"His boat capsized."

"Matthew was disappointed."

"The narrator sighed at America's stupid floundering."

"I'm the hero!"

"The person in the third boat rescued America."

"Prussia finally saved Matthew."

"The two boats rowed off."

"They left England on another roof without rescue."

"Eventually another boat came by."

"This one had France in it."

"Bloody hell."

"France rescued Iggy."

"They followed the other happy couples into the sunset."

"The end." Canada finished quickly.

"England starts the next. Wait, Russia, who was in that boat that rescued me?"

"I was, da?"

"Oh hell."

_The three boats had gotten caught in a bad storm. The six found that they were lying on the ground in some green pasture. The cows stared at them in fascination. One nearly stepped on Alfred's foot. Kolkolkol. Dude, stop being creepy. Gilbert grabbed Mattie's arm and together they skipped off towards town. Alfred ran after them. Are you following me? Da. Stop. Hm, nyet. Arthur punched Francis in the face and also went towards town. Francis whined about his face. Russia, if you don't start behaving, I'll write you out of this story. Who says I was misbehaving? Leave him alone, Iggy. They found Mattie in a pool with Kumajirou on his head. Gilbert was standing on a diving board, some fifty feet up. Alfred started chanting for him to fall. Ivan glared up at him and he did fall. However he made such a splash when he landed, it made Kumquat, Ivan and Alfred soaking wet. You don't make the hero wet! Feliciano gave Gilbert a ten for his landing and an eight for his dive. Alfred stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the pool. Who? I don't know. He is on third, da? Russia! I'm warning you, Braginski. I don't give a darn. He is our shortstop. I don't know. Third base. America, don't encourage him. Who is on first? Canada. Canada's not on first, who's on first. Canada. Maple! I'm not first! Who is! Canada. What? He's on second. Why? Stay out of the outfield. Who? Yes. Who? Canada. I do not even know what I am talking about. That's all you have to do. This story is getting stupid. We should end it._

"Aww, Iggy!" Canada had already fallen asleep.

"Playing baseball always makes Mattie tired."

"He has the right idea."

"We should sleep, _da_?"

England turned out the lights and the snoring told them that he was asleep. "Hey, Russia? You awake?"

"_Da._"

"Can you believe we've been here for three nights already and only have three more left before vacation's over?"

"Hm, _da_."

"Spoilsport."

"_Nyet_, I do not want it to end just yet. It is nice to be away from it all for a while."

"Yeah, it is."

"Alfred, is my cat still on your feet?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, that is worrying. He never sleeps in one place for long."

"I guess my feet are comfortable."

Russia laughed.

"Shut up and go to sleep, gits."

That ended the conversation. Around five o'clock Russia shook America awake. "_Amerika_."

"Huh?"

"Come with me."

America stumbled to his feet and followed Russia out the door. Two cats followed them. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway where there was another door. It swung open for them and they climbed a pair of stairs until they came to another room. This room was well decorated with a single bed in the middle. Russicat claimed a nearby wing backed chair as Americat found a cushion. America pounced on the bed and fell asleep right away. Russia sighed and laid down beside him.

"Hey, buddy?"

"Hm?"

"How did you find this?"

"I was hiding from Belarus earlier yesterday and came across this."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You need to sleep."

Panicked voices reached their ears. America sat up. "What time is it?"

"3 P.M."

"Alfred? Ivan?" Spain called up.

"I don't know if he'll find the door, but he won't hear us." Russia assured.

Spain moved on. Some time later, England found the door and magicked it open. "What the bloody hell?"

America got up. "I can explain!"

Russia cleared his throat. "I was standing guard over him while he slept. He was running a fever when I got up so I moved him here."

"Then why were you two in the same bed?"

"I asked him to hug me so I could warm up."

"Unlikely story."

"It's true, Iggy, I swear!"

"Sure."

"How long were we missing?" Russia asked.

"A day, and our host says it's time to go. We've packed your things, so let's go."

The three filed out and left the house. "We never found out anything about the place," America said as Russia held his hand on the bus. "It was certainly magical though."


	87. Mafia

America sat facing the middle of ten screens. "Thanks for agreeing to this, guys and girls!"

"I am tired, we should get this over with soon, da?" asked the first screen which projected Russia.

"The awesome me is wide awake!" shouted Prussia on screen number eight.

"And very drunk," said screen ten, Hungary. Screen nine, Romano, sighed. Screen three, England, rolled his eyes.

"Right, so welcome to the first ever live Mafia game played by nations. To prevent arguing over characters, Estonia and I have programmed our characters to look like the players." America joined the game so all could see an example. His character was blonde with blue eyes and glasses and was wearing a brown bomber jacket.

Russia joined the game and America's character ran up to him. "You two did good job, da?" Russia found a mirror and seeing his face was the exact same as it was in real life. He saw his scarf and smiled, reaching into his coat to arm himself with his pipe. "I even have my pipe."

"Ai ya!" proclaimed China from screen seven as from screen six Belarus snuck up behind Russia. Screen four showed a confused Ukraine while Canada shyly gave her helpful hints from screen two.

"Has everybody joined?" A chorus of 'yes' filled the room. "Good, your assignments are being given to you. Don't give your positions away. There will be one cop, one doctor, two mafias and the rest of you will be innocents. During the day, we have to vote who we think is mafia. At night, the mafia 'kills' a victim. We start at night. Good luck."

After five minutes the sun rose in game and Ukraine was dead.

"It was Russia," Romano accused. Belarus agreed, as did England. Only America and China didn't but Russia was booted from the game.

"You killed an innocent," Russia sighed. That night, America was killed.

"It was Canada," England accused. Canada was innocent in the end. That night, China was killed, who turned out to be the doctor.

England was accused. "I'm the fucking cop!" He wasn't believed and was kicked off, only to discover the truth was being told.

That night Hungary was killed. The mafia: Belarus and Romano, won.


End file.
